Eighth Quarter Quell
by InsaneXBexX24
Summary: "For the eighth Quarter Quell, to remind the rebels the horror they brought upon Panem in both rebellions, the districts must send forth ten tributes." One hundred and forty tributes go in, but only one comes out. Not only that, but a threat comes to President Shepard about a 'Mockingjay Army'. What will these Games hold? Send Your Own Tribute open!
1. Eighth Quarter Quell Announcement

The lights shined and cameras were trained on the podium where President Shepard would be giving the Quarter Quell announcement. Everyone was excited to see how the newest president would deal with the pressure of rising up to the standards President Rector set when he passed away after the 199th Hunger Games. He was on medication to keep him alive, but he stopped taking them after the final three of those Games. So, President Shepard was quickly elected to crown the victor and take over what Rector has left for her. President Quinn Shepard was the newest president and has set two records already; the youngest president and the first female president Panem has ever had. Taking the reins of a nation at twenty-two was certainly a feat. No one expected her to take over for Rector. But, she was his long-lost niece after all.

The Capitol citizens were waiting to hear the twist on their favorite game and sport of all time. The Hunger Games have never failed to please since the Games were re-instated all those years ago. Now, the citizens were facing the 200th Hunger Games, and these Games will be able to please. The citizens always eat up the Quarter Quells, allowing a little room for error. President Shepard looked at herself in the mirror backstage, mentally thanking her stylist for her outfit and her hair style. Her long, brown hair has been placed into a complex braided style, twisting and turning over other strands of hair and her stylist has placed mini emeralds from District One in her hair. Her dress was a green color, matching the emeralds in her hair. It was fitted on her top, but flared at the bottom and it covered her silver heels. All the citizens in District Eight made her dress just for her, and she hated the thought of sending their children to die.

"Quinn, you're up!" A voice told her over the commotion of the trumpets and citizens. Everyone was so excited to hear what would be in store for them during these Hunger Games. Shepard was excited for another reason; it was her very first Quarter Quell announcement as president. The whole country has talked about a female president since she was sworn into office, and everyone wanted to see how she would compare to the other presidents, especially her favorite, President Dixon, who started the Hunger Games two hundred years ago.

President Shepard walked up to the podium, looking strong for her nation. Every Capitol citizen cheered for her and was excited to hear the announcement that would change the Games. She waved her hand, a sign to calm down and everyone took her hint. She smiled at her city and began her Announcement Speech. "Citizens of the Capitol and all of Panem. In a few moments, I will read the Quarter Quell announcement, one that will change the rules of this Game. However, like Dixon, Snow, Hickham, and Rector did before me, I will read through all the Quells and their victors."

She knew that the Capitol citizens would love to hear the names of past victors, but the districts may not want to hear the horrors again. She spoke about the first Quell, one where Amber Fulner was chosen to compete as a tribute from District Seven and came home a victor. The second Quell was quite a game, as the second victor of District Twelve was crowned, Mr. Haymitch Abernathy. The third Quell, which was a very controversial Quell, had no victor due to rebellious actions. The fourth Quell was fun to watch, as tributes had to rely on sponsors to give them their weapons. Sure, a lot of bloodless deaths occurred, but that didn't stop Abraham Sander from becoming a District Two victor. The fourth became the fifth Quell, and everyone was eligible for that Reaping. The victor was a nineteen-year-old woman from District Three, and her name was Folami Beck. The sixth Quell was quite an interesting one, considering that no one can volunteer. That meant that Districts One, Two, and Four had to have put up with a loss from Dane Gurley, a tribute and victor from District Ten. The best Quell so far was the seventh, the year where true 'star-crossed lovers' came out as victors together, both from completely different districts. Quaid Ethers from District One and Jada Caldwell from District Ten. Due to the Quell rules, they were paired together and that is why they came together as lovers.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for." President Shepard says as she finishes up the talk about the previous Quell. A young girl with a pure white dress walked up to her president with a red velvet pillow with a yellowed-with-age envelope. A reddish brown '200' was on the seal, meaning it was written two hundred years ago. She gingerly picked up the Quell twist and very carefully opened it up. Her fingers touched the paper, and she made sure that her 'French' manicured fingers didn't hurt the twist. She read it once, just to make sure she didn't stumble over her words at her first announcement.

"For the eighth Quarter Quell, to remind the rebels the horror they brought upon Panem in both rebellions, the districts must send forth ten tributes, five from each gender." Shepard left her words hanging in the air, just to make sure everyone understood her words. People in Panem could do the math; fourteen districts times ten tributes equals one hundred and forty tributes. The Capitol citizens cheered as they did the quick math and President Shepard stepped down from her podium.

* * *

The announcement was given about an hour ago and President Shepard is resting in her mansion, watching a rebroadcast of the Quell announcement. Despite what her stylist told her, she didn't feel like she looked pretty. As the first female president, they needed to do something amazing to outshine everything Panem has ever done. Her dress was very wonderful, but she didn't feel like she wore it well. Even in the Capitol, where plastic surgeons and everything can make you look beautiful, there were some people who didn't feel pretty. Being a president meant she needed to stay away from plastic surgeons and keep a natural look so she can relate with everyone in the districts than the Capitol, who follow her every move anyway.

Shepard switched the television to a rebroadcast of a mash-up of all the Quarter Quells thus far. A title screen with the words 'Seven Quells' appeared in front of the Panem seal, and they faded out to headshots of the victors of those Quells. The Panem seal appeared once more, with the title 'First Quell', and then it faded to an interview with Amber from District Seven. As her words are said, they turn into text. "Well, my biggest advantage is forestry and axes. I may be small, but don't count me out." The shot switched to the final battle between Amber and a District Nine tribute. A creepy song was played in the background as Amber cut him with her axe and his yell of agony was amplified for the mash-up. Suddenly, the final cannon boomed and the words 'Second Quell' appeared and faded out into Haymitch's Reaping.

A little girl was called, then a girl named Maysilee Donner followed. Haymitch was the first male chosen, and the other male was long forgotten. As the camera panned the District Twelve tributes, the camera stopped on Haymitch and then cut to another shot of him at the Tribute Parade, dressed as a coal miner. The camera payed no attention to his tribute partners, and the shot switched to him comforting his district partner as she died. He held onto her bloody hand tightly, watching her die. The shot changed once again, to him with his final interview with Ceaser Flickerman. His words changed into text as he spoke them, "What if I didn't want to win?" The shot fades to black, only showing the words 'Third Quell, no victory'.

Much to the mash-up they did show some of the third Quell. The Reaping where Mags volunteered, the Tribute Parade where Katniss and Peeta dressed as glowing embers, the interviews where Finnick recited a poem about his true love, the bloodbath where past victors died and never returned to their district. The final shot was of Katniss aiming her arrow at the force field, and the screen goes black. Blood red words that spell out 'Fourth Quell' fade in, then fade out to a headshot of Abraham Sander at his Reaping.

From the Reaping to the arena, Abraham was a favorite of the sponsors and he was given weapon after weapon and food. He allied with the typical alliance of One, Two and Four. Half of the alliance was attacked by mutts, and Abraham and his district partner took them out. They walked the snowy arena for more victims, but his female counterpart died due the cold weather. He just left her there as he continued to mark the white snow with blood of his victims. Finally, it was down to him and a tribute from District Eight, which he easily took out by pinning her down and slicing her throat with a sponsored knife. With the final cannon, the words 'Fifth Quell' came on screen and the shot changed to Folami Beck, a girl who was just out of reach of the Reaping but was pulled back in because of the Quell.

Folami wasn't a fan favorite. Many citizens called the Head Gamemaker and asked them to kill her purposely to get her out of the race. However, one sponsor gave her a small knife and she dominated the arena. President Shepard continued to watch the Quells, until her door burst open and her secretary was running to her. A paper was in his hand and he stopped in front of her. "What is it?" President Shepard asked. He shoved the paper in her hand and she read it over.

_President Shepard, you cannot kill all those children. We have silently put up with all of the Hunger Games, deaths, and broken families. You don't know how much one hundred and forty really is. Your arenas will be cluttered and you simply can't deal with that many broken families. Take away the children and you just killed the districts. One hundred and forty is just too much. One hundred and thirty-nine deaths is way too many! Katniss and Peeta were right to start a rebellion all those years ago; they could have saved so many lives just by ending your sick Games. The districts will united and we won't be afraid to start another rebellion. Who cares if we don't have a leader? We'll find another Mockingjay, one stronger than Katniss and one who isn't afraid to stand up to you. Be warned, Shepard. Your nation will crumble._

"Who sent this?!" She yelled to her secretary. He staggered back as she yelled.

"I don't know!" He answered. "Someone dropped it off! But I..." He takes a glance at the back of the paper and silently points to it. President Shepard turns it around and looks at the scrawled writing.

_The Mockingjay Army_

"Find out who sent this. This rebellion cannot happen!" Her secretary nodded and left the room. Shepard reread the letter over and over again. This can not be happening again.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second SYOT. I am still in need of tributes, and I have a list on my profile for all of you wishing to enter my SYOT. The list shows the tributes that are taken and the open spots. If you need the form, PM me for the form. :)**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! :D**


	2. How To Kill a Rebellion

**President of Panem, President Shepard**

With only four more months until the Quarter Quell itself, President Shepard had to get her act together. Two months ago, she was delivering the biggest Quell announcement in Panem history. Now, she was worrying over a rebellion note, signed by the _Mockingjay Army._ She rubbed her eyes and placed her head in her hands. A metal grazed over her skin, and she looked on her fingers. Yes, the golden ring her uncle Rector gave her when she was seventeen and he was diagnosed with his terrible illness. The ring was the most expensive one her uncle could find, ordering the largest emerald gem from District One and asking the most famous jeweler there to make the ring. Her name was engraved on the inside, and her favorite saying was on the side, _Power exists and will persist. _When she looked into the emerald, she saw her uncle looking at her. Almost like he was saying, 'Quinn, you can kill this rebellion. Trust yourself'.

Over the past two months, she has gotten multiple notes from the Mockingjay Army, threatening to overrule her and abolish the Hunger Games. She silently picks the note pile up, ordered by date she received them. Most of them were death threats to President Shepard herself, to everyone involved with the Games, and to the whole Capitol. This army was really serious about bringing back the Dark Days and the Katniss Rebellion. According to her secretary, these notes have come in from all over Panem, from District Fourteen to District Five. Four districts remain loyal, but rumors about District Three is beginning to worry her. Her head began to ache as she continued to think about the army. How could they come out of no where? And since when did they become so organized? Were citizens from other Districts visiting other citizens? In the two months she had known about this 'army', she has done nothing to prevent any rebellion or uprising. A lightbulb went off in President Shepard's head, and she pressed a button on her phone.

"President Shepard, how may I help you?" The Communication Advisor asked in a preppy tone. She was always preppy, for some odd reason. President Shepard dispelled the prep in that woman's voice and got back to the reason she was calling her.

"Yes, you can help me." She began, clearing her voice. "I want to beef up security in all the districts. Place maximum Peacekeepers in the districts and make sure they guard the perimeter of them all. I want the electric fence in every district turned on twenty-four hours and they cannot be turned off for whatever reason. Bottom line, I don't want any citizen leaving their district for whatever reason. If they attempt to leave, make the Peacekeepers whip them in front of everyone else."

"Yes, ma'am." The Communication Advisor said back. "I'll get on that as soon as I can." President Shepard smiled and hung up the line. Maybe that will stop the Mockingjay Army. She reclined in her chair for a moment, closed her eyes, and tried to imagine her life without these stupid threats. Her imagination was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Her secretary, the weak, spineless man, entered with another note in his hands. She groaned as it slid across her desk.

"I have been ordered to say that this note came from District Three." Her heart jumped. _The rumors were true._ She shooed away her secretary as she looked over the note. It was not hand-written; it was typed and it was signed with the familiar outline of a mockingjay. Every time she read a note, she felt like the army was taking a point-blank shot at her heart. Like they personally wanted her dead, not just the Hunger Games.

_Miss Shepard _(Wow, she's no longer 'President Shepard'?)

_We are no longer putting up with your 'Torture Games'! We have lost a young twelve-year-old from your lapdogs last year and we can't lose anymore children for your fun. We will find a way to take you and all of the Capitol down so our children do not live in fear of you. Before ten of our children step foot into that arena, we will find a way to shut down the Games. If no one watches, you do not have a Game. Simple as that._

_The Mockingjay Army_

Tears welled up in her eyes and her throat had a huge lump in it. Her first year of presidency is going to be ruined because of what a man wrote on a piece of paper two hundred years ago. She wasn't even in office for six months and people already wanted her dead and her head on a platter. Okay, maybe not that last part, but people wanted her dead. She slammed the note down on her desk and placed her head down. Her emotions overtook her and sobs of sorrow came from her throat. How can she be just like her uncle when people wanted her gone and out of Panem? She wiped the tears from her face and regained her composure. What can make her feel better?

President Shepard stood from her desk and walked out of her office. The rose garden still stood since Snow's passing, and her uncle Rector has always taken her there when she was younger. The roses always made her forget everything in her mind. And now, she could use those roses.

* * *

**Amy & Aria Hanis, District Seven Rebels**

The Reaping is in four months. Aria Hanis, a sixteen-year-old student, is walking Amy home from school. Amy just learned about her chances in the Reaping, so Amy walked home happier than Aria. Sure, Aria pulled tesserae to help feed her family, but Aria still though of the Reaping like Amy would; I have a low chance of being pulled. As they turned to go to their house, Amy tugged on Aria's skirt. "What about the Army?" Amy asked in a hushed tone. Aria looked around and nodded to her little sister. They quickly turned around to the edge of the District Seven boundaries.

Even though Amy was only twelve, Aria took her to the Mockingjay Army meetings with some other brave District Seven and District Eight rebels, the ones from District Eight snuck out of their boundaries. Amy always had a surge of regret when she crossed over the electric fence. But, she knew the reason she and her sister snuck out all the time; Panem was a terrible place to live and, maybe in four months, could send either her or Aria to their deaths. And, with the newest Quell twist this year, their chances of being Reaped are terribly high and their chances of dying are too high. Amy gripped Aria's hand when she laid eyes on a Peacekeeper near the electric fence. No Peacekeepers ever guarded the electric fence.

"Okay, Amy. You are going to go to the meeting alone." Aria said to her sister as fast as she could. "You are smaller than I am, and I'll distract the Peacekeeper. Run to the farthest end of the fence and crawl through the hole we dug a few months ago. Tell everyone that I am sick and can't make it."

"What if I get caught?" Amy asked, holding on tight to Aria. Aria pushed her black hair from her eyes and began to stroke her sister's similar hair.

"You won't. Be strong and come back as soon as the sun sets, okay?" Amy nodded and hugged Aria tightly before walking to the farthest end of the fence, where the hole is. Aria was quickly talking to the Peacekeeper, and gave Amy plenty of time to crawl under the fence and into the woods. As she crawled through, she heard a low hum, something she never heard before. The fence was normally off, giving everyone a chance to sneak through. Ever since three new districts were added over twenty-five years ago, electricity is rare to come by in every district. Amy knew exactly what it was; the fence was on and it could hurt her. She escaped into the forest and quickly ran to the giant oak tree miles away from District Seven.

As she approached the oak tree, she noticed that she was one of the first to arrive. She climbed the tree, holding on to the heavy bark as she hoisted herself up on the branches. Being from Seven gave her an advantage over every other district; she can climb trees very fast and she never slips. She climbs to a high branch, the same branch she always perched on when she and Aria came to these meetings. Amy and Aria live in the southern part of Seven, meaning they meet with the northern section of District Eight. The northern part of Seven meets with the southern part of Six, and so on and so forth. Aria and Amy came to the meetings because they requested the Games come to a close because of their father. Years ago, Amy's father was Reaped into the Games and emerged a victor by playing low and never coming out to fight personally. He killed his opponent by slicing his neck with a dull knife. That was many years ago and her father has gone mentally insane, not able to mentor or look at anyone without seeing the face of the boy he killed. The Capitol doesn't understand the trauma the Games place on everyone in Panem. All the more reason for the Games to end.

Amy picked at loose bark on the tree when soft rustling was heard in the distance. An older boy with floppy blond hair came from the bushes with his mother. Robert and Alana Tays from the northern section of Eight always showed up to the meetings. They always told Amy about how things in Eight were compared to Seven, any more recruits for the Army, and talked about an uprising to make the Army seen and heard about. The Army, according to Alana, was an underground operation and only included citizens from Fourteen. Those citizens spread to Thirteen, and the news was suddenly all over the nation, taking one district at a time with it. They decided to become public when the Quarter Quell announcement was televised, and the note was written by the citizens of District Fourteen. From what Amy heard, twenty citizens wrote the note and put on masks and beat down three Peacekeepers until they gave up. They forced them to take the note to the president herself, and make their cause public. Despite Amy's age, a newly turned twelve-year-old, she was very aware of the problems the Mockingjay Army stood for.

Alana and Robert sat down on the grass, looking up to Amy. Robert is just out of the Reaping age and he is working to become a weaver, while his mother is a full-time teacher. Amy knows that District Eight is a terrible place to live, because of the low incomes and the terrible environment they have. She pushes her dark black hair behind her shoulders and looks to the mother and son pair. "Did you guys notice the higher security and the electric fences are turned on?" Amy wonders to them.

Robert pushes his blond locks from his eyes and looks to the young girl. "I did notice. We snuck around the Peacekeepers to get to the forest. Most people are staying away from the fences because they don't want to get caught by anyone. Is that why Aria isn't here?" Amy nodded and looked to Alana.

"Are there any new recruits for the Army?" She asks sternly. Amy never jokes with this kind of stuff. Aria tends to tease her all the time because of how stern she can be for a twelve-year-old.

"I convinced a teacher friend of mine to join the other day, but she was very reluctant." She states. "She kept telling me that I shouldn't revolt against the nation that protected me, but I countered by saying that the Games are the reason I want to revolt. She finally gave in, but I hope the other districts can pull in more people for the Army. If we want to shut down the Games when they begin, we need all the man power and brains we can get." Alana _really _liked to talk. Amy shrugged it off and began to think about what Alana said.

Someone who wouldn't join the cause right away is definitely strange. Normally when you asked people to join the Army, they would say yes right away despite that their lives could be in danger. And what the teacher friend said gave Amy the chills. '_Shouldn't revolt against the nation that protected me_'. Only people who really loved Panem said those things, not an everyday citizen of Eight. Something began to tug at Amy, something she could not shake no matter what she thought about. Since when do citizens of Panem, Eight of all places, say that Panem was an amazing country who cared about everyone? Only one place would ever say that.

"What did this teacher look like?" Amy asked very quickly, the words spilling out of her mouth. Alana looked at her with a confused look and told Amy exactly what her friend looked like.

"She had dark brown hair and pale skin. Something about her seemed a little strange though. Her voice had a high pitch ring to it and she barely moved her jaw when she spoke. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of blue, and they looked like ice crystals. Why?" As soon as Alana finished her description, Amy knew exactly who Alana asked to join the Army.

She asked an undercover Capitol citizen.

* * *

**Marina Ulmer, Undercover Capitol Citizen**

It was good to finally see the tall buildings of the Capitol after a month in District Eight. All of the ugliness of that district make Marina feel dirty. As soon as Marina set foot in her home city, she changed out of the unstylish clothes she bought in District Eight and dyed her hair a more Capitol-esque color. Luckily, she got the dirt on the crappily named Mockingjay Army and she knew that District Eight wasn't the starting force; it was District Fourteen! Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she made her way to the President's Mansion. President Shepard will be so pleased with her findings! Marina could smell cinnamon from the mansion as she approached it in the chilly weather. What was the chef up to cooking cinnamon?

Shepard's secretary let her in the enormous mansion, and the sights of the home make Marina a little green with envy. Sure, the president got the best of the best, but this was too much. Many pre-Panem era paintings hung on the walls (the orignal copies), beautiful carpets were on the mahogany floor, stainless glass were in the cupboards, and everything seemed the best in all of Panem. Maybe the president got furnishings from the bordering countries. Seemed pretty possible for it to happen. Shepard's secretary led Marina through the beautiful mansion, ignoring all the looks Marina gave the expensive furnishings. When Marina was face to face with a garden, she realized that she wasn't dressed for a picnic. Oh well, she'll just have to make do.

She walked in, ignoring the lanky man (who was he, anyway?) who led her to the garden, and she was greeted by the smell of beautiful roses. White and red roses met her eye, but something else caught her attention. President Shepard was sitting on a red bench, clipping a rose from its thorns while singing a lullaby silently to herself in a wobbly voice. She walked closer to her leader and realized that she was crying. Shepard's shoulders shook in hysteria, and her voice became more wobbly with each passing minute. Marina was just about to catch her attention as Shepard turned around to see an obnoxious Capitolite looking at her tear-stricken face. Marina jumped back, catching herself against a wall of roses. "So, you're the girl they sent to District Eight. I hope you found something useful." President Shepard wiped the tears away and continued to clip the thorns from her rose.

"Yes." Marina began, thinking about where to start. "District Eight was rather quiet, until a teacher approached me. Alana Tays asked me to join the Mockingjay Army. She told me how District Fourteen decided to begin the rebellion and it spread from Fourteen to Five in a matter of months. And, she told me that a twelve-year-old from Seven is in on the rebellion."

Did she hear right? A twelve-year-old is in on an Army? President Shepard looked to Marina with an unreadable look on her face. "Did she say what her name was?"

"I believe it was Amy Hanis." Marina answers and sees a smile spread across the president's face.

"I believe we have a new tribute for District Seven."

* * *

**A/N: Here is a quick update on this Quell story. I hope you liked. I am still in need of tributes, so tell everyone you know that there are plenty of spots left. Remember to PM me for the form. :)**


	3. The Sponsors Have Rules Too

**President of Panem, President Shepard**

A large, round, mahogany table sat in the middle of the Press Room of President Shepard's mansion. According to her assistant, there were more than thirty wealthy sponsors in that room, ready to recieve more than important rules for the Quell's sponsor rules. Now that there are 140 tributes going into the arena, President Shepard decided that the normal rules would need to be thrown out for these Games. She was still in her suite on the third floor, two floors above the Press Room. Her buttons needed to look perfect and her hair was in her favorite complex style down her back. She smoothed her pencil skirt and started her walk down the stairs.

Ever since she found out about Amy Hanis, the little girl from Seven who was in the Mockingjay Army, she has made more and more Peacekeepers go out to the districts. Some of the newest recruits, being only seventeen and eighteen years old, had to go out on the field. As a reward for their sacrifice, they were taken out of the reaping bowl, granting them exemption from the Hunger Games. Never in the history of Panem did they grant exemption to any citizen. President Shepard felt like it was a good reward for all the young boys who became Peacekeepers at a young age. Normally, Peacekeepers can't go out on the field until they're twenty years old at minimum. She walked down the final set of stairs and walked down a long corridor lined with pictures of past Gamemakers, Presidents, and everyone involved with the running of Panem. Her eyes glazed over her uncle's picture, past President Rector. She turned away and walked to her meeting with the sponsors.

She walks towards a large, wooden door marked _'PRESS ROOM' _and walked in. All the elaborately dressed sponsors turned to look at their leader, who was dressed in simple clothing. She walked to the head of the table, the sponsors continuing to stare at their under-dressed president. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked to her seat. Everyone stayed silent until she looked organized. A man with pale red skin and red hair looked to President Shepard and asked the question most sponsors were thinking. "What are we all doing here?"

President Shepard straightened out a few pieces of paper and looked to the man who asked the question. Her eyes just stared at him, as if he just asked the most obvious question in the world. "I called all of you here because I have new sponsor rules for this year." She began, making sure every sponsor understood her. She knew that Capitolites normally took longer to understand things than normal people. "Because there are so many tributes this year, the Head Gamemaker and I decided that we would allow more sponsors this year. We will do this in different ways. I would like all of you to make mental notes on how this will work."

* * *

**Oh boy, that was a crappy update. Psh! I just needed to set up how the Sponsor System will work with a little of President Shepard's point of view. I'm smart, right? :D Anyway, the Sponsor System will work differently than I did in _Death All Around. _I decided to change it up a little. So, let's start it off. This will NOT take effect until all the spots have been filled, meaning I need every spot (INCLUDING THE RESERVED SPOTS) filled before I can start this system.**

**With that out-of-the-way, here are the rules:**

**Rule 1.) Every reader gets 100 sponsor points, whether you have a tribute or not. You can sponsor a tribute, tributes, or a whole district. You can split it up between districts or tributes. Like 50 points to a District Three tribute, 20 points to District Eleven as a whole, and 30 points to a District Twelve tribute. But, you must PM me on who you want to sponsor.**

**Rule 2.) If you want to purchase something for a certain tribute and the tribute is yours, you can use your points and the pool of points that people have donated for you to purchase whatever you want. If you want to buy something and the tribute is NOT yours, you can PM the creator saying what you want them to purchase. They don't have to purchase what you say, but that's worth a shot. EX.) **Let's say that I want to purchase something for a District Ten male, but he's not mine. I'll PM the creator, saying '_Hey, you should but a blanket for him [Insert name here] using (example) 20 points. You can take it from my pool of points!' _But, if they refuse, it's okay for them to do so. Not everyone will agree.

**Rule 3.) All sponsor gifts must be run by me. Let's say if you purchase something for a District Fourteen tribute, the points will be deducted from their pool of points. EX.) **_Before: 485 After: 460_ **Let's say you want to purchase something for all the District Six tributes remaining. Run it by every creator of the tributes first. If they agree to do so, run it by me. Then, the points will be deducted from the whole district's pool. EX.) **The district's pool before: 1000. The district's pool after: 900. If there are six people left and they get the same thing, all the points are added together. For example, a blanket cost 20 points. You want to give every tribute from Thirteen a blanket. There are six tributes left. 20 times 6 equals 120 points taken away from the whole district's pool, not the individual tribute.

**The items for purchase will be posted up later, but I hope you understand the System. Remember, it won't happen until every spot is filled, even the reserved spots. I can't wait for this story to actually begin!**

**-A**


	4. Mentor Rules and New Escorts

**Octavia Malloy, District Two Citizen**

A sword sliced the air and landed in the heart of the dummy used for training. Examiners looked up and down Octavia Malloy as she performed her Volunteer Exam. Every judge knew who this girl was. The Malloy's have a perfect reputation here in District Two, all thanks to her great-great-grandfather who won the 79th Hunger Games. After him, it was her great-grandfather, then her grandmother, then her father and mother. Following in the Malloy tradition, Octavia's brother, Paxton, won the 198th Hunger Games, meaning Octavia was the next in line. She learned from the very best and always stayed even later than some of the young students. Her sword sliced the dummy's head right off its shoulders. The head rolled on the floor and right under the judge's table. All three of them nodded at each other and marked something down on their scoring sheet.

When one judge looked up to Octavia, she knew what to do. She walked over to the area designated for bow and arrow training and picked up a Capitol quality bow with her hands. Holding a Capitol bow was one thing, but she could already envision her shooting the final arrow into the last tribute's heart, grasping the title of victor. She pulled herself out of her constant daydream and loaded it up with an arrow. _In three short months, I will have that title in my grasp. _The arrow was loaded and she took a short breath. Her fingers released the arrow and flew, making its way to the area in the chest to ensure certain death: the heart. In quick recession, she shot arrow after arrow at the targets that lit up, either striking them in the heart or the head. None of her arrows landed in the stomach or anywhere where the person would live. She'd be a deadly tribute in these Games.

The judges nodded and wrote something down. The one in the center, the one Octavia dubbed 'Chubs' because of his weight, looked to her and gave her a slow nod. Do they ever say a word? She shrugged it off and grabbed a flawless spear. The silver finish glimmered under the lights as she held it in her pale hand. Her fingers twisted around the metal and she walked to the line where she was to throw the wonderful weapon. Octavia has always had a fascination of the weapons she worked with. She felt one with the bow, spear, machete, sword, knife, and every other weapon the Academy had to offer her. Once she aimed the tip to the heart, she threw the weapon over her shoulder and it sailed through the air, finding its way to the target. Not longer than a second passed and Octavia's weapon landed in the intended target. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to the judges. Now for the final part of the exam: the speaking part.

The speaking is normally more feared than the actual skills section, only because the judges have never scored anyone perfectly on the speaking. The speaking involves your education about the Games. You must recite the Treaty of Treason with ninety percent accuracy and name the previous victors of the past five years. Afterwards, you must give a pre-repared speech on why you are a good candidate for the Games. Due to the rules of the Quell, the judges can be more lenient on their judging because they need five girls instead of just one. Octavia has had her speech ready for years, ever since she was twelve. She has studied the Treaty of Treason for hours a night and she did as much research on the previous five years of the Hunger Games. The only one she didn't need to remember was Paxton, because he was her brother.

Chubs looked to Octavia and opened his pouty lips to speak. His voice was dry and raspy, like he hasn't drunk anything in months. "Alright, Miss Malloy, we will need you to recite the Treaty of Treason." Octavia nodded and pushed her sleek black hair behind her shoulders.

She began to recite the Treaty, not faltering for a word. She remembered what the Treaty stated, saying that the Games were created to keep the districts in line and not to start another rebellion. _Some good that was._ The news about the Mockingjay Army hit Octavia hard, making her more determined to enter the Games. When she becomes a victor, she will help the Capitol destroy the Army and make Panem stay in peace. After learning about Katniss in school for so many years, she did not agree with Katniss's actions or why she began the Second Rebellion, sometimes nicknamed the Katniss Revolution. Suddenly, Octavia's thoughts turned into words that fell from her mouth. She blurted an opinion of Katniss and the Games, saying that the Capitol should have killed her off sooner. The judges shook their heads and wrote something down. She finished the Treaty with confidence. But, no amount of confidence could cover up her falter on the Treaty.

She let out a breath, fear rippling through her body. How could she screw that up? Her mind wandered and she couldn't control herself. Her heart raced as a slender judge looked to her. "Alright, Miss Malloy. Now we need you name the victors of the past five years, including their ages, home district, and how they won."

A relaxing breath escaped her mouth and she racked her brain for the victor to the 194th Hunger Games. "Jem Hyde from One won the 194th Hunger Games when he was eighteen by slicing the throat of the last tribute. Sage Dannis from Nine won the 195th Hunger Games when she was fifteen by strangling her competitor. Mayda Nashe from Two was the victor of the 196th Games when she was sixteen by drowning the other tribute. Paxton Malloy from Two won the 198th Games when he was seventeen by snapping the tribute's neck. And Tread Dean from Four won the 199th Games by hacking the tribute's body to bits when he was sixteen." The words came out slowly, so the judges could understand her. They only nodded in response and wrote sown something on their judging pads.

Finally, the last part of the exam was the speaking part. Her heart hammered against her chest as the judges nodded to her. She has been ready to say this speech for years and her chance has finally come. She opened her mouth, ready to say the words she longed to recite for years.

**President of Panem, President Shepard**

The meeting with the sponsors went so well, that President Shepard decided to host another meeting, this time with the escorts and the mentors. Rather, the mentors first then the choosing of the escorts. The escorts for Districts Three, Four, Nine, Ten, Twelve, and Fourteen were too old for the job, meaning the Capitol must replace them. The mentors, however, cannot be replaced. They have come out of the Games as victors, and no one can replace those victors. _Ugh. _Sometimes, it would be easier to replace the crazy or the older ones. Oh well. President Shepard walked to the Mentor Room within her mansion, hoping she can get the mentors to agree with her. Her uncle always used to tell her the older mentors never wanted to agree with him and the younger ones only wanted to go home. She opened the pale door to the Mentor Room, ready to talk to the mentors.

Seventy heads turned to see their president walk in. Her stride seemed confident as she made her way towards the front of the room. The most recent victors sat up front while the less recent ones sat in the back. The only faces she remembered were the victors from the past ten years. She reached the podium and looked over the people who have won and are still alive. They seemed to be in a daze, maybe from the news of the Mockingjay Army taking over their home districts. She looked to the old victors and she smoothed her skirt. "Hello, mentors. I have called you here to talk over important means dealing with the rules of the Quell."

The mentors from One, Two, and Four straightened in their seats and President Shepard continued to talk. "Due to the large amount of tributes called in for the Quell, the Head Gamemaker and I have decided what to do with the mentors. For the districts with a large amount of living victors-" Some mentors turned and looked to the ones from the 'Career' districts. "-we have decided to raise the number of mentors from two to four. Split up the tributes among yourselves, but for the districts with very few living mentors, you know what to do." The mentors turned and whispered with one another. The buzz from their voices faded away as their president started to speak again.

"As you all know, mentors are in charge of the sponsor gifts when the Games begin. For these Games, you must be assigned a certain tribute or two, depending on which district you mentor. For example, Jem could mentor a certain few tributes, and another mentor could be in charge of another few tributes. But, for districts like Fourteen, the only living mentor is in charge of all the tributes. Back to sponsor gifts." President Shepard took a breather. She knew that she came off as scatter-brained to the mentors, but she needed to get her point across. Right after this meeting, she needs to pick out new escorts for the districts. Busy, busy.

"The reason why I have decided to put you in charge of certain tributes is so that only you would have to monitor sponsor gifts for a few selected tributes instead of none or all. I will explain more thoroughly when the tributes are selected and are in the Capitol. See you in three months." She stepped down from the podium and caught eyes with the most recent victor, Tread Dean from Four. His green eyes locked onto hers, seemingly following her as she left the Mentor Room. She shrugged it off, continuing to leave the room. She will not be distracted from her first year of presidency by a young victor when she had the biggest Quell in history to pull off, along with an Army to destroy. Some first year.

**A/N: Just a quick update. And we have rules for the mentors! Not that it would apply to the story, I just needed something to add for an update. But, we do have the matter of escorts. Yes, I am asking you guys to make escorts for me! I need fourteen, but if I don't have them all filled by the time the Reapings begin, I will fill in the empty spots. They won't play a major role in the story, just a filler role for the Reapings and all the pre-Games stuff. The form must be PMed to me and I will not accept it if it is in the reviews. Please be creative. Any escort that is not creative or memorable, I will reject.**

**Escort Form:**

**Name:  
****District:  
****Apperance:  
****Personality:  
****Attitude towards the Games:  
****For/Aginst the Army:  
****Reason?:  
*****Trademark:  
****Pet peeves:**

***= optional**

_**ESCORT SPOTS:**_

**District One: **Diamond Sky

**District Two: **Marble Mason

**District Three:** Text Mic Pecks

**District Four: **Lexingtous Mintus

**District Five:** Curie Pow

**District Six:** Slen Ain

**District Seven:** Nature Dature

**District Eight: **Paper Daper Kaper

**District Nine: **Polly Molly Dolly

**District Ten: **Upper Dupper

**District Eleven: **Tayijawana Hena

**District Twelve: **Artemus Carloyd

**District Thirteen: **Sese Charmer

**District Fourteen:** Swagger McDagger


	5. The Reaping: District One

**Sparkle 'Spark' Flare, D1**

"Next." A woman in sterile white asked for Spark's hand. She stretched out her hand, allowing her to prick her finger with the needle and draw her blood. The Reaping for the eighth Quarter Quell has finally come. She, along with four other girls, will leave District One for their chance to bring pride to their district. Spark placed her finger in the box, leaving behind blood for the woman to scan. The woman didn't even look to Spark as she spoke once more. "Go ahead. Next." Spark walked ahead, going to the Eighteen section with the other girls. The last of the children were being signed in and the clock struck two. Right as the clock stopped chiming, the mayor stepped out of the Justice Building and started the Reaping. Spark shifted her weight from foot to foot. The Reaping will take longer this year, due to ten tributes being called rather than two.

Suddenly, a woman with midnight blue skin appeared out of nowhere. Diamonds covered every inch of her clothing and diamonds blotted the sides of her unnatural blue eyes. She had a large smile spread across her face, as if she was happy to send these children to their deaths. "Hello, District One! My name is Diamond Sky. Today, I will pick ten lucky children to compete in the 200 Hunger Games, the eighth Quarter Quell! Let's start with the girls!" She moved her way to the girl's bowl, which was rimmed with pink tinted diamonds. She dipped her hand in the sea of names, the names that won't matter by the time the Reapings end.

Her fingers latched onto a single name and she moved back to the microphone. She tore it open, pronouncing the name clearly into the microphone. "Amelia St..." Before she could even finish the name, Spark raised her hand in the air and called out "I volunteer!"

**Topaz Fays, D1**

A blond girl from Topaz's section walked to the stage, a glimmer of resentment crossing Topaz's eyes. _So that was the girl who was first to volunteer. _The girl walked up calmly, her white dress flowing behind her and the rose pinned to her dress stayed in place. Even though Topaz has trained since she was seven and knew everyone who trained, she didn't know who this girl was. "How lovely! What is your name, sweetie?" Diamond asked, as if she was interested.

"Spark Flare." She replied, looking out to the boys section. A small smile spread on her face, but Topaz didn't know who that smile was for. Her gaze landed on her father, who was sitting on the stage with the rest of the past victors. He caught her eye and gave a slight nod. She nodded back, their signal that they understand: You will volunteer next.

Topaz is the daughter of Clink Fays, a past victor from many years ago. He gave her extra pointers to help her win the Games, when she volunteered. Topaz knew that she had the skill to kill and bring home the victor title. Hell, she even killed another Career before she was even in the arena. Diamond's heel clicked in her ears, and she knew it was her time to volunteer. Before Diamond could even get the name open, she yelled out in the loudest voice she could muster.

"I volunteer!"

**Amethyst Bolt, D1**

"Well, well, well! We have another volunteer!" Diamond cooed as a girl with black hair and a pink ball gown walked up the stairs. Amethyst's hands began to play with her own black hair as she watched Topaz walk up to Diamond. Everyone knew who Topaz was. Her father was a past victor, and everyone knows that past victor children get the better sponsors and publicity in the Games. Unfortunately for Topaz, she wasn't the only victor's child going into the Quarter Quell.

Amethyst is also the daughter of a past victor, an older woman who won the 164 Hunger Games. She was sitting along with District One's past victors on the stage. Amethyst caught a glimpse of her mother, who was just staring at the district escort. She has been waiting for this moment for years. The Academy has chosen her to compete in these Games, hoping for her to bring pride to the district. Amethyst played with the diamond bracelet on her wrist while Diamond grabbed another name from the girl's ball. _This is my time._

"Alison..." Diamond was cut off by Amethyst's high pitched voice volunteering herself for the Hunger Games.

**Destinee Parks, D1**

_Great. Another victor's kid. _Destinee thought as she watched Amethyst walk up the stairs. Sometimes, being a victor's child is a blessing and a curse. You are showered with riches and could have everything you ever wanted, but once you are in the Games, you are screwed. Destinee is not a victor's kid, but she worked harder than any other kid at the Academy to earn her place in the Games. Her hazel-green eyes flicked to their escort, who was on her way to pulling another useless name. Seriously, couldn't they ask for volunteers first so they can get this over with?

Diamond plunged her hand into the slips of paper. Destinee hopped from one foot to the other. She could barely contain herself. It was her time to finally go to the Capitol, to be in the arena, and come home with the title of victor. Diamond finally grabbed a name, and walked back to the microphone. Destinee's heart pounded in her chest. Diamond didn't even have the chance to read the name.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Destinee yelled, pushing past girls to get to the stage. Her green dress flowed behind her as she took her position on the stage.

**Isaline 'Isia' Flavie, D1**

"Four volunteers already! This will be a great year! And what is your name, darling?" Diamond asks the girl who just volunteered herself. She straightened herself and looked back to the escort.

"Destinee Parks." She replied.

Isia looked around her section. She was in the back of the groups, being in the Thirteen section. She couldn't catch a glimpse to her father, who was with all the other victors. Being a thirteen year old volunteer made her (probably) the youngest in history. Just thinking about saying those words made her palms clammy. She wiped them against her yellow dress. She knew that she had to; her father wouldn't let her do anything but go into the Games. It's not like she wanted to, anyway. She's only doing it because her father is making her. Diamond quickly plucked the last name for the females, and quickly read it to the Square.

"Carrot Hays." A gasp came from behind Isia, in the twelve-year-old section. A little girl began to sob as she walked past Isia. The Square was silent as she looked to the stage. Her father had his eyes narrowed at her, silently willing her to say those two words. Isia rolled her eyes and stepped out from her section.

"I volunteer for her!" _I wish I could have stayed in my section._

**Gemstone 'Gem' Ethers, D1**

Gem watched as a young girl, only thirteen, walk up to the stage. As the son of two victors and the brother of one, he knew exactly who this girl was. The Flavie's lived just down the block from them. Growing up, he would always catch her in her yard, playing with flowers and toys in the garden. Diamond made her stand next to the other four girls, while she introduces them one last time. "Here we have our females! Miss Spark Flare, Topaz Fays, Amethyst Bolt, Destinee Parks, and Isaline Flavie! Let's decide who our males will be, shall we?"

Gem turned his head to the side to catch his seventeen year old sister, Layla, in her section. Layla just missed her chance, coming in sixth at the Academy. Maybe she can compete next year. His eyes turned to his father, Quaid Ethers, sitting next to his oldest sister, Jetta. Next year, he'll be on that stage alongside them. His mother, Jada Ethers, is in District Ten at the moment, the district where she grew up. He wondered how their Reaping was going.

"Our first tribute is... Carsander Mal..." Gemstone pushed past a burley boy in his section to get to the isles.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

**Spinel 'Spin' Gleam, D1**

Spin watched as Gemstone took his position on the stage, standing in front of his father and sister. His eyes quickly turned to his girlfriend, Spark, on stage. She nodded slightly to him, signaling his turn to volunteer. Much to his dismay, he had placed second in the Academy, with Gem just beating him out. Spin touched the white rose on his suit, the one Spark gave him when he walked her to the Reaping. He couldn't wait to dominate the arena with Spark, taking down one victor's kid at a time.

"Our next tribute is..." Diamond paused, putting three slips on the floor. She must really hate walking. "Peter..."

It was his time. His voice raised in his throat, until the two words that were repeated all day came out. "I volunteer!"

**Ember Chambers, D1**

Ember watched as the newest volunteer walked on stage. He smiled to the first female volunteer, and she gave him a slight wave. Normally, the Reapings would have been over by now and Ember could be at home, relaxing. But, no! The Quell demanded ten tributes instead of two and he had to stand here for almost twenty minutes, watching volunteer after volunteer walk up the stage. He wiped his hands against the pants of his navy blue suit. Some kids were hopping around to keep focused. It didn't matter anyway. There are always volunteers for the Games. Why should they try to keep focus?

Diamond picked a name up from her feet and ripped open the paper. "Ember Chambers."

Every fourteen year old looked to Ember, whose pale green eyes have widened at the sound of his name. He stands there for another five seconds before the realization hits him in the chest; there aren't any volunteers for him. His breathing becomes rapid and his heart raced. Some kids tried to push him from his section. When he was exposed to the district, his breathing quickly slows down. With each step towards Diamond, he silently begs for the missing Career to volunteer.

No one ever stood up to volunteer for Ember.

**Gleam Alvarez, D1**

Was there no volunteer for Ember? Gleam looked around, trying to make sense of what happened. He would have volunteered for him, but he was told to volunteer fourth out of the five boys. Did a Career back out of the Games? He placed his hands on his neck, trying to think this through. His eyes gaze to the stage, where his stepsister, Topaz, was standing. She stood proudly in front of her district, not even glancing towards Gleam. He then looked to his stepfather, who was still looking straight ahead. He then turned his attention to his escort, who just picked up the fourth slip. _Here it comes._

"Duncan..." Gleam stepped out of his section, volunteering himself for the Games. He smoothed his curly, black hair before he walked to the stage. He could feel Topaz staring daggers at him. Ever since his mother and her father got married, Topaz hasn't opened up to Gleam about anything, not even training. Maybe it was just one of those relationships that may never open up. He climbed up the stairs and strutted his way to Diamond.

"And what is your name?" She asks.

"Gleam Alvarez." He replies, and lets the realization hit her. He knew that many Capitol citizens attended the wedding between a past victor and another woman. Diamond knew that Topaz and Gleam were related.

**Tyson 'Ninja' Romo, D1**

Gleam has just been introduced to the district, and it was the final tribute for District One in the Eighth Quarter Quell. Tyson looks around for his sisters, Holly and Kylie. Holly has just completed her last Reaping, while Kylie has five more to go. He spots Holly, who smiles at him. He allows a smile to creep on his face. His heart felt like it will beat out of his chest. Why was he feeling this way? There was only one more tribute to call before he can go home.

Diamond picks up the last of the slips and tears it open. She is eager for the Reapings to be over, judging by the loud ripping noise that came from the stage. "Tyson Romo!" She pronounces clearly to the crowd. A few seconds tick by before people begin to stare at him. Holly lets out a gasp, while a loud sob came from Kylie.

He's been Reaped? There were _two _chickens from the Academy? Tyson looked around him, glancing at the Peacekeepers who were coming his way. He quickly stepped out of his section and walked towards the crazy Capitol freak onstage. She grabbed him by his shoulders and placed him at the end of his line. She quickly called all the tributes names one last time before signing out with the signature 'May the odds be ever in your favor'.

She led every tribute into the Justice Building, placing them in separate rooms throughout the building. In a few moments, they will be visited by their family and friends.


	6. The Reaping: District Two

**Octavia 'Tavia' Malloy, D2**

The pricking of the finger doesn't even hurt anymore. After completing so many Reapings, watching people volunteer and return for glory, Octavia can't even feel when her finger is drawing blood. She is the only one in the Malloy home old enough for the Reaping. Paxton, along with her parents, are in the Justice Building, waiting for the Reapings to start. Her brother and sister, Lucas and Lannie, were in the back with all the other younger children. Octavia walks to the Seventeen section, her curled brown hair flowing behind her.

This is finally her year. The Academy has finally allowed her to volunteer, to bring glory to her district and her family. Every Malloy that has ever entered the Games has returned as a Victor, ever since her great-great grandfather won back when the Games were re-instated. As the escort, Marble Mason, walks out on stage followed by the past victors, Tavia twists the Celtic ring on her right pointer finger. She always played with the ring when she was nervous. The butterflies were eating up her stomach, something nagging at her to back down from her chance. No! Why would she chicken out? If she did, that means she put an innocent child to their death. And the humiliation will be too hard to live down. When Marble's voice worked its way into Tavia's eardrum, she snapped to attention. He ran his white hand through his black hair before he reached into the girl's bowl.

He barely had time to rip the name open before Octavia raised her voice. "I volunteer as tribute!" The other girls made a path for her to reach the stage. She didn't have to look up to Paxton to know that he was smiling like crazy for her.

**Flora Gem, D2**

"Octavia Malloy." The first volunteer says out loud. Marble claps for her, then walks towards the girl's Reaping bowl once more. Flora looks up to the stage, looking at the girl who stood there, looking like she owned the whole district. No one can miss a Victor's child, especially if she comes from a long line of victors. Something about Octavia made Flora a little upset.

Like most Careers raised in Two, Octavia and her family have an unquenchable thirst for death. No one can blame them; they have been trained to do so. Flora, on the other hand, isn't one to kill just to see someone bleed out and die. The reason why she trains may be completely different than every Career in this whole district. She uses it to get out her high energy levels. Even while waiting for Marble to call out the useless name, she is bouncing around, waiting for her chance to volunteer herself.

Her brown eyes continue to look at Marble as he plucks a single name from the bowl. He takes his sweet time walking back to the microphone, making Flora just bounce around more. His pale fingers rip the slip open. "Tessandra Plat." No one draws a breath. All Flora had to do was simply raise her voice and walk through her section.

**Scarlet 'Scar' Jason, D2**

"Oh, another volunteer!" Mason cries, helping Flora up the stage. Scarlet isn't friends with Flora, but she has seen her around the Academy. As Flora introduces herself to everyone, Scarlet looks to the boys section for Darin. She finds him, standing next to Kai Wilson, one of his training buddies. Darin sends her a tight smile, something he has been doing since the Academy has chosen Scarlet to volunteer. They both knew that either one of them was going to be chosen, due to the rules of the Quell. Who that was depended on their scores. For Scar, she scored third out of five girls. Darin scored ninth out of five.

Scar patted her hair as Mason grabbed another name from the bowl. How would she pull this off? Just volunteer, like the others? Act like a hero? She continued to stand in her section, waiting for Mason to call out the name. His fingers tear the slip, and he reads the name slowly. Scar didn't even register the name before she was calling out for her spot in the Games. Her feet walk towards Mason, slowly but surely. Her eyes find Darin, who offers her a wide smile. To a stranger, that might look genuine, like he really is happy for her. But, Scar knows better. When Scar reaches the stage, she refuses help from her escort to get up the stage.

She looks over the district, giving the confident look that most Careers would give. Mason asks for her name and shoves the microphone in her face. "Scarlet Jason." She replies, her voice a little shaky. Why was she so sad? This is what she trained for! She will see Darin when she wins the Games. Her sad expression is replaced with a smile, as fake as the one Darin gave her a few minutes ago. As long as no one catches the fake, she will look great for the sponsors.

**Lianna Oakstein, D2**

Following in order, Lianna would be next. Mason always draws out the Reaping, and that is not good for a hot summer day. Lianna looks behind her to the twelve year olds. They were squirming and moving around to keep themselves focused. At least they know there will be volunteers for them. It's not their turn to go into the Games yet. She wipes her palms on her brown dress, silently hoping Mason would just ask for a volunteer. The waiting is the worst part for Lianna.

"Wow, three volunteers so far!" Mason trills. "This will be an interesting year! Let's see who our next lucky lady shall be." _Finally! _Mason walks towards the bowl and dips his pale hand in. Lianna waits for the moment when he calls the name. His fingers latch on a name and he makes his way to the microphone. "Our fourth girl is... Roxy..."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Lianna screams above everyone. Whoever the Roxy girl was, she stayed in her section. Lianna walked out of her section, her braid bouncing on her back as she walked. She joined Octavia, Flora, and Scarlet on stage. Mason placed the microphone by her mouth. "I am Lianna Oakstein." Everyone will know her name by the end of the Games.

**Alea Delacour, D2**

Only one more tribute to be called for the honor of the Games. More like volunteered. Alea looks up to the stage, where her mother and father are sitting. Her parents won the Hunger Games years ago, and met during a Victory Tour. That's pretty typical of Victor parents. Alea has received many years of training and, since she is an only child, she is expected to continue to the victor line. Unfortunately for her, Octavia Malloy was chosen to volunteer this year. Everyone knows that no one can beat the Malloy family.

"And our final tribute is..." Mason announces as he rips the slip open. He draws a breath, as if he actually knows the girl on the piece of paper. "April Spark." April?

Alea looks at Jackson, in the Sixteen section. April is his younger sister. When no one spoke up for a few seconds, April began to walk towards the stage. Her hair covered her face so no one could see the tears spill from her eyes. Jackson gestures with his head to look at April. Words formed in Alea's mouth and they exploded from her lips. "I volunteer!" April stood in place, watching Alea walk in her place. Mason gave a small clap as she walked up the stairs. All five girls stood beside each other, waiting for the boys to be called.

**Apollo 'Psycho' Vesta, D2**

Finally the girl's Reaping was over. Mason introduced all the girls one more time before he moved to the boy's bowl. Apollo stood on his tip-toes to look at his uncle, Mercury, who was on the stage. Mercury couldn't see him, because he was so far away from the stage. Apollo is forced to volunteer at twelve, and no one can see him. He was still standing on his tip-toes so he can see Mason pull a name from the bowl.

"Our first boy for the eighth Quarter Quell is..." he started, "Jasper..." Mason didn't have time to finish the name before he heard a shrill voice call out for his position. He had to look all through the crowd to find a tiny twelve year old, moving to the stage. He is short, with slicked blonde hair and a tuxedo on his small body. Never in the history of the Hunger Games did a twelve year old from Two volunteer. Normally, everyone waited until they were sixteen or older.

Everyone allowed Apollo to walk to the stage, untouched. The Peacekeepers stayed away from him. Apollo saw the smile on his uncle's face. Mercury finally has shown him some emotion. In the twelve years of his life, Apollo never saw Mercury show any emotion. He is accepted from his uncle, but he knows the battle has just begun. He needs to win the Games for his uncle to truly accept him as a Vesta child.

**Marcus 'Mark' Ethnis, D2**

Mark stood in his section, slack-jawed at Apollo for actually volunteering. The Academy told him to wait about four more years, but he completely ignored their warnings and volunteered himself. Or did Mercury pay off the trainers in the Academy, so his nephew could be in the Games? No one will know until someone says something. Sometimes, Mark wishes that he could just kill Apollo for never listening to the Academy.

"A twelve year old volunteer! This is getting very exciting folks! Who will join Apollo in the Games?" Mason walked back to the bowl, but with four slips in his hand instead of one. Oh, boy. He's getting tired already. Someone, please stop feeding him fattening food. Mason rips the paper open and reads the name "Marcus Ethnis." Everyone turns to look at the boy with platinum blonde hair, expecting him to walk up the stairs. Mark just shrugs and steps out of his section.

Yay, a Reaped tribute from Two. Mark knows that sponsors will just glaze over him, because he didn't volunteer like everyone else. He looks at Mason, trying not to laugh out loud at his appearance. What kind of person in their right mind would walk out of their house with snow white skin and midnight black hair and eyebrows? Apparently some Capitol freak. Mark takes his spot next to Apollo, looking much taller than he should be. These Games will be way too long.

**Helios 'Flare' Flare, D2**

The first Reaped tribute walks up stage. Normally, Two will never have a Reaped tribute. According to history, the only Reaped tribute that won was Mercury Vesta, the uncle of Apollo. Helios counts out Mark to win already. At least if Mark fails, Two has nine more tributes to cover up Mark's damage. Helios looks in the girl's section for Arti, his girlfriend. She gave him a weak wave, clearly hurt by the Academy's choice to have Helios volunteer. He smiled back at her, hopefully to calm her down. Her eyes turned red as Mason started to open up the third name.

"Our third boy is Jacob..." Mason was interrupted by Helios, calling out to take his spot in the Games. Helios steps out of his section smoothing his hair as he walks towards the Justice Building. He continued to walk up, not looking at Arti. If he did, he would have broken down in tears. He could hear her muffled sobs as he walked to Mason. He finally took his place beside Mason. "I like that spark about you, young man. What is your name?"

"Helios Flare." He answered his annoying escort. "Just call me Flare." Mason clapped for Flare as he took the fourth slip in his hands.

**Marko Buck, D2**

Two more tributes and Marko can go home. He looks at the girls on the stage, focusing his attention on the first girl who volunteered, the Malloy child. Mason rips open the slip, but Marko isn't even paying attention. He turned his head to the Eighteen section of the girls, choosing who he will be with when the Reaping ends. The Reaping sometimes helped him, scoping out the best girls that he can hit on when the last tribute is picked. Someone tapped his shoulder and made him look to the stage. The boy, who Marko didn't know, mouthed the words _You've been Reaped. _

He's been Reaped? Well, that explains why everyone is giving him weird looks. Reluctantly, he stepped out of the section and walked to the stage. His eyes find the Malloy girl. He completely ignored Mason and walked over to her. "Hey, baby. Wanna be my ally in the arena? I can help you be a victor for your family." His voice was heard all over the district, and the Capitol heard it too.

"Fuck off, asshole." Malloy pushed him away. Marko smiled and laughed on his way to the end of the boys. He knows that every girl wants him, even the Malloy girl. She secretly wants him as much as she wants to win the Victor title. He wonders how many girls will want him in the arena.

**Logan Colette, D2**

Octavia's voice was still ringing over the crowd. No one ever curses at the Reaping, out of respect. Maybe Marko just pushed her over the edge. Marko is a bit of an asshole in District Two, trying to flirt with every girl in the district. Even Logan's younger sister, Anna, who is only twelve. Mason holds the last slip in his hands, the last name to be called. Logan finds his mother, Amber, on stage with the other Victors. This is the year for victor's children, he supposes. His thoughts shattered by Mason calling out a name. "Marble Trips."

A gasp was heard from the twelve year old section. Logan assumed that Marble was a young boy by the sounds of the twelve year olds in the back of the Square. Before Logan can call out the famous words that have been said all day, someone beats him to it. "I volunteer!" That voice was no stranger. Everyone turns to Donnington, Logan's older brother, ushering Marble back to his section. Logan stepped out of his section and pushed Donnington to the ground.

"You jerk! You know I was going to volunteer!" Logan yelled loudly. Peacekeepers came over as Logan kicked Donnington in the face. "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

"What are you...?" Donnington never finished his question. Logan's anger boiled over and he began to destroy his older brother. Multiple kicks to the face and punches to the gut later, Peacekeepers dragged him to the stage. Mason's eyes were wide as he saw Logan, covered in Donnington's blood, come to the stage.

"Let's welcome out last trib... uh... volunteer. What is your name?" Mason asked.

"Logan Colette!" He yelled to his district. He heard a loud sob come from the Victors. It was obviously his mother, calling for Donnington. It wasn't until Logan looked down at his fists and shoes when he realized that Donnington wasn't alive. Logan literally killed to be in the Games.

**A/N: So, what did you think of these Reapings? Well, I am now on a 'Spring Weekend' (It's only Thursday (yesterday), Friday, and a Monday) and I can update every day. I will add the District Three reapings tomorrow and District Four on Sunday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have added another poll on my profile. I would like if you take it. :)**


	7. The Reaping: District Three

**Mira 'Brainiac' Yeldale, D3**

Mira holds hands with her younger brother, Pen, on their way to the Square. Pen is one year away from being entered in the Reapings, while Mira is one away from being out of reach of the Games. Even though Pen has nothing to worry about, Mira can feel him shaking as she holds his hand. They walk into the entrance of the Square, right on time. The check in line is long, and people are still signing in. Mira pulls Pen to the side and kneels down.

"Okay, I'm going to sign in now." She says, pull Pen close to her. "You go wait with the little kids until the Reapings are over. They will be a little longer than usual, so just stay put. I will find you when it is all over." Pen shakes as Mira holds him close. Her auburn hair falls over her neck and grazes the top of Pen's head. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"Good luck, Mira." Pen whispers as he follows all the other kids who aren't old enough for the Games. Mira stands in line, waiting for her blood to be drawn. Her palms began to sweat as she stood in line. She wipes them on her skirt, trying to calm herself down. _It's your last Reaping, Mira. You'll be fine. You won't be chosen._ The Peacekeeper grabs her hand and pricks her pointer finger. The blood is squished on the paper, inside the box. Luckily, this will be the last time of her finger bleeding.

**Jenifer 'Gizmo' Gizmo, D3**

District Three's escort, Text Mic Pecks, steps out from the Justice Building. Jenifer's father has just recited the Treaty of Treason and named the living past victors. Text has a weird smile on her face that Jenifer can't read. She grabs the microphone from Jenifer's father and starts to speak in her robotic-like voice. "Thank you Mayor Gizmo. I am honored to be in District Three for choosing ten lucky children for the honor of competing in the Hunger Games. Let's begin, shall we? Smiley face." Some kids look at each other in confusion as she grabs the first name of the Quarter Quell. "Our first female is... Mira Yeldale."

From Jenifer's section, she can see an eighteen year old step out of line. Mira just walked to the stage, probably hoping for a volunteer. But this is Three. Mira took her spot next to Text as the escort used her metallic colored skin to smooth out her pure white hair. "Now, who will join you? Let's find out!" Text grabs another slip from the bottom of the bowl and goes back to the microphone. "OMG! It seems we have a Gizmo child." Everyone's eyes look around for the four Gizmo children. Jenifer's heart drops. "Johanna Gizmo!"

Johanna steps out from the Thirteen year old section and walks up to the stage. Jenifer knew that Johanna couldn't make it in the arena. Ever since she was young, Johanna has had a stammer that had made it hard for her to speak correctly. When Johanna was walking past the Fifteen section, Jenifer couldn't hold it anymore. "I volunteer!" She stepped out from her section, her yellow dress sticking to her sides. She ushers her little sister back to her section, trying to hold in tears. She faces Text, realizing that her fate is right in front of her.

**Amaizella 'Amaize' Gemaine, D3**

Jenifer walked to the stage, trying to hold in her emotions. Everyone can tell she is going to cry. Her eyes have already begun to turn red and her lips are quivering. A volunteer from Three is very rare, considering their placement in Panem. Amaizella fingers the necklace on her throat while Text tries to keep the atmosphere light and playful. "Oh my! Reblog! Our second tribute and she's a volunteer! Okay. Who will join these two ladies?" Text walks to the Reaping bowl and plucks a name from the very top. Her heels click loudly as she makes her way back. She rips open the paper and gives an awkward look to the name printed on it.

"Oh my goodness. I've never seen this name before." Text reads the name one last time, slowly, before announcing it to the crowd. "Amaizella Gemaine! What a unique name you have darling." Amaize stands in her section, very frightened. A loud cry is heard from the parent's section. Amaize starts to step out of her section and saw her boyfriend, Ty, run to her mother. Ty holds onto Ms. Gemaine as her only daughter walks to the stage.

Amaize starts to walk up the isles, her yellow eyes catching the attention of the cameras. She takes her place on stage next to the two other girls, looking over their district. From the stage, Amaize can see her mother and boyfriend, holding each other as if they were related to each other. Just seeing them like that makes her want to cry. But, she held her composure for the cameras.

**Anthea 'Mouse' Jordan, D3**

Amaizella has taken her spot on stage as Text reaches for another name. Anthea fingers the laced hem at the bottom of her dress. Halfway through the girl's Reapings and Anthea may get through her very first Reaping. Her friend, Georgia, stands next to her, standing calmly in the back of the Square. Their chances of being Reaped into the Hunger Games are very small, but there is that possibility. Text grabs the name at the bottom of the bowl and walks to the microphone.

"Our fourth lady is... Anthea Jordan!" As soon as the name is announced, everyone in the Twelve year old section turns their heads to the unlucky girl. It takes a minute for her name to completely sink in. _I was called? _Her throat clogs up and she slowly moves from her section. Her first Reaping and she has been chosen to compete. Her big blue eyes have slowly begun to turn red with tears. With each step closer to the stage, she realizes that she may not ever see District Three again.

Anthea passes the Fifteen year old section and catches the eye of her sister, Saffron. Saffron has tears in her eyes too, but nothing escaped her throat. Everyone knows that the Hunger Games is just a death sentence, and volunteering takes serious guts. Anthea can't be mad at her older sister for not volunteering. She knew how hard it is to volunteer your death. As Anthea passed Saffron, her sister mouthed the words _I'm so sorry, Mouse._

**Cassandra Green, D3**

The little twelve year old walked on stage, eyes red and trying to hide her face from the crowd. She stands there, wiping tears from her cheeks and tries to look strong for everyone in the District. Only one more female tribute to go before Cassandra has to stand through the boys. Ugh. The Reapings are so boring and pointless. Wouldn't it be easier if Capitol officials went to every district, pulling citizens between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight? That way, Cassandra doesn't have to spend one day watching weak kids cry over the fact that they will die.

"And our last female tribute is..." Text (Oh God, that name is so stupid for an escort) trills, grabbing a name from the bowl. Her fingers rip the tape, exposing the name to her eyes. "Cassandra Green!" Cassandra stood in her section for a few seconds, wincing at Text's pronunciation. It's Kus-awn-dra. It's not a long 'A'. A few people nudged her out of her section, making her almost trip in her high heels. _God, I'm going!_

As Cassandra walked to the stage, she can't help think about why she going so calmly. The Capitol is sending ten children to their deaths, and now she has to be one of them. She may be among 139 kids that will never leave the arena to see their families again. The Dark Days were over 200 years ago! Didn't the districts already learn their lesson when the Mockingjay Rebellion occurred? Cassandra walked up next to Text, holding in her anger. How long can she hold it in for?

**Gadget and Gizmo 'The Twins' McGhee, D3**

"Well, let's give a big hand for Mira, Jenifer, Amaizella, Athea, and Cassandra! Woot!" Text says with an insane amount of pep in her voice. People clap out of respect, and Gadget and Gizmo stood in their sections clapping very softly. This is their third Reaping, and they knew how this would work. Their name would be on the same slip, and they would count as two people. Ever since they signed in two years ago, the Peacekeepers keep giving them weird looks. They were the only Siamese twins in District Three.

"And now, for the boys. Who will our lucky five boys be? Let's find out. Winky face." Why does she speak like a robot? That Capitol accent must be super heavy on her. Text walks over and grabs a slip from the very top of the pile of names. She unfolds it and a shocked expression swims across her face. "Um... Our first _two _tributes are Gadget and Gizmo McGhee." Everyone in the Square turns their heads to the Fourteen section, to the Twins. Gadget and Gizmo look at each other in disbelief. They have been Reaped, together.

They stagger out of their section, and slowly walk to the stage. They take their time, working together to reach the stage. When they reached the stairs, they looked at one another. Gizmo starts to climb on the right side, and Gadget finishes off with the left. Some on the sections have giggles rippling through them, enjoying the little show the Twins are putting on. By the time they get on the stage next to the five girls, Gadget looks to the back of the crowd. He sees their younger sister, Pixel, standing next to their mother. He can see the expression in her eyes. She doesn't understand why they are on the stage together.

**Wire Kane, D3**

The Twins stands on the stage, looking around like deer in headlights. Wire stands in his section, realizing that the Twins are a blessing in disguise. With two tribute already on one slip, there are only three more boys that need to be Reaped. And Wire hopefully isn't one of those three. After the Reaping, he has a scheduled meeting with the Mockingjay Army to discuss how they are going to shut down the Games. District Three is one of the districts that may get the Games to stop. They control the technology that powers them. And Wire is good with technology and wires, hence his name.

"Two tributes for the price of one! Lol!" Text laughs. "Now, who will join the twins?" She grabs a name from the bowl, which she has made Mayor Gizmo move closer to her. _Lazy Capitol citizen._ "Next up we have... Wire Kane!" Wire pushed his long black hair from his eyes. His heart beat quickly and a swooping feeling overtook his stomach. _Shit. That's me._

To avoid a scene, Wire just stepped out of line and started to walk towards the stage. What about his meeting? If he's in the Games, how will the Army members shut down the technology communication? Wire looked behind him and saw one of the Army leaders of Three in the crowd. His face is serious, but he doesn't look disappointed. He looks like he was expecting it. Wire continued to walk to the stage, the Army never leaving his mind.

**Ventel 'Ven' Larcus, D3 **

As Text was introducing Wire Kane to the district, Ven fiddles with the hearing device in his right ear. Ven continued to touch it, making sure he can hear the escort if his name gets called. Ven looks to his friend, Mack, who is standing beside him. When Text grabbed the next slip, Mack imitated her, pinching his face and acting like his wrist was broken. Mack and Ven, along with their other friend, Carry, have been friends for years and have been imitating numerous escorts. District Three has been constantly replacing escorts for years.

"Our fourth boy tribute is... Vental Larcus!" Did Ven hear right? Is his hearing device busted? She didn't just call his name. The reality hit him when Mack placed his hand on Ven's shoulder and gave him an upset look. It was true. His name was called. He patted Mack's shoulder and exited his section. He walks toward the stage, smoothing out his light brown hair. His palms became clammy and his heartbeat wouldn't slow down.

Ven has truly been called to compete in the Hunger Games. Like most people Reaped for the Games, he was hoping and praying for a volunteer to allow him to stay in District Three. But, he knew that no volunteer was coming. He was going to have to fight with around thirty people who have trained their whole life for this, and around 110 people who were just as afraid as him.

**Nix Devos, D3**

Nix's hand was on the shoulder of the boy next to him. The boy allowed him to lean on him for just this Reaping. This is how he has been doing this since his first Reaping. Vental was re-introduced by Text and she grabbed the final slip from the bowl. Nix's heart sped up and made him sweat even more than the sun is making him. He was nervous for what he was about to do, but he and his parents had a long talk about that decision last night, while his baby sister Emma was sleeping. Emma probably won't even remember this day. But Nix's parents sure will.

"Our final tribute is... Cell..." Text didn't get to finish the name. Nix let go of the boy he was standing next to and volunteered himself for the Games. A hushed silence came over the whole Square. Volunteers are rare in this district, but two in one day was a complete shock. Text just stood on stage, coaxing Nix to come on stage along with the other nine kids.

Nix slowly hobbled towards her, trying to keep his balance. His lung slightly hurt as he walked, but he pushed through so he can reach the stage. A few Peacekeepers rushed over to help him stand on his two feet and walk him the rest of the way to Text. When he reached the stairs, one lone Peacekeeper helped him step up the stairs to the rest of his district partners. As Text was introducing everyone once more, Nix found his parents in the crowd. His mother was silently sobbing, while his father was consoling her. They knew his reason for volunteering; so he can get treatment and live a long time with his family.

**A/N: Another Reaping is completed! District Four is tomorrow, and then we will have to wait for District Five. I know, but my life is kinda hectic right now. So, which tributes stood out to you? When I got the submission of Gadget and Gizmo, I kept wondering how I would pull this off. I think they are very unique tributes. :) Read and review. It keeps me going. :D**


	8. The Reaping: District Four

**Tori 'TT' Williams, D4**

Even though District Four is considered a 'Career' district, not many people are trained. For Tori, that meant that she may go into the Games blind. Tori waits in the Seventeen section, standing behind the oldest kids eligible for the Reaping today. She picks at the hem of her blue sundress. She wishes that she could be at home, planning her wedding with Tyler. For being only seventeen, Tori has been beginning her new life when her chances for the Games are over. Her two year old son, Riley, was born at the wrong time, but she knew that Tyler would stay with her.

The clock chimed twice, signaling the start of the Reaping. After coming to the Reapings for years, Tori tends to glaze over everything at the beginning. During the Treaty of Treason and the Games Revival Treaty, she slowly turns her head to find Riley. While the video played, she started to play with her dark brown hair. It wasn't until their escort, Lexingtous Mintus, pounced on stage when Tori began to pay attention to her surroundings. Lexingtous seems to be very happy to be in the district. Who wouldn't when the air smells like salt?

Lexingtous doesn't even introduce himself before he grabs a slip from the girl Reaping ball. _He must really be excited. _His checkered green suit swayed on his body as he walks to the microphone. "Hello District Four! My name is Lexingtous, and I am excited for these Reapings, if you couldn't tell." He waves the slip in his hands. "Our first tribute of the Quarter Quell is... Tori Williams!" The color drained from her face. _Why my name? Why? What about Riley? _Her thoughts quickly came to a stop when she walked out of her section. She held in all emotions as she walked to the stage.

**Jensen 'Jen' Powers, D4**

While Lexingtous reintroduced the first tribute, Jensen tries to stay calm. This was her year. She will be the volunteer from Four, return as Victor, and live a peaceful life with her boyfriend Nico in the Victor's Village. Koi, her stepmother, will just have to live on the streets. Jen takes a deep breath as Lexingtous walks over to the girl's bowl once more. His pale hand dipped into the bowl, grabbing a name in the middle of the bowl. That name won't matter by the time Jensen raises her voice.

"Our next tribute is... Lara..." Jensen quickly stepped out of her section, her brown ringlets bouncing in the air.

"I volunteer!" Whoever Lara was, she didn't dare say a word. As she walked to the stage, she knew people were watching her. She brushed her hair out of the way as she walked a little slower. Black feathers swayed from her dress, and some people have taken notice of the colors of the feathers attached to her dress. Her colors and the design mirrored Katniss Everdeen's dress from over 120 years ago.

**Jennifer 'Jenn' Hessing, D4**

The realization hit Jennifer when she saw Jensen walk to Lexingtous. She remembers the pictures from her text books at school, and her dress was like Katniss's dress. Was she slipping a message to the Capitol? Jenn quickly dropped that thought. Ever since the Mockingjay Army went public, she has tried not to think of people being involved with it. Rumors are circulating that Three might try to stop the Games this year. Her attention turned back to her escort, waiting to go home and get some sleep. All the talk about the Army makes her sick.

Lexingtous ripped open a slip of paper, ready to read the name printed on the paper. "Rebecca Hadley." To her left, Jenn felt a hand tightening on her own. Jess Hadley, one of her friends, watched as her sister was Reaped. Rebecca was a young girl, not old enough to survive the Games. She slowly walked to the stage, keeping her composure and her beautiful blue eyes slowly turning red. Jenn's heart began to hurt as she saw the little girl walk past her section. Before she had time to think, Jenn stepped into the isles, grabbed Rebecca's arm and yelled out, "I volunteer!"

Jess gasped loudly, watching her friend volunteer herself for her sister. Jess ran from the section, embraced her sister, and leads her away from Jenn, who was now walking to the stage. Not everyone in Four gets training. Jenn, being the daughter of the Mayor, never had training. She's not one to fight, after what happened to her family. Lexingtous congratulates her, introducing her to the district. Now her name is known.

**Hunter Skilten, D4**

"Jennifer Hessing." The volunteer speaks to the crowd, her face as pale as paper. Hunter recognized that last name. She's the mayor's daughter, the sheltered baby. A lot of rich children in Four don't typically train or participate in the Games, because they already have everything they want. If a rich kid does train, they probably want to break away from their family. Jennifer probably wants to break out of 'the Mayor of Four's daughter'.

Most people want to dress up for this Reaping. Hunter could really care less. Normally after the Reaping, she and a couple of her guy friends would quickly change and play some sort of sport. None of her friends were ever Reaped, so she never had to stay in the Square longer than she needed to. She used the tips of her high tops to dig into the dirt. Lexingtous grabbed a name and ripped it open. "Our next lady is... Hunter Skilten!"

The name bounces around her skull, wrapping around her brain. She's been chosen? Out of all the girls in the bowl? How? Wolf whistles come from the guy section and a few older boys no longer eligible for the Reaping. She steps into the isles, allowing the district to see who the boys were causing a fuss about. She walks to the stage, her copper hair swinging in her high ponytail. After years of seeing the tributes being plucked like chickens and then killed, Hunter couldn't believe she'd be one of them.

**Lily Hall, D4**

One more girl and Lily can go home. The girl, Hunter, took her spot beside the other three girls and waited for Lexingtous to grab another name. The heat began to beat down on the district, making Lily sweat and make her legs feel damp. But, there was no way in hell she would be wearing a skirt. Even though you dress up for the Reaping for respect, Lily believed that skirts and dresses and crap were just a cover up for every emotion the Games put you through.

"And our final lady is..." Lexingtous took his time opening the name. "A lady named Pearl Waters." No one moved for a few seconds, until a fourteen year old girl stepped out of her section. Lily's heart began to hammer, and she saw her sister, Kai, in the Eighteen section. Kai made a pushing motion with her hand, and Lily caught on. She stepped out of her section and raised her voice high above the crowd.

"I volunteer for the Hunger Games!" Lily ignores everyone in her way, even the Peacekeepers, just to get to the stage. She takes her place, becoming the last girl for District Four.

**Caspian 'Cas' McLeod, D4**

Caspian brushes his dark bronze hair from his eyes and saw Lexingtous walk up to each girl and say their names once again. As he was doing that, Cas caught the eyes of his mother on the stage, willing him to volunteer. His older brothers, Finn and Mars, have trained but never made it into the arena. They were close on their Volunteer Exams, but scored third and second, respectively. Now, the Quell that calls for five males from each district means that they can both go into the Games. Cas wipes off non existant dust from his grey pants as Lexingtous grabbed a name from the boy's ball.

"Now for the boys! Our first male is... Wave..." The name is never finished. Cas yells loudly over the crowd, volunteering himself for the Games. Before he exits the Eighteen section, he turns to his twin brother, Ronan. He quickly wraps his arms around him, slipping a hint in his ear. "Just be loud. We'll get noticed either way."

Cas and Ronan break apart. He walks to the stage with the weirdly pale escort holding out his hand. He walks up the stairs refusing help from Lexingtous. He slowly passes his mother, their identical sea blue eyes locking with one another. Without her saying a word, he can tell that she is proud of her son. Cas turns and looks to Lexingtous, who is holding a microphone to Cas's face. "My name is Caspian McLeod."

**Ronan 'Ro' McLeod, D4**

"My, my! A Victor's son? This will be a good year for the Games!" Lexingtous shrills loudly, his words piercing Ronan's ears. Lexingtous walks to the bowl, plucks a name from the sea of names and walks to the microphone. Ro's heart began to pound with each passing second. Lexingtous slowly rips the paper, making the tension even worse for everyone. When the paper was finally unfolded, Ro's heart beat escalated higher. "Our next male is..."

"I VOLUNTEER!" Ronan yells before Lexingtous even calls the name completely. He pushed out of his section and took the small walk to the stage where his brother and mother were. You had to be blind to not know that the McLeod brothers were twins. As soon as Ronan took his place on stage, everyone recongized them as the Victor's children. Lexingtous looks like he might burst from too much excitement. It's been a while since Victor's children from Four volunteered, judging by his face.

"Congratulations, young man. Is your name Ronan McLeod?" Ro nods slowly. As if he didn't know that. "You do know the name I pulled was yours. You could have just stayed in your section until I called you up here, Mister McLeod." A ripple a laughter went through the crowd. Ronan's face turned a light shade of red, but he shook it off. Like that mattered? Escorts like Lexingtous need to learn how to keep their big mouths closed. It saves a lot of time and energy that goes into the Reaping. Ronan stood tall and proudly beside his brother as Lexingtous reached into the bowl one more time.

**Howard 'Pirate' Gellen, D4**

Howard adjusted the eye patch on his left eye. The sun is making him sweat more than normal and it is leaking behind the patch. Reapings don't really bother him that much. He just stands, watches, and hopes that his name isn't pulled from the bowl. Only three more names and he can go home. He looks above the heads of the older kids in front of him to see the pale escort rip open a slip of paper. From his right eye, he can see Lexingtous is just about to announce the unlucky boy.

"Our next tribute is... Howard Gellen!" His heart dropped to his feet. People slowly turned their heads to him, staring him down. The sweat on his forehead began to drop faster. "Howard? Where are you?" Howard took a small step out of the Thirteen section, silently hoping that someone would volunteer. His feet began to speed up slightly, realizing that this is his fate. Why didn't Lexingtous pull his name when the McLeod brothers were still in the crowd? He would have been saved from these Games. The thought of potentially dying by 139 kids just made every kid scared of this Quell.

Lexingtous helped Howard up the stairs and placed him beside Ronan. Standing beside the Victor kid made Howard feel already scared to enter the arena. His heart beat even harder when he saw his youngest sibling, Thomas, cling to his mother. Thomas is only five. He probably doesn't understand why his older brother is on stage with two gigantic boys and five other girls. Howard tries not to break down looking at Thomas.

**Tyga 'Ty' Forlough, D4**

The young boy stood beside the Victor's child as Lexingtous recaped the tributes so far. Tyga has seen that little boy around the district before. He, along with everyone else, calls him Pirate when he walks by. Seeing that young thirteen year old on stage made Ty sick to his stomach. The Games needed to end. Ty knew this more than a typical District Four citizen. He has not trained one day in his life. In fact, he snuck out of the district many times to meet with District Five rebels. He is a part of the Mockingjay Army.

"Our fourth boy is... Shell Lake!" A young boy stepped out of his section. Tyga watched as the twelve year old walked to the stage, his face silently asking for a volunteer. Tyga looked on the stage at Tori's face. His friend, Tyler, is her fiance and he knew that Tyler couldn't carry on without the mother of Riley. Maybe when he gets to the Capitol, he could help secret rebel tributes to shut down the Games. Ty stepped out of his section quickly to intercept Shell. The words fell out of his mouth before his ushered the child back to the Thirteen section. He is a tribute in the Hunger Games.

After Shell was ushered back, Peacekeepers grabbed Ty from his arms and led him to the stage. Lexingtous greeted him with his purple eyes that clashed with his pale skin. The Reaping has been nothing but a blank for him. Hopefully, this will be the last Reaping Panem ever holds.

**Dylan Sands, D4**

Only one more. One more chance to escape this hell called Dylan's Life. Tyga took his spot and Lexingtous began to clap in excitement. Dylan pushed some of his blonde hair from his sea green eyes. He has let everyone take their spot for the Games, their chance for glory and riches. The worst to him was the Victor's children, who already have everything they have ever wanted. They never knew hunger, they never knew desperation, they never knew sleepless nights. Dylan stand in his section, trying to stay as calm as he can.

Lexingtous dips his hand into the bowl, grabbing a name from the bottom. He opens the slip and takes a deep breath. "Our final tribute is a young man named Jessie..." Dylan steps out from the crowd, earning a small gasp from the adults in the crowd behind the children. He volunteered himself and walked toward the stage with the money satisfied children. Just looking at both McLeod brothers made him want to come out as Victor even more now. Unlike most people who enter the Games, he doesn't just want to survive with his sanity in tact and with the riches, glory, blah blah blah. He wanted to win to give, not just himself, but his mother a better life. Many people have tied terrible names with Dylan. He is hoping to change that title.

He stood on the stage, finding his mother in the crowd. Her worn face was something that Dylan was ready to change. She wouldn't have to completely sell herself or stay up late to earn a living. As he looked at his mother, Lexingtous ran through every new tribute's name. Tori, Jensen, Jennifer, Hunter, Lily, Caspian, Ronan, Howard, Tyga. He stopped on Dylan, remembering that he never asked for his name. "Dylan Sands." This will not be the last time that people will hear his name.

**A/N: About time I got this one finished. Sorry for the delay. I do not have a desktop to write this chapters on. I only can use a desktop at my dad's house, which is Tuesdays (not every Tuesday) and every other weekend. Until I get a laptop or WiFi for my Kindle Fire, I can not write these chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed District Four, one of my favorite districts to write for. :)**

**Okay, I have decided how the rest of the districts will work. Districts One through Five will be Reapings. Districts Six through Ten will be Goodbyes. Districts Eleven through Fourteen will be Train Rides. Unless you guys want individual Reapings, Goodbyes, and Train Rides, this is how they will be set up. I have a poll about this on my profile. You should take the poll so I can know how to do the rest of the pre-Capitol events. Thank you for reading and being patient. :D**

**-Ashlee**


	9. The Reaping: District Five

**Olivia 'Livie' Mendez, D5**

Every child took their positions in their appropriate sections. No one is excited for the Reaping this year, considering everyone's chances of being thrown into the Games are five times higher than a normal year. In the Seventeen section, Olivia stands alone, fingering the silver earings hanging from her ears. It's been three years since Olivia was truly scared for the Reaping. Seeing her younger sister, June, being Reaped at thirteen and actually coming home alive just made Olivia scared for her life. Now, June is in the Justice Building ready for the Reapings. She, along with another man, is a Victor from Five.

The clock struck two and everyone took their spots. June walked out in a plain blue dress and took her spot on stage. The mayor quickly read through the two treaties and announced their escort, Curie Pow. On cue, a pink freak with very minimal clothing pounced on stage behind the mayor. Olivia never liked Curie. She was the escort who, during June's Reaping, chose two slips and read both of them, choosing June because "_This Mendez girl sounds like a winner. Our newest tribute, June Mendez!_" That Reaping was unjust, but the Capitol allowed it. Curie didn't say anything until she went to the girl's Reaping ball and chose a name at the very bottom. "Our first girl is... Anais Mendez!"

A loud excited shriek came from the Twelve section. A little girl, bearing a resemblance to Olivia, walked proudly through the isles. Olivia's throat clogged up. Anais is a sweet girl, but Olivia knows what hides underneath her. Anais is the type of girl who should have been trained in Two, but was raised in Five. Before a thought went through her head to say no, Olivia bolted from her section and loudly yelled "I volunteer as tribute!" Curie gasped and looked back at June. June's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

**Adeline 'Addie' Hanran, D5**

Addie watched as the Mendez girl walked to the stage and introduce herself to the crowd. Addie knew June Mendez, the girl who won three years ago. She was the same age as June, a newly turned fifteen year old. Currie tried making small talk on the stage. But, Olivia didn't want to talk at all. Sometimes, Addie wonders about the health of the Capitol citizens. They force children to kill each other for something that happened over two hundred years ago and now they are forcing 140 kids to go in and 139 to die. Addie looked to her father on stage, next to June. Her father won when he was 17, when Addie was a few weeks old.

Curie walked over to the bowl once more, her heels clicking on the stage. Her hand plunged in, reaching for a name at the very bottom of the bowl. Her fingers latched onto a name as she walked back to the microphone. Wordlessly, she opened the slip of paper, revealing the name printed on the inside. She cleared her throat before reading the name for the whole district. "Adeline Hanran... I know that name! Aden, isn't that your daughter?" Embarrassment, fear, and anger all rose in Addie's chest the moment Curie called out her father. Addie pushes her fire-red hair behind her shoulders and steps out from her section.

Her black dress swayed against her knees as she walked. Curie was still trying to talk to Addie's father, wanting to know his reaction of two victor's relatives being in the Quell. Her fingers began to twitch as she walked to the stage, where her fate would be waiting. When she took her spot next to Olivia, she looked over the crowd for her rebel friends. She only found two, standing in the crowd of eligible teenagers. The others must be outside the boundaries of Five. Will this be the final Reaping in Panem?

**Amira 'Atom' Saunders, D5**

The Victor's daughter took her place on stage next to the other girls as Curie congratulated her. Everyone clapped for her, only because it was mandatory. Amira looked to her left, where her best friend was standing beside her. Venus was a good friend to Amira. She always helped her look her best for the Reaping every year. Venus was also the one who introduced her to Jakey Mirad, her boyfriend of two years. Amira looked back to Curie, who was now picking a name. Yay. The Reaping this year just dragged on and on. Of course, that goes without saying because ten people must be chosen.

"Our next lucky girl to compete is... Amira Saunders!" The breath was no longer in Amira's lungs. Head's turned to see who the unlucky girl was. Sweat began to drop from her forehead as people continued to stare at her. Shaking her curly brown hair behind her, she walked out of her section and found her way into the isles. The silence in the Square was deafening. Her steps were short and choppy. The air suddenly felt more suffocating than refreshing. Why was she chosen?

Her heart beat more and more as she climbed the stairs. Looking out over the whole district, realizing that they have already pegged her as an unlucky person for just standing on the stage, made her a lot more nervous than she realized. Curie patted her shoulder, restating that she is one lucky girl. Sure, in a sense, it is lucky to be in the Games. But, how can something so 'lucky' make Amira feel even worse? Curie allowed the crowd to faux clap for her as she walked over to the bowl once more.

**Lani 'Lain' Baldova, D5**

The girl on stage looked so frightened to be standing next to the escort. Judging by her personality, Lani would be afraid to stand beside Curie too. Curie picked a name from the middle of the bowl and moved her way back to the microphone. "Such a lovely turn out so far! Who shall join these lucky girls to be in the Quarter Quell?" Curie opened the name and cleared her throat before she read the girl's name. "Kylie Darris." Silence took over the Square once more, like it does when any name is called.

Kylie pulled herself from her section, just one section in front of Lani. Kylie slowly walked, much like most new tributes do. Lani could tell that Kylie was hoping for a volunteer. The words slowly crept up Lani's throat. Before they emerged, she looked to her older sister, Zoe, in the Fifteen section. Zoe flipped her hair, giving her younger sister a look of 'I'm much better than you'. That look on Zoe's face made Lani say those infamous words that Five isn't known for. "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Well, well, well." Curie says, dumbstruck as Kylie goes back to her section. Lani quickly got out of her section and started to approach the stage. Her eyes locked with Zoe, her expression morphing into confusion. Her bright yellow dress with blue dots made people turn heads as she passed. Of course, she was also a volunteer. Not many people volunteer out in Five. Finally, the attention is on her and not her sisters. Peacekeepers grabbed Lani from behind to help her to the stage. Her act of 'courage' made an amazing entrance to be one of the more favorable tributes.

**Aurora Sky Dawn, D5**

"My name is Lani Baldova." The volunteer just announced to the district. Curie congratulated her on her courage and asked the crowd to clap for her. Aurora did, but she didn't want to act like she was happy. People who are chosen for the Games are unlucky. People who volunteer themselves are just stupid or insane, in her mind. Aurora looked to the four girls on stage, realizing that the odds that one of them will come home alive is very small. She looked to Addie, who looked very uncomfortable. Maybe they could formulate something in the Capitol together to stop these Games from killing innocent children.

Curie walked over to the bowl and plucked the final female tribute for the Reaping. Aurora couldn't have been happier than this Reaping was ending. Of course, she didn't know who's name was on that slip of paper that Curie had in her hands. Curie ripped open the slip and looked over the name. "Our final girl is Aurora Dawn! What an adorable name!" Aurora's heart sank to her feet. Her composure stayed the same, but she was beginning to feel the pressure.

As she took her evenly paced steps to the stage, she began to think. She kept her head held high. She looked as if she was completely ready to enter the world of death. After years of watching the Games, she knew that sponsors of the Games love tributes with a lot of confidence. All she needed to do was act like she was ready for every little thing the tributes must endure. She walked up the stairs to Curie and stood on stage without a hint of fear. Those sponsors are all hers.

**Daniel 'Danny' Matulevich, D5**

As the last girl took her spot, Curie eagerly went over each of the girl's names to refresh everyone's minds. Danny couldn't keep the girl's straight, except for Olivia. She volunteered, making herself seem courageous, but that made Danny feel even worse. He no longer had the chance to tell her the feelings he has for her. Ever since she took her spot onstage, Danny has planned the conversation during the good-bye's. _I want to tell you I think I'm in love with you... Good luck in the Games. I hope you come back so we can be together... _But, Danny knew that saying those words would mess with her in the arena.

"And now, for our lovely gentlemen." Curie announces, moving her way to the boy's bowl. Danny didn't even see her pluck the name from the bowl. He was still thinking about what to say to Olivia during the good-bye's. How can he say this without making her feel bad? Danny slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm the nerves that built up all day. He wiped his sweaty palms on his khaki pants. Before Danny could process what was happening, everyone's heads turned to face him. With all of his thinking, he didn't hear Curie call his name.

Thoughts rushed through his head as he turns a deep shade of red. His throat became clogged with sobs as he stepped out from his section. Through his misty eyes, he saw Olivia's shocked face. The reality sunk in. He will never be able to tell Olivia his true feelings for her.

**Pike 'Orphan' Burgh, D5**

Danny took his spot next to Curie as she separated the boys from the girls. Pike noticed the deep shade of red Danny's face has turned. He looked like he was ready to burst out in tears and beg for someone to help him. Pike shifted his weight from foot to foot as he looked around his section. Danny was standing directly behind him, and he was chosen. It doesn't matter, anyway. Pike knew that the only way out of Five and his hell called life was the Games. This was his only chance to make a name for himself.

The annoying escort flounced over to the bowl and grabbed a name from the top of the pile. She opened it as she made her way to the microphone. Pike held his breath, mustering the courage to yell out the words that no one wants to yell. Curie giggled as she read the name. "Marcus Reed!" A young boy, probably thirteen, let out an audible yelp from his section. _Now or never. _Marcus was still yelling as Pike walked out of his section. "I volunteer! I volunteer!"

A crazy smile snuck onto Curie's face as she saw Pike walk forward to the stage. Little Marcus was carried away by Peacekeepers, after having a complete meltdown. Pike ignored every word Curie was saying as he pushed his red hair from his eyes. He took his position with pride, knowing that he can't turn back. He volunteered himself and he knew what he was getting into. Curie grabbed ahold of his lanky body and thrust a microphone in his face. "My name is Pike Burgh." No one will forget this name.

**Colten Hanran, D5**

The kid Colten recongized as the Orphan took his spot on stage. No one ever talks to the Orphan, especially not Colten. He once raided the garbage in front of his house in the Victor's Village and Colten's father told him to never speak to that orphan. Colten pushed his red hair from his eyes, the same shade of red as Addie's hair. Curie (would it kill her to put more clothing on?) congratulated the Orphan and she continued to move the Reaping along. She pounced to the bowl and reached for a name at the bottom.

She ripped the paper open, the name of the unlucky boy in front of her eyes. Her mouth dropped open as she read the name. "Oh la la! I believe we have Colten Hanran as our next tribute!" Mixed reactions came from all over the Square. People looked to Colten in disbelief. Addie dropped to her knees on the stage. Aden stood up from his chair, his face turning red. Colten just stood in his section, afraid to move. What would he do? His heart pounded so loudly he was sure everyone around him could hear it.

Peacekeepers moved their way to the Fourteen section to retrieve Colten. Instead of grabbing him, they held out their hand for him to take. Colten grabbed the cold black gloved hand and began to walk to the stage. His father continued to stand. Addie was still on her knees. Why was everyone afraid for Colten to be in this position? The Peacekeepers led him next to the Orphan, and just left him there.

**Rauo 'Rao' Getren, D5**

The other Victor's kid took his place onstage. His sister was still on her knees, not getting up even though the girl beside her was trying to pull her to her feet. Rauo picked at the wire braclet on his wrist as Curie tried to improve the mood. It's not like this hasn't happened before. During the 183 Hunger Games, the son and daughter of a Victor from Eight had to fight in the arena. The daughter was close to winning before the Career boy from Two got to her. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example.

"These Games will be interesting!" Curie exclaimes, as she examines what is going on behind her. She wordlessly walks to the boy's bowl and dips her hand into the sea of names. Her fingers latched on two before she walked back to the microphone. She opens one slowly, increasing the suspence. She smiles as she reads the name before she says it out loud. "Our next tribute is Rauo Getren!" Rauo's green eyes grew wide and his heart sank to his stomach, but he didn't allow that expression to show.

He moved out of his section and took confident strides to Curie and the other eight tributes. When he passes the Fifteen section, he quickly catches his sister Ressy's eyes. A smile spreads on his face. At least Ressy and his other siblings are okay. He shoves his slender hands into his hoodie pockets as he reaches the stage. Curie grabbed his arm and dragged him next to the Victor's son. "Congratulations, Rauo. I can't wait to see how you perform in the arena." Something about that tone of voice made Rauo shudder. It was like she wanted him dead.

**Bolt Bluely, D5**

Is this how Finch felt 126 years ago? Bolt stood in his section, two sections in front of Finch's old section. She competed in the Games alongside Katniss Everdeen all those years ago. After hearing countless stories about her, he knew that Finch was very sly. Could Bolt be just like her, allowing himself to come home safely? Curie's voice broke through Bolt's thoughts and she was announcing the next name. Only one more name and Bolt could go home. His heart was knocking against his rib cage as Curie sucked in her breath.

"Bolt Bluely!" Her high pitched voice pierced Bolt's ears as his heart started to break down his rib cage. He was chosen to compete?

He quickly exited his section to avoid the Peacekeepers. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as he walked slowly to Curie. How would he compete against Victor's children? The sponsors are familiar with their parents and he isn't connected to anyone. Then, the typical Careers. Bolt takes his spot beside Rauo onstage and Curie begins clapping loudly. "I give you our tributes! Olivia, Adeline, Amira, Lani, Aurora, Daniel, Pike, Colten, Rauo, and Bolt! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Curie rounds up all ten tributes and places them in certain rooms all over the Justice Building. Bolt takes a seat on a fluffy couch and waits for his visitors.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But, school is getting to me and my 'creative juices' are running a little low. I felt this chapter was extremely repetitive, but that will change by the next chapter. I have decided to set up the chapters like 'D1-D5 Reaping, D6-D10 Goodbye's, D11-D14 Train Rides'. This way, I can get to the Capitol faster and to the Games faster. :) If you don't agree with my set up, I am still setting this up anyway. Again, I am so sorry for the wait. Don't worry! Summer is coming and by then I can set up multiple chapters at a time. :D Read and Review! They keep me going!**

**-Ashlee**


	10. Saying Goodbye: District Six

**Ellie 'El' Tarson, D6**

A Peacekeeper shoved Ellie into the small room that the district has set aside for her in the Justice Building. The room was covered in old photos of Six's history. Like all parts of Six's history, the Victor's pictures are hung on the wall. From the first Victor in the twenty-second Hunger Games to the most recent victor during the 187th Hunger Games, each Victor's picture was hung proudly on the wall. Among those Victor's hung the photo of Ellie's grandmother, Renn. She won the 154th Hunger Games, who then mentored the Victor of the 158th Hunger Games. Would Ellie's picture be up there too?

The quickly opened and an older woman walked into the room. The Peacekeeper had to help her to Ellie's side. This was Renn, the former Victor and now a slowly dying grandmother. Ellie wrapped her arms around her grandmother gently as the Peacekeeper left. As soon as the door shut, Renn released her granddaughter. "You really think you're ready? Six hasn't had a volunteer in ages, much less a Victor. Can you bring home the title?"

Ellie's head ducked. Ever since she was little, she was secretly trained by Renn. Pretty much her whole life was centered on a victory. In this moment, Ellie couldn't think of just the glory anymore. She needed to get treatment for her grandmother's sickness. Ellie took a deep breath and smoothed out her curly hair. "Yes, Granna. I know I am ready." The elderly woman wrapped her fragile arms around her only grandchild as their final seconds ticked down. Ellie wished that she could keep her promise to her grandmother.

**Angelina 'Angel' Cross, D6**

"I'm so sorry!" Angelina whimpers as she hugs her twin sister tightly in her arms. "I didn't want to see you die out there. I had to!" Erica hangs on to her trembling sister. Angelina's tears fall from her eyes and land on her sister's shirt.

"Angel. You volunteering for me did nothing to help this family." Erica tells her. "You have the same odds as me. One out of 140. Were you trying to be a hero?" The words smack Angel like a ton of bricks. She would never volunteer herself into the 'Death Games' for a chance to be a hero. She is the older of the twins and she hates seeing anyone hurt someone younger than her. She's rather die, letting a younger child live than live, killing off someone younger than her. She pushed her black hair from her eyes.

"Erica, I would never act like a hero. Trust me. I was only trying to protect you." Angel hugs her younger sister one last time before a Peacekeeper comes in to drag her away. As Erica was being taken away, Angel was holding back tears. The door shut and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Erica could have known that volunteering for the Games is not for glory; it's for a protection purpose. That may have been the last time they would have seen each other and Erica says that? The tears cooled and new hotter ones replaced them. The door opened once more and a boy was standing in the doorway. "James!" Angel jumped into the arms of her beloved.

**Triss Cantilever, D6**

Triss blew air through her teeth. Being Reaped for the Games wasn't bad. Sitting in this empty room waiting for her district partners to finishing up saying good by was probably the worst part. No one would stop and say goodbye to a homeless child of Six. Maybe her 'male friends' would stop and say goodbye, but Triss knew those were one time things. She knew that they didn't care enough for her to say goodbye. She thought about the Reapings once more in her head. Three volunteers, two Reaped girls. Only one boy volunteered. Meh, typical Reaping if the Games always had ten tributes from each district.

The door cracked open wide and a Peacekeeper led a man with a dark hoodie. Triss knew exactly who this hooded man was, even before he pulled off his hood. The silent Peacekeeper left the room and allowed Triss and her visitor alone for a few minutes. Ed pulled his hood off, exposing a large scar on his cheek and his grey eyes. He is somewhat known around Six, selling drugs to people who are complete addicts. After a moment, Ed placed his hand on Triss's cheek. "I'm sorry about the Reaping, my dear. What am I going to do now that my best dealer is in the arena miles away?" A smile snuck onto Triss's mouth. She placed her hand on his.

"You'll find a way to deal while I'm gone. I'll be home before you know it." Triss said, looking into his depressed eyes. Ed is not a man to show his emotions. But, around Triss, his hard exterior seems to melt. Ed was the one who helped her when she was kicked out of the orphanage. He was the one who let her stay at his place while she was getting on her feet. He was the person who took care of her. Ed brushed his hand over her blond hair one last time. "Don't worry, Ed. I'll come home."

**Violet 'Vi' Carden, D6**

"Why did you volunteer, Vi?" Pop yelled to his younger sister. Violet played with the ends of her black hair, hoping this visit would be over. Pop was her only visitor, and that came with some loud voices. "What would happened if you died? This family has been through enough death! First Momma, then Dad, and then Rowan. Why, Vi?!" The minute Pop said her twin's name, her head just dropped. No one has mentioned Rowan in months. No one mentions him. He would have been eighteen this year, along with Vi.

"I thought if I won, we could finally have a better life than the life we're living since Momma and Daddy died." Violet says, her voice as demure as a mouse. "We are close to living on the streets and I don't want Dandy to be in pain of starvation." Pop's face suddenly softened at the mention of starvation. They know this feeling more than Dandy. They used to give their food to Dandy so he will have a full stomach for the night. Pop took a seat next to his younger sister. He pushed some of her dark bangs away from her eyes. Before Vi realized, Pop wrapped her in for a long hug. His whole body shook with sadness.

Violet grabbed ahold of her brother, holding onto his shaking body tightly. Without Pop, she wouldn't even be here right now. She held him tightly before the door swung open. A Peacekeeper grabbed Pop's arm and started to drag him away. "No! No!" Violet yelled after her brother. The Peacekeeper kept dragging him away. The door slammed shut in Violet's face, cutting her off from her sibling. Tears welled in her eyes as she went back to the couch. Will she come home like she promised Pop?

**Tara Romen, D6**

The clouds covered the sun, making the light disappear from the room. Tara sat in the room, her thoughts flickering back to when the escort called her name. She never thought she'd be in this room, but here she is. She's looking to pictures of Six's history on the walls and the sponsored weapons proudly hanging next to the pictures. Will she get sponsors in the Games? Will she return home? She petted her ashy blonde hair and pulled her legs up on the couch with her.

The door suddenly swung open and two people were in the doorway. No one heard the Peacekeeper as Tara's parents rushed to her side. Her mother wrapped her arms around her only child, holding her tightly until all the air was released from her lungs. Her father stood awkwardly to the side, his only arm clutching onto his wife's wobbling shoulder. No words were spoken from Tara or her parents: they knew words were useless at this point. The only thing they could do now was say their silent goodbyes and hope for Tara to have generous sponsors. The ticking clock was the only sound that could be heard in Tara's goodbye room.

Tara placed her open palm on her father's cheek, feeling his chin hairs prickled her hand. She held the tears from her eyes and she opened her mouth. "Daddy, I love you. Please don't worry about me. I can survive longer than most of the Careers without trying. Please don't be scared for me, please?" His eyes have turned a deep shade of red, his face having blotches of red appear, something that happens when he is about to cry. The Peacekeeper barged into the room, jolting the pictures from the wall. The man in white grabbed Tara's parents, despite her cries, and dragged them from the Justice Building. Tara's tears began to fall, just like her body when the door slams shut.

**Pyrus Josh, D6**

"Where's Mom?" Pyrus asked his father when the door shut. Krishan looked like a typical 'sober only for the Reaping' type of guy, who also happened to be Pyrus' father. Krishan just sat in the seat across from the couch, looking down at his son. The longer the silence dragged on, the more Pyrus began to realize that he does look like his father. He never believed the people around Six for years. But, when is father is sober, he can see the similarities. Pyrus expelled air quickly from his lips, scratching the back of his head. "I said, where is mom?"

Krishan just shrugged his shoulders up slightly. "Your mother was too ill to even come to the Reaping. She got permission from the Head Peacekeeper to stay home. She'll be in for a surprise when you don't come home with me." Hearing his father's words felt like a blow to Pyrus' heart. Rowyn is a great mother, despite her illness. She just got terribly sick from working in the factories of Six, being exposed to oil for so many years. Leaving Rowyn alone with Krishan was just too horrible for Pyrus to think about.

Before he finished thinking about the words he was going to say, Pyrus stood up from the couch and looked his father dead in the eyes. "Listen here, drunken bastard. If you treat Mom badly while I'm gone, I swear that when I come back, you will regret everything you did to her. Mom is just recovering from a bad illness. You don't need to act like an asshole to her just because all you want is your booze. You got that?" Krishan didn't say a word. The door flung open and a Peacekeeper grabbed him from the shoulder. Pyrus slumped into the seat, thinking about what he said to his father. Did he say everything right?

**Slade Knox, D6**

The tears were falling from Slade's mother as she held onto her only son. Her shaking body was violently moving back and forth. Slade tried to keep her steady, but his mom couldn't seem to steady herself. She was shaking too hard from all the tears in her eyes. Slade's father over looked both of them. His eyes were a little red, but no tears fell. Every so often, Slade could hear "Why?" coming from his mother's mouth as she cried. His heart hammered against his ribs. He knew exactly what she was crying about. He was a volunteer tribute.

"Momma, I only did it because of that young boy." Slade told his mother, pulling her away from him. "He couldn't have been older than thirteen. Did you want to see a young child die because of what the government set up over two hundred years ago? I couldn't have let him die. He was too young." Just saying those words out loud made Slade's eyes water up. Everything rushed back to the Reaping, when the young boy was called. His shrill scream carried through the Square. The way the Peacekeepers began to drag him. Once Slade called out his spot, everything else blanked from his mind.

Slade's father rocked back and forth on his heels. His deep brown eyes looked into his son's similar eyes. Whenever Slade looked to his dad, he always felt a twinge of sadness. That was something that he could never explain, even to himself. Slade's father placed his hand on Slade's shoulder, gripping him tightly. "I just want to let you know that this is reality. You are no longer sheltered in Six, with me and your mother. The Games may eat you up, but your mother and I will be waiting here for you to come home. I love you, son." Slade hugged his father tighter than he has hugged anyone. If only the door didn't open.

**Haul Cortege, D6**

The past Victors stared down the grieving family as Haul and his parents hugged on the floor. Haul hugged his mother tightly, trying to hold in the tears. Haul's father hugged him from behind, and they just stayed in the position for quite some time. Just feeling both of his parents around him like this made him realize how terrible these Games are. They tear apart families left and right, only to avenge what happened so many years ago. Haul's parents only have one child, and he is going to be sent away. Haul's mother lightly stroked his blonde hair, calming him down slightly.

The second his name was called during the Reaping, all hope left his body. He is the youngest age you can possibly be, and he has no experience in anything for the Games. He was only thinking of what to do in the arena, and that was why he looked so focused. He couldn't hear his mother crying or his father trying to console her. All he saw were potential arenas for the Games in a week. Would this be his last week to live in Panem? Why is Panem still holding the Hunger Games? They have no more purpose, but he wouldn't say that in a million years.

The three minutes have dwindled down to only one. Haul looked into his mother's eyes. Thinking of leaving her and his father for a long time just made him want to burst into tears. His parents were his only connection of love in this world, and now he was being taken away. No words were spoken throughout the whole visit. They only spoke through tears and their eyes. Haul turned to his father, who only wiped away his tears and embraced him. Lips touched Haul's forehead as the door opened. His parents complied, saying their silent goodbyes to Haul as the Peacekeeper led them out. Will this be Haul's last week alive?

**Dandy 'Dan' Carden, D6**

"Vi is okay, but she is really upset about the whole situation." Pop says as soon as their visit begins. "Dandy, I'm so sorry about how this turned out. I wish we could have been a happy family here, but that can't happen in Pa-" Pop is cut off by Dan hugging his chest. The brothers hug each other tightly as the seconds pass. Dan's tears continue to fall down his cheeks, constantly making his cheeks feel warm every couple of seconds. He agrees with Pop, but they both know there is nothing either of them can do. Pop lets Dan's tears fall on his shirt.

"I just wish I can stay home. I don't want to go to the Capitol. I don't want to fight in the Games. I don't want to die." Dandy begins to go into hysterics as he continues to hug his older sibling. Pop pulls Dandy away from his body. He wipes the useless tears away and cleans his face a little.

"Dandy, Vi is just as scared as you. Everyone in Six is scared. Even the kids that volunteered themselves." Pop begins, realizing they only have a minute left with one another. "But I want to tell you that you can survive. Stick with Vi and never leave her side. She will protect you and keep you out of harms way. But, if she can't, you will be taken to a wonderful place far away from Panem. Don't worry about me here. I belong in Six anyway. I love you Dandy." Pop finishes up talking as soon as the Peacekeeper comes into the room. Dandy held on tightly to Pop's hand, but the Peacekeeper made him let go. Will Dandy ever see him again?

**Nicoli Jasco, D6**

"I promise I'll take care of them." Cinder says, pushing Nicoli's black hair away from his eye. His older sister, Cinder, was always someone who just took care of people without asking questions. In Nicoli's case, she needed to take care of their younger siblings, Stevie and Analy. Analy was very little, and it wasn't due to her age or lack of food. Analy was one of the very few children who suffer from cancer. Nicoli can't bear to see his little sister go through that much pain. "I promise I will take her to every doctor appointment you need me to until you get back."

Nicoli looks to Analy. She has the most adorable face with a little flower wedged in her hair. His green eyes look into hers. "I'm going away now. I'll be back in a month or two. Be sure to keep Stevie in line when he doesn't listen to Auntie Cinder, okay?" Analy nods slowly and wraps her skinny arms around her brother. Nicoli managed to keep Analy naïve about the whole Hunger Games thing, even though she is in Reaping age. Analy has spent so much time in the hospital that the district has decided (with approval from the Capitol) to keep Analy out of the Reaping bowl. At least one of his family members is safe.

Nicoli turns to Stevie, whose face is streaked in tears. Nicoli, ever since his parents passed away, has been the father figure to Stevie. Unlike Analy, Stevie knows about the Games. He first starting watching them at school and he knows where Nicoli is going. Stevie jumps on Nicoli, trying to stay with him as long as he can. The door flung open. "Times up! Hurry on out!" The Peacekeeper showed no sympathy on his face whatsoever. Stevie started to scream as some Peacekeeper grabbed him from Nicoli. _It'll be okay, Stevie. I'll be home soon._

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! School is almost over and I am cramming for my final exams. I am exempt (THANK GOD!) from English and math. But, after my exams, I am all for writing more of the pre-Capitol stuff. :) I hope you enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too rushed. If it was, I am so freaking sorry. I also have a poll on my profile. I want to know who your favorite Career is. :)**

**-Ashlee**


	11. Saying Goodbye: District Seven

**Amy Hanis, D7**

Tears began to sting her eyes. Amy looked out the dirty window, looking at the now empty Square. The events of the Reaping continued to play in her mind. That annoying escort popped out on stage, trying to make everyone happy. She dips her hand into the rigged bowl. Opens the name and calls out Amy. The second Amy stepped on the stage, Aria tried to volunteer. All that escort said was 'Sorry, you waited too long dear.' Volunteers were always allowed up until the escorts pulls another name. That Reaping was completely rigged. Questions flowed through Amy's mind. Her anger turned to sadness when her older sister came through the door.

Aria quickly wrapped her arms around Amy, squeezing her tightly. Aria couldn't speak with all the tears in her throat. "I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry!" Her voice was drowning in her sobs. Amy tried to pull away from her sister, but Aria had a tight grip. Was it possible that Aria didn't know the Reaping was rigged to pull Amy's name? Amy yelled at Aria, making her release her.

Amy breathed in deeply, closed her eyes, and began to talk to her only sister. "Aria, the Reaping was rigged. Before you say anything, I have a theory. Remember when I told you about that person Alana recruited for the Army? The way she described her was a Capitol citizen. I was the youngest at the meeting. I believe that woman told someone about me and that is why I'm here." The door swung open before Aria could react to what Amy said.

**Kiva Cypress, D7**

Her hands were shaking so badly she thought they would fall off. Four other girls are in the other rooms, saying goodbye to their families. Where was Kiva's family? Her daddy was done working for the day, her mother doesn't work, and her brother wasn't working today. Her eyes looked all around the room for something to look at, but she only stared at wood. She tried to make her heart slow down, but the opening door made her heart rate spike.

An older man with a flannel short and messy brown hair grabbed Kiva tightly. The scent of lumber on his shirt made Kiva know who this was. Alec was holding his younger sister so tightly, she could feel his body shaking from the tears. "You shouldn't have been picked. You have so much longer to live. Your name was only in there five times." Alec talked so fast she couldn't keep up. Alec was always a fast talker. She'd miss that when she gets to the Capitol.

"Look at me. I'll be fine. No one will hurt me and I will come home completely fine." Alec's green eyes were turning a deep shade of red, and tears were being held back. All she needed to do was look into his eyes and she was lost. Her eyes began to water and her throat was getting tighter. Her confidence melted as she looked at her only sibling. Why was her named picked out of so many names? She began to sob, holding onto Alec as tight as she could. Tears spilled onto her face, but she was unable to stop crying.

**Cherry 'Bolt' Bolt, D7**

As the hug began to wear off, Cherry tries to extend her hug with Sebastian. Next to her parents, Sebastian is the only person she considers a friend. She and Sebastian have known each other for a while, but only recently they have begun dating. Today is their six month anniversary, and she has to spend it in the Justice Building before leaving for the Capitol. Sebastian began to stroke her brown hair as the silence dragged on. What words could be said about this? She is leaving and may never be back to see Sebastian or her parents. Tears started to well in her eyes faster than she can stop them from falling.

"Bolt, you're crying." Sebastian says in a deep voice, a voice he saves for when Cherry is upset. Not that it is often, but he uses it just for her. "What happened to the Bolt that never cries? You told me you never cry." He lifts her chin up with his index finger. With his other hand, he slowly wipes away her tears. A smile spreads across his tan face as the tears disappear. "See? You look better without all that water on your face."

A smile slowly creeps onto Cherry's face. She didn't know what it was, but something about this boy always made her want to smile. Whether he was joking or being completely serious, she just wanted to smile. "Bastian, please don't worry about me when I'm in the Capitol. I'll come home, looking just like this, ready to see you again." The last seconds ticked away as Cherry wrapped her arms around Sebastian. Like a typical scene, the Peacekeepers try to keep Cherry in the room while they take the non-tribute away. Also like a typical good-bye, Cherry screams at the top of her lungs for Sebastian.

**Gator 'Mutt' Sewell, D7**

"Are you scared?" Lumber says, teasing his younger sister. "These Games are made to scare little girls like you." Gator lightly taps Lumber's arm, telling him to be quiet. Lumber is her first visitor of the day, but she expects her parents to be next. For all Gator cares, her mother can just stay out of the room. The same words are going to come out of her mom's mouth, like 'The Capitol likes girls who look like girls' or 'Quit acting like your brother!'. It's not her fault that she grew up around boys and the lumber factories. It's also not her fault she has a boy name.

She looked her brother in the eyes and smiled right at him. "I am not scared. I can take on those Careers faster than you and Dad can take down trees." Gator continued to smile, but she could feel all the confidence seep out of her body. Not many tributes from Seven could take down Careers. The most notable one from Seven was Sheila Carwell from over 20 years ago. She took down three, one mercy kill and the other two were sibling kills. Even thought Seven is known for climbing trees and axes, not all tributes are built to wield axes and be strong.

Lumber only had to look at his sister once to see her emotions. They have been close since Gator was born, and he can just feel her pain. He pulled her close to his body, stroking her hair, and trying to make her feel better. "If you think you can come home, you can. You are stronger than anyone going into that arena and no one will expect a girl like you to go into the arena. Remember, we love you so much and we will be waiting for you to come home with the keys to a Victor Village home." Lumber's voice cascaded down Gator's back like warm water. Why couldn't she just stay home?

**Daisy Green, D7**

The door swung open and a tall man was in the doorway. He slowly walked to Daisy, his arms outstretched. She stood up and hugged her father, holding onto him tighter than she ever had before. He was only two inches taller than her and her eyes almost matched his. Her father's arms wrapped around her waist. Just seeing her daddy made tears want to fall from her eyes. "Daddy, did you see Toni yet?" Daisy's voice came out more clipped than she wanted. She could feel her father's grasp release on her body.

He took a seat on the couch provided by the Justice Building. He patted the seat next to him, beckoning his daughter to sit next to him. She complied as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Honey, I haven't seen Toni yet. Your mother is with him right now. He really did make his name known, huh?" Daisy knew what her father was talking about: When it was the males turn, a boy was called and walked to the stage. By the time he got to the stairs, Toni ran to that boy and tossed him aside without saying anything but standing next to the escort. Some of the younger kids giggled, while the adults stood there in horror.

"I can't help thinking that if my name wasn't called, he wouldn't be in the room next to me." Daisy ducked her head from her father's gaze. The silence started to eat up the precious seconds Daisy had with her father. A warm touch spread on her shoulder. All Daisy saw was her father's deep green eyes staring into hers. This was something her father was great at. All he needed to do was look at her, and all her problems would disappear. This current problem she has will not go away just by her father's gaze.

**Toni Green, D7**

"Mom, I only did it for Daisy! I want to protect her and be with her..." Toni's mother was only in the room for two seconds before he started to blabber on about his reasons. His mother just sat there, listening to Toni ramble on about what he did for his twin sister. Toni rambled on for almost a whole minute before Toni's mother placed a comforting hand on his left cheek. Her green eyes looked into his own green eyes, calming him down within seconds. Silence took over the room, enough silence to hear the ticking clock and the sobs from another room.

After a few seconds, Toni's mother began to speak in her comforting voice he has known his whole life. "I know what you did was to protect your sister. Your father is talking to her right now. I am here to tell you that I am not sad that you volunteered yourself. You did it for selfless reasons. But, I want to tell you to stay with your sister at all times. Don't split up with her for any reason. I have never been through the Games myself, but I have seen over thirty years worth of them. You are from a middle district, and the Careers won't look at you twice before killing you. Please, protect Daisy and live as long as you can. Do you understand me?"

Toni nodded his head and stared at his mother. She still had her warm hand on his cheek, keeping him calm and collected in this situation. Even though he is eighteen, something deep inside of him made him act like a scared twelve year old. He grabbed his mother and hugged her with all of his might. No one wants to leave their parents. And no one in the world would want to leave their parents so they can go off and die in front of the whole country. Toni held on for as long as he could.

**André Ricardo, D7**

Tears are the only way to explain André and Carrie's goodbye. When Carrie walked into the room, André picked her up and started to cry. Carrie also began to cry with him. Carrie couldn't say a word; her throat was clogged with sobs and tears. Once she settled down, there was only two minutes left in their allotted time to say goodbye. Carrie grabbed André's hands tightly and wiped her tears away. "Andre, I know your birthday is in two days. But, seeing this may be the last time I see you until the Games are over, I thought it would be best to give you your birthday present now."

Carrie reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a necklace. Black thread was laced through a wooden pendent, shaped to look like the District Seven seal. _A + C = 4EVER _was carved on the back of the seal, making André feel even more sad about the situation at hand. Carrie undid the seal and placed it around her boyfriend's neck. It hung low on his throat, the pendant touching his chest. "Carrie... I... How did you... I love it!" André placed his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"André, good luck in the Games. I know you'll come back to help your family out with the money problems everyone seems to have in this country." Carrie kisses his cheek lightly, reminding him about the first time they kissed each other. The door opened and a man in white yelled out for Carrie to leave. They kissed one last time before Carrie had to leave her lover behind.

**Axel 'Ax' Lunge, D7**

"Mom, I only did it for Faith." Axel explains one more time to his mother, who is sitting beside him crying hysterically. "I can avenge her death by killing all of One and Ten. If I take out their districts, I know we can get closure, something you were denied twenty-five years ago. Wouldn't you like that?" His mother just sat there, wiping her tears away. As he was waiting for his mom to reply to him, he thought about when the Quell announced. Reruns of past Quells littered the TVs around the country, and Axel got to see how his late aunt, Faith, fell to the Games. Jada Caldwell from Ten brutally took her out, no questions asked. She killed her, grabbed the knife and left. Ever since he saw that rerun, he vowed that he will avenge his aunt's death.

Axel's mother took in a deep breath before looking to her son. "Ax, you can't make me feel better after twenty-five years. My sister died in a way she couldn't control. Everyone wants to return home but only one can. I have come to terms with it. Why are you putting yourself on the line for what happened many years ago?" His mother's eyes continue to bear into Axel's body. Why was he putting himself on the line? He straightened himself up and looked back to his mother.

"I am doing this so we can finally get closure." He started. "I didn't know I had an aunt Faith until the Quell was announced. So, I am providing myself and the rest of the Lunge family closure. Mom, I will come back for you and we will live in a wonderful Victor's Village home when I return." He touched the back of his mother's head and kissed her forehead. Under his lips, he could feel his mother trembling with sobs. The last-minute ticked by as Axel tried to comfort his mother back to normal.

**Ky Underwood, D7**

All the District Seven memorabilia began to hurt Ky's eyes. All the variations of seals, the Victor Pictures, and the Victor's weapons made Ky's mind hurt. Why would the government want him to look at the past while waiting for a visitor? Suddenly, the door swung open and a Peacekeeper shouted out 'Three minutes!' as Ky looked at his visitor. It was a young man, barely older than twenty, wearing his Reaping best. Something about his face made him look familiar. The man walked over to Ky and offered him his hand. "Hello Ky. I know you don't remember me. I am the boy your brother volunteered for over four years ago. My name is Lichen and I just wanted to share something with you before you saw your sister."

Ky offered Lichen a seat next to him and he took it. Ky looked at him for a good minute and he still hasn't rung any bells. Lichen ran his tan fingers through his deep brown hair and looked at Ky. He took a deep breath before saying anything. "Okay. When your brother volunteered for me four years ago, I was expecting it. When the forest fire struck years ago, my parents died, along with most of my family. I was left alone except for my baby niece, who I had to care for. Even though many people lost their family members and friends, I acted like I had it worse than everyone. Despite my behavior, I did give up what I had to people who had less than me. I placed my niece in an orphanage, I gave people my help for nothing in return, and I remember giving a fresh loaf of bread to your brother."

The gears turned in Ky's head. He remembered that day when Elias came home with a loaf of fresh bread for him and his sister. Elias didn't want to eat much of it, so he gave the majority to Ky and Ashlynn. Lichen continued, "Well, he saw my selflessness as a sign of strength. When he volunteered for me, his words were 'Someone who will give up what he has for anyone else should not deserve to dress like a tree, be plucked like a chicken, and die by the hands of a Career.' He saved me because of my actions." A Peacekeeper grabbed Lichen before Ky could say a word to him.

**Pan 'Oak' Oakson, D7**

"Since our family is so big, we decided that we'd take shifts. And, since I am the oldest, I would go first and alone. Mom and Dad will speak to you last." Rachel spoke, much like she was an adult. She ruffled his curly hair under her fingers. Rachel and Pan have been close since they were little, and they have only gotten closer as they grew older. When Pan dropped out of school, Rachel taught him when she was finished at school. Then, after she was done teaching, they would throw axes in private as a competition between the two. Rachel would always win, according to their father, but Pan was improving daily.

Pan looked to his wrist, where his mother made him a bracelet over a year ago. His father carved an oak tree out of a piece of wood as a charm for the bracelet. Rachel touched his naturally broad shoulders. "So, do you think our axe throwing competitions we had made you a better fighter?" Rachel was never afraid to say anything, ever. Even if a Peacekeeper was right outside the door, she'd say something about their 'illegal training'. "Oh, and Twig wants to know where his birthday present is hidden." Pan smiled slightly at this comment. Twig's birthday is on Reaping day, and Pan always hides his gift.

"I feel like I can take down anyone. And tell Twig that his present is near somewhere full of luxury and riches." Pan winked at Rachel before the Peacekeeper came in. Hopefully Twig can find his gift in the cellar of a Victor's Village home without getting hurt.

**A/N: I'M OFFICALLY ON SUMMER VACATION! YAY! I hope to finish out the good-byes and start the train rides before I take another break. :) How was this chapter? Anything you liked? Hated? Also, how was your school year? I would love for you to answer in the reviews!**

**Also, I have a poll still on my page about the Careers. If you want to take it, please place your votes. It may play an important part in the Games. :D**

**~Ashlee**


	12. Saying Goodbye: District Eight

**Velvet Twaron, D8**

Everything in this tiny room began to annoy Velvet. The pictures of the factories, the needles, and the past Victors made her want to destroy it all. She shouldn't even be in this room. She should be home, with her Daddy and all the expensive furnishings, but her name had to be called. She doesn't deserve to be sitting on this bench, waiting for someone to wish her luck in the Games. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a frustrated sigh. The door creaked open and a tall man with a dark suit was in the doorway. Velvet stood up at the sight of her Daddy. When the door shut, her anger released like a broken dam. "Daddy, why didn't you do anything? You let me get dragged away by those men! Daddy, why?!" Mr. Twaron pulled his only daughter to the couch.

"Honey, you can't just fight the Reaping. No matter how much money a child has or doesn't have, they must be eligible for the Games. I can't just fight the system. I'm sorry, sweetie." Velvet didn't even look at her father the whole time he talked. It was still his fault she is sitting on this couch, in this building, getting ready for the Hunger Games. She felt the pearl necklace on her throat. It was a gift from her father for her eighteenth birthday a month ago. As naïve as it seemed, her father said that the pearls can protect her against anything, as they came straight from District Four. Velvet was naïve enough to believe him. She knows nothing can protect her from the Games.

As their last moments together ticked away, Mr. Twaron unclipped something from his neck. When Velvet looked to her father, she saw that his favorite bow tie was in his hands. "I can't help you from this point on. You need to rely on yourself and the faith that you can come home safe and sound. I want you to take this, to remind yourself of me. I love you, dear, and I will be waiting for you to come back to me." He placed his hands over her porcelain hands, placing his bow tie in her palm. He kissed her forehead one last time before a Peacekeeper came in to take away her father.

**Bianca 'Darling' Calder, D8**

Bianca's parents still had a hold on her body. Her father was stroking her brown curls while her mother was just sobbing into her Reaping dress. The Reaping has just ended, and Bianca was one of the seven tributes that were Reaped fairly. Memories from a few years ago of Jane, her older sister, came swirling back. Jane made it to the final two before a Career from Four took her out. Her mother stayed in a state of depression for months while her father shut up completely. The parents and Bianca fell to the floor, awkwardly hugging while doing so.

"Honey, I just want to let you know that you can come home." Her father spoke while her mother was getting all of her sobs out. "You have what it takes to be a Victor. In fact, all the other tributes should just stay home and give you the Victor's crown. We believe it you." Those encouraging words hit her in heart, making tears spring to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around both of her parents and held on tightly. They knew the odds of her avenging her sister's death and the odds of even surviving the Hunger Games. The odds weren't in her favor at all.

No one said a word for the rest of the visit. They knew that words can't comfort the situation at all. Bianca began to think of the Games when Jane finished second out of twenty eight. The Career from Four ended up killing himself weeks after the Games finished. Before long, the Peacekeepers forcefully took away Bianca's parents, leaving her alone on the floor.

**Kim 'Ky' Doner, D8**

"You have three minutes!" The Peacekeeper announced to Kim and Anna. The door slammed shut, rocking the whole room. Anna stood in silence for the first few seconds before she fell on the couch. "Ky, why did you do that? volunteering yourself when the Games have a one to 140 chance of winning? You can't take down 139 kids! Tell me, why did you do that?" Kim jumps back, stunned at her older sister's voice. Sweet little Anna has never raised her voice above a whisper. Just thinking of Anna yelling like that made Kim scared to her bones.

Kim pushed her red hair behind her, thinking of a perfect way to say this. "Anna, we have had so many problems since Mom and Dad left us in the Community Home. We walk down the street and people call us the 'poor kids'. When I was in school, someone told me Mom and Dad left us because we were the ugliest children alive. Don't say I am just doing this for glory and pride, Anna." Anna's mouth slowly closed. "I am doing this so we don't have to live in the crappy Community Home. I can come home and I will make sure we live in that Victor's Village home. You know, the one with the cheery blossoms in the backyard?"

Anna and Kim smiled together. When they were younger, they used to wander into the Victor's Village, scoping out houses and seeing how pretty they are. Anna used to spend hours dreaming about a certain house with a cherry blossom planted in the backyard. She would watch it bloom and she'd love to watch the petals fall. Kim would keep watch while Anna went to go pick up a few petals for when they went back to the Community Home. The memory stopped short when a Peacekeeper grabbed Anna by the arm. "I promise I'll come back, Anna!" The door slammed shut once more.

**Sheath Stone, D8**

The sunlight made a pool of rays on the floor. Sheath began to stare at it, her mind not really paying attention at all. She knew no one will say good-bye to her today. Her parents both suffered an illness and died last year. Her only sibling, Prick, volunteered herself right after Sheath was Reaped. She began to tug at the thread wrapped around her finger. No one will say good-bye? She doesn't have a ton of friends, but couldn't someone from school say good-bye to her? Sheath doesn't know any of Prick's friends and not a lot of people know that Sheath exists. So, until everyone is done saying good-bye, she will wait in this room alone. Why wouldn't anyone visit her?

**Prick Stone, D8**

Prick looked outside the window. No one was in the Square anymore. Everyone was home, celebrating another year with their kids. Why couldn't Prick and Sheath be lucky like them? They get to stay in Eight while the sisters get to go to the Capitol and die for entertainment. Her fingers gripped onto the wood of the window sill. The thread tired around her finger made blood circulation stop. Only a moment passed before the door opened. The Peacekeeper threw in a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. He yelled out their time before slamming the door. "I'm glad you came to say good-bye, Chenille." Prick hugged her only friend in the district tightly.

"I wouldn't let you go without saying good-bye first, silly." Chenille continued to hug her best friend. This wasn't a typical visit by any means. Prick would have loved to see her sister before they board the train to their deaths. She would have loved if her parents didn't die so she can say good-bye to them. Maybe if she had another friend, the good-byes would be more emotional. Chenille promised to find any money she could so she could sponsor her. She also promised to convince the whole Community Home to scrounge for money to sponsor the sisters. "I know it won't be easy, but we have faith in you two. Make District Eight proud." Those would be the last words from Chenille that Prick would hear for a few months.

**Killian 'Hook' Jones, D8**

As soon as Killian got to his room, he had a visitor right outside his door. The Peacekeeper led in a small woman with brown curls. He has seen this woman before. "Mrs. Calder?" Mrs. Calder nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the boy. They are no strangers. She has known Killian since he was a little baby boy, and Killian's mother has known Bianca since she was born. They are like an extended family. Except for the fact that Killian is now dating Bianca. "How was Bianca doing? Was she alright?"

Mrs. Calder took a seat on the couch, her eyes turning red. While Killian waited for Bianca's mother to calm down, he twisted the ring on his fingers Bianca gave him when they first started dating. "Bianca is upset about this whole mess, as my husband and I are. The Peacekeepers had to pull us off of her. I need to ask you a huge favor when you get to the arena, Hook." Killian's heart stopped when she called him by his old nickname. When he was younger, he and Bianca used to play Pirates. He insisted everyone called him 'Hook' and nothing else. "Promise me you'll keep Bianca out of danger. Promise me she won't get hurt or mentally destroyed when she comes home."

Killian took a seat next to his second mother, whose eyes have turned completely red and filled with clear tears. He places a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down. He uses his index finger to raise her face to look at his. "Mrs. Calder, I'll do anything in my power to keep Bianca safe and out of harm's way. She will not be hurt while I am there." Killian wiped away Mrs. Calder's tears and wrapped his arms around her body. The odds don't look good for him and Bianca, but Killian can't accept defeat yet.

**John 'Johnny' Wayne, D8**

"Nice presentation when your name was called, Johnny." Johanna, his mother, said sarcastically. "Now the sponsors think you are just another scared twelve-year-old. How can a twelve year old win when he cries when his name is called for this honor?" Johanna loves the idea of being a Victor from a young age, although she wasn't a Victor herself. She pushes for victory, even if it comes at the expense of a life. Because of his mother's behavior, he lost his sister, Penny, to the Games. His mother's response to her death? _She shouldn't have helped an ally during the bloodbath._

Johnny wiped his eyes free from tears while his mother was lecturing him. She stressed the strategies they have talked about since Penny passed away. She told him to aim for success in the Training Sessions. She reminded him about the interviews and how appearance is everything for the sponsors. Johnny stayed quiet as his mother talked. He was naturally a pleaser, never wanting to interrupt someone or say something wrong. His father has tried to stop Johanna from talking to her children like this, but Johanna keeps pushing for a young Victor. "And the most important thing about the Games is this. Make me and all of District Eight proud. I believe you can do this, Johnny."

Johanna embraced her son one final time. Their time was ticking away, and his mother decided to make this their strategy session rather than a goodbye session. Johnny hugged his mother tightly, realizing that he will miss her when he is in the Capitol. His throat began to get tighter with every second of hugging his mother. Tears were being built back up as the Peacekeeper came in. "Time's up!" He boomed, grabbing Johanna's arm. Johanna quickly kissed her son one last time before the Peacekeeper dragged her out.

**Ace Plaid, D8**

Two girls were escorted into the room by a Peacekeeper. One girl was Cassiera, his girlfriend whom he called 'C.C'. The girl holding C.C's hand was Genevieve, his younger sister who is only twelve. Genevieve let go of C.C and ran for her older brother. She jumped on his six-foot tall body. Ace held his only sister tightly, his eyes turning red. He can't leave while Genevieve stays behind in Eight. He put his sister down and walked over to C.C, who had tears in her eyes. "I'll help your neighbors take care of her. I think of her as a sister now, and I know she feels the same way." Ace let a tear slip down his cheek as he kissed Cassiera's forehead.

For twelve years, Ace has lived with his neighbor's, the Baxter's. His mother died while giving birth to Genevieve, and his father took his life not long after. Mrs. Baxter took Ace and Genevieve in after their father's suicide. Ace didn't like Mr. Baxter that much, but he couldn't complain. It was better than living on the streets. When he was 15, he began to work and he paid Mrs. Baxter for rent. Ever since the incident twelve years ago, he felt so much more connected to his younger sister. No one understood him better than Genevieve.

"I know you can make it home, Ace. Please make it home for me and C.C." Genevieve says. She learned about the Games when she was six. The TV store was playing the bloodbath and she came to Ace, crying about 'big monsters killing little girls'. Ace hugged his two favorite girls before they had to leave him. Genevieve's eyes filled with clear tears. C.C kissed Ace one last time. A Peacekeeper came in and dragged them away. Ace was left alone in the room, hearing little Genevieve's screams from the other side of the door.

**Tex Tiles, D8**

The sun was glaring brightly into the room, hitting Tex right in the face. The bright sun made his eyes water, but he refused to look away. He rubbed his hands against his fake leg, something the district provided for him. He was working in the factories when the machine ate up his leg. People look at him differently everyday, but he just gives them the cold shoulder. Maybe the Games will give him a chance to get a better leg, or maybe he will just stay in the Capitol after he wins. After ten minutes of sitting in this room, Tex realized that no one will be visiting him. His parents passed away years ago and he lived in the Community House. No one liked him there, so no one will be visiting him today. As he waited for everyone to finish, he began to think about the Games. What will the arena be like? Who will he kill? Will he kill?

**Casien 'Cass' Acetate, D8**

"Now listen here." Mr. Twaron says sternly, looking at Casien. "I have housed you and raised you as my own. I let you work in my factories so you can have an income. You are dating my daughter and I expect you to treat her nicely in the Capitol. I want you to protect Velvet and make sure she doesn't get hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Casien replies to Mr. Twaron. Mr. Twaron acted like a father to Casien ever since his family was wiped out. His father was killed by a Capitol van and his mother killed herself, leaving a not stressing her hatred to the Capitol. When Peacekeepers investigated her suicide, they found the note. They assumed all of her children felt the same way, so they attacked all of Casien's brothers and sisters. Casien survived because he ran all the way to Twaron's Textiles and convinced Mr. Twaron himself to let him stay. Mr. Twaron talked to the Peacekeeper for almost twenty minutes before Casien was able to living in the factory. It wasn't long after that when he met Velvet, whose looks put him in a trance. When he began dating her, she slowly got under his skin with her bratty attitude and how selfish she is.

Mr. Twaron shook Casien's hand before he left. He left two minutes before his allotted time was over. Casien was left alone in the room, giving him time to think. He promised not to hurt Velvet. What if he can convince a Career to hurt her, but not hurt him? How can he make it look like an accident so, when he returns, Mr. Twaron won't kill him on the train station?


	13. Saying Goodbye: District Nine

**Sarah 'Con' Connors, D9**

In the Justice Building, Sarah sat on an uncomfortable couch, waiting for her family. She twisted the ring on her finger as she waited. Tears stung her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. The moment the escort called her name replayed over and over in her mind. Her name was only in the bowl five times, such a rarity for a lower district like Nine. Why was she chosen out of all those names?

The door opened and three men entered the room. Her father and her two brothers are her only family. A split second of silence passed before she reached out for her father. Her father's strong arms wrapped around her tiny body in mere seconds. "Sarah, I know you can do this." His deep voice said in her ear. "Remember what I said? Fear is a choice. Choose not to be scared." Sarah nodded as a few stray tears fell on her dad's shirt. Her grip tightened as she felt her father's shake from under her.

Sarah's older brother, Alex, put his hand on her back. She looked up at him, and his similar blue eyes were flooded with clear tears. He looked pained as a single tear began to travel down his cheek. She raised her hand and used the fleshy part of her thumb to wipe it away. Her younger brother, Andrew, snuck in around their father to hug his only sister. Andrew's voice quivered as he tried to speak. "Can you come home as soon as you can? Nine won't be the same without you." The words hit her in the heart. Before long, her own tears mixed with her brother's.

**Jayna 'Rukie' Ruker, D9**

"Please don't worry about me, Jake." Jayna's voice carried through the small room. "Those Careers will start counting their blessings as soon as they see me on the Reaping replays." Jake walked over to Jayna, pulled her up from the couch, and wrapped his arms around her. He always adored the confidence Jayna displayed about herself, but he knew how different the Games were from something like football with their friends. The moment Jayna's name was called, Jake saw the feared expression hidden behind her confidence.

Jake placed his hand over her long, black hair. "Who said I was worried?" He joked, trying to make light of this situation. "I brought something for you before you go on your journey." Jake and Jayna separated for a moment while Jake fumbled through his jean pockets. Jayna watched as he tried to find something through his mess. After a moment of searching, Jake pulled out a silver pin in the shape of District Nine's primary industry: Wheat and Grain. The silver looked authentic, something hard to come by in Nine. Jayna's eyes began to wet at the sight of the pin.

Jake unlatched it, hooked it onto her shirt, and latched it back up. The silver jumped from her tan skin, just as he imagined when he got it for her yesterday. "I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but you'll be in the Capitol. I figured that you'd like to have it now." Jayna's mouth hung open as she stared at the pin on her shirt. She wrapped her arms around Jake and cried into his shirt. The confident layer may have been chinked.

**Cinderella 'Cinder' Downs, D9**

_Stupid Reaping. _Cinderella had her head in her hands as she sat in the Justice Building. Her tough exterior was starting to melt and she couldn't stop it. Why did the damn escort have to pick her name? Why couldn't that stupid idiot just grab a name next to hers? She couldn't believe that idiot of an escort. When she called Cinder's name, she chirped out, 'Oh, just like the fairytale!'. No one in the lower districts tells fairy tales. They are a false reality and no one can afford to fill up their children's minds with fairy tales. That idiot.

The door swung open so fast that a breeze pushed back Cinder's fiery red-brown hair behind her shoulders. The Peacekeeper yelled out their time, and a dirty blonde boy came into the room. Cinder's emotions began to boil over. Dean did nothing wrong, but he may have tempted fate a few days ago. That is almost as bad as the time he blamed Cinder for knocking over the grain quotas back when they were six. When the door closed behind him, Dean shot his brown eyes to Cinder. "I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago. I never would have said it if I realized what would happen today. Please, Cinder. Don't go off to the arena angry at me." A chill went down her back. How can she stay mad at Dean?

"Alright, I forgive you." Cinderella replied to Dean's long apology. Dean waited by the door with his arms wide open. Cinder rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. She walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. Dean always had a smell to him that made Cinder always feel comfortable with him. It was a mix of ground wheat and smoke. It was weird, but she always adored that smell on his clothes. One more thought crossed her mind before letting go of one of her best friends. "How's Chay holding up?"

**Cara 'Candy' Sanders, D9**

"Look, I know I'm not Mom, but you have to talk at some point." Cara's older sister, Caitlyn, said as the first minute of their visit ticked away. Cara refused to speak at all as soon as her name was called. She knew that Caitlyn was right. During the Hunger Games journey, speaking is one of the most important things to keep you alive. It comes in handy at the Training Center and during the Final Interview. If you stay quiet, you may as well be preparing for your death. Cara has had a hard time speaking since an accident over four months ago.

Caitlyn expelled a deep breath and pushed back her blonde bangs. Cara could have easily been one of the most stubborn teenagers in the district. She normally was a sweet and innocent girl, but when something went wrong, she turned into this. She would stay quiet and ignore everyone who talks to her. Four months ago, before the accident, she was as sweet as her nickname, Candy, would imply. But that all changed when the nest fell from the tree near their house. Caitlyn wasn't home and Candy was taking a nap in her room. Neither one of them could have done a thing to help.

A few seconds ticked by before Caitlyn tried again. "Candy, I know it's hard. I've never been selected for the Games. I know that you have to stay strong. Thinking about the past and wondering what you could have done is just going to make it harder for yourself. Can you please just come out of this rut and look at what is happening right now? You are going into the arena with 139 other scared children. Don't think you are the only one exempt because of your past, Cara." Caitlyn stopped speaking for a few moments before finishing out her speech. "I love you so much. Please come home alive and well."

**Maia Flint, D9**

The moment her parents stormed into the room, all Maia heard was how the Reaping was rigged and targeted at the third class of District Nine. Her younger sister, Penny, just sat next to Maia quietly and waited for their parents to stop ranting. Maia's parents would leave in three minutes and they are just going to waste their time talking about a Capitol system. As they continued to yell, Penny looked to her older sister. "I know they won't say it any time soon, so I will. I hope you come home unharmed." Maia felt Penny wrap her arms around her body tightly and give a small squeeze.

There were times that Maia felt like Penny was more responsible than their parents were. All their parents did was argue and yell, while Penny was the one to get them out of that so they can work and pay bills they owe. And Penny was only twelve! She seemed to understand more about Panem than even Capitolites knew about their country. Penny was the only one Maia could talk to about anything. It's better than getting their parents out of a long argument.

As their parents continued to argue, Maia hugged her little sister back. "I promise, I'll come home for you and Mom and Dad. I'll get a nice house and a lot of money and I'll make sure that Mom and Dad will never fight again." That last promise Maia made would be hard to hold onto, but Penny's smile made it worth fighting for. The door swung open and two Peacekeepers dragged out the Flint family, leaving behind Maia on the couch.

**Rye 'Ry' Wealth, D9**

The moment Rye's name was called, he knew he was screwed. No one can forget his family, because of what happened twenty-four years ago. People give him odd looks when he goes into town, goes to school, or goes anywhere with his mother. Everyone knew that the Gamemakers want to rid the country of his family. But, Rye had nothing to do with that famous switch up all those years ago. He wasn't even born yet. Rye sat on the couch and just looked at the walls. That didn't last long until the door opened up and revealed his sobbing mother, Kasha Wealth. The Peacekeepers let her go and she ran to her son.

"I'm so sorry to put you through this. This is not your fault, Rye. Do you understand me?" Kasha began to sob uncontrollably in his arms. Rye held his mother from falling to the floor in hysterics. The first time Rye heard about his late uncle's deaths was when he was seven. His father and mother both showed the replays of the 176 and 177 Hunger Games, where Rye and Farro traded places. Kasha could barely hold in her emotions and left before the mutts showed up and tore up Farro. Ever since then, he understood why people gave him odd looks. He didn't live in confusion, but he lived in fear of the Capitol. His fear has come true the moment his name was called.

Rye and Kasha took a seat on the couch. He wiped the tears away from her face before he spoke. "Mom, I'm not like my uncles. I know I can make it home. I know I can survive. You just have to trust me." Rye's words were choppy as he spoke to his mother. Kasha continued to stroke her son's dark blonde hair. Rye held onto Kasha very tightly. If only his uncles didn't make that famous switch all those years ago. Maybe he would have a more normal life than the one he is living right now.

**Ostro Fairbain, D9**

"I wanted to speak to you separately from your mother and brother." Ostro's father said as the door closed behind him. Ostro nodded as his father took a seat next to him. Some people have told Ostro that his father scares them. He never agreed with them until this moment. It was almost like when he was young and broke the window when playing with a ball he and his brother found. His father is the most gentle man until he is mad or needs to speak to you. "Okay, here it goes. I know what you have done everyday after work."

The words smacked Ostro like a ton of bricks. No one saw Ostro when work was over. Everyone assumed he just went home to his mom and brother while his father finishes up company policy. "I know. One of the workers told me that you were making weird grunt noises, and I assumed the worst. So, when I went to check on you, and I saw you throwing pitchforks around like a maniac. I watched you for almost a week before I realized that you were secretly training." The last two words his father said came out as whispers.

"Dad, the only reason why I did that is..." Ostro's father held up his hand to silence him. "Son, I know why you have trained. Everyone in the district is scared of the Games. Who isn't, right? Secretly training would have given you an edge on the other kids in this district. Maybe you have an edge over everyone in the lower districts. Living in the lower districts is hard on all the citizens, not just the poorest. Ostro, I expect you to come home for your mother, me and your brother. Do I make myself clear?" Ostro nodded as his father finished talking.

**Martyr (Aleksander) Fey, D9**

The Peacekeepers open the doors and show Martyr his father. Martyr just smiled the largest smile he could muster before Dominic rushed over to hug his son. Martyr, ever since the Reaping where a lovely lady called his name, has been in such a good mood. Dominic, however, had worried about his son since that same lady pulled his name out of the bowl. Dominic sat down with Martyr and started to speak to him. "Martyr? Do you know what you have been chosen for?" Martyr's eyes flickered slightly as if he understood.

"Of course, Dad. I was chosen for the Games. I believe this is the year that ten kids are chosen from every district, too." Dominic sighed a sigh of relief. At least he can keep his memory. When a little girl was found dead at the Fairbain Farm, Martyr seemed to have no idea who the girl was, even though they have gone to school since they were young. He sometimes forgets about his mother, who is unfortunately dead. Dominic ruffled his son's hair. Every time he saw his son's face, it was like looking at his late wife. He hugged Martyr very tightly.

Something flickered in Martyr's body. A warm sensation built up in his body. Oh, he knows what the Games are alright. 139 children will die and he will be behind most of those deaths. Before he knew it, he was seeing blood red. He thought of the young children that may have been Reaped. He can have some fun with those kids. He had to fight every urge in his body to hold back a laugh. Another flicker passed through his stomach and he was back to hugging his father tightly like a young child. "Don't worry about me, Dad. I'll be fine. I'll come home for you and everyone who mocked Mother. I promise."

**Chay Belluea, D9**

"Were you scared?" "Why did you do it?" "Do you know what you have done?" "Did the escort smell nice?" All the questions from his younger sisters filled his mind until it was about to burst. Chay picked up his ten-year old twin sisters and sat them on his lap. His mother grabbed Candice, the oldest daughter, and the sat on the floor looking at Chay. Candice looked to her older brother and began to ask questions again. "Why did you do it, huh? Volunteering must be hard. I would never volunteer." Candice began to blabber on and on as Chay tried to begin his story.

"I volunteered for Cinder." He started, trying to hold back his tears. "You see, Dean dared Cinder to volunteer today. She refused, saying that she can never do it. But, her name was called anyway, leaving me to believe that Dean jinxed her into the Hunger Games. I only volunteered so I can protect her." Even though his sisters all let out an 'Awwww' at the same time, his mother looked less than impressed. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked like she might pop at any moment.

"Chay. You are giving up your life to protect a girl? You know how dangerous that is? You could die and never come back to Nine, me, or the girls." She let a few tears fall to her cheeks. Candice tried her best to wipe them away, but more and more kept falling. "Do you know what you are putting this family through? What if you die and never come home? What if Cinder doesn't make it either? It would be all for not!" Chay placed his sisters to the floor and looked his mother in the eye. He didn't need to say a word before her tears began to stop. She placed all of her trust in her only son that he will return home with a Victor's Village home.

**Barley 'Bar' Wheatstalk, D9**

Barley was placed into an odd looking room with pictures of grain everywhere. His eyes began to soak in every detail he saw, but nothing seemed to trigger anything. He looked at pictures from the past of a single person. A whole wall was dedicated to something called 'Victors'. He placed his fingers on his temples and began to rub them. What was he looking at? Why is he in this room? And what are the Hunger Games? The door rattled open and two people in working attire walked through the frame.

"Bar? Do you know who I am?" The woman asked. She has similar brown hair to his, but she didn't look familiar. The man beside her didn't look familiar, either. She sighed and choked out a sob. She got down on her knees and faced Barley. "Do you know what you are doing? You have been chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. The Games are when children are rounded up, paraded off in the Capitol, shown off to the country, and thrown in an arena to kill each other."

A confused look crossed Barley's face. Kill each other? Why would a nation do that? The information processed through his mind, but nothing seemed familiar. He felt like he was in a completely different world than everyone else. Everyone knew what the 'Hunger Games' were except him. What would the Capitol do about this? Let him sit out because he can't remember anything about his life or what he was even doing? The woman grabbed onto Barley's face and began to cry. "I know you may not remember me since the tractor incident, but I am your mother. And this man beside you is your father." Barley still didn't remember a thing.

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter completed! Expect District Ten's goodbye's within a day or two. No later than Tuesday! Which tribute stood out the most? The least? Let me know in a review! I love reviews. They keep me going. Have a good day!**

**~Ashlee**


	14. Saying Goodbye: District Ten

**Cheyenne Flow, D10**

The room in the Justice Building was over decorated with cow hides, pictures, and weapons. Cheyenne looked at the walls, wishing time could just slow down. The Reaping just completed, and she continues to replay what has happened over and over again. Jane Lisari's younger sister, Erin, was originally called. Jane could barely hold in her emotions. Cheyenne knew it was the right thing to volunteer herself for Erin. The whole time she stood on that stage, she began to increasingly regret her decision. Now, here she was, sitting in the Justice Building, waiting to go to the Capitol for the Hunger Games. The door flung open and Jane was running full speed to her friend.

Jane grabbed ahold of Cheyenne and didn't let go. The tears continued to fall from her eyes as seconds rolled by. A few moments later, Jane looked at Cheyenne. "You didn't have to do that for Erin. She is a tough girl. I know she could have made it home." Cheyenne's throat tightened at the sound of Jane's constricted voice. Jane released Cheyenne as wiped her cheeks free of water. "You are worse off than my family. Volunteering for Erin was the right thing to do for you." As Cheyenne continued to explain her actions, Jane just looked at her friend. She reached out to touch Cheyenne's curly brown hair one last time before their time was up.

"Cheyenne, you have no choice." Jane started as the Peacekeeper came in to fetch her. "You must win and come home. You must win so Erin knows that you volunteering for her was the right thing to do. You have no choice." The Peacekeeper grabbed Jane by her arm and yanked her out of the room before Cheyenne could respond to her new command. _You must win _echoed in her mind over and over. Doors all over the building continued to slam and sobs can be heard through the paper thin walls. Cheyenne placed her head in her hands. If she could take back her volunteering stunt, she would do it in a heartbeat. She doesn't want to die just yet.

**Coy 'Coy' Sanders, D10**

Just sitting on the couch made Coy uncomfortable. She started to fidget around in her seat, just waiting for her parents to say their goodbyes. Her throat began to swell, hearing the sobs from her new district partners in the other rooms. Would she have a breakdown when her parents say goodbyes? She began to breathe in slowly, pushing the Games from her mind. She knew the ins and outs of the Games: they were designed for fear and pain. The more she feared them, the more the Capitol won. She pushed her hair from her brown eyes as the door opened. The Peacekeeper led in a man and a woman, both in tears, to their only child. Coy's mother quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly.

"Oh, dear. Are you okay?" Her mother cooed as she held on tight. "I know their is nothing I can do for you now. But, you are a strong woman, Coy. You are smart as well. Use that brain of yours to destroy the other tributes, okay? Promise me you can do that?" Coy's only response was a nod of the head. Tears stung her eyes as her parents continued to say words of encouragement. Every word her parents said felt like a stab to the heart. These are the last words she will ever hear from her parents and they want to talk about 'destroying other tributes'. At the one minute mark, her father cleared his throat and looked to his baby girl.

"Honey, I know you can do this." He said, adjusting his glasses. "You can come home a winner and we can live in the Victor's Village together. Just think of the life we are going to live when we come home. That's worth fighting for. Fight for us, okay?" He wrapped his arms around her before she could answer. She didn't need to answer. The tears from the family members said it all. They were disappointed at the situation at hand, but they knew that she will emerge a Victor and surprise everyone. The last few seconds ticked away and the Peacekeepers came in like clockwork. They dragged her parents away without her saying a proper goodbye.

**Colleen 'Lena' Reyna, D10**

All Colleen had to do was just pick at the blue flowers on her dress. She was thrown into the cramped room as soon as the last boy was Reaped and she has been sitting here with nothing to do. Her family is right outside that room, she knows it. Just being picked for the Games isn't torture enough. The Peacekeepers may be holding her family back on purpose to completely torture her. Colleen breathes in deeply to clear her mind. She isn't going to focus on that right know. As soon as she cleared her mind, the door swung open and saw a blonde haired, hazel eyed boy in the door frame. His face softened when he saw Colleen sitting on the bench alone. He walked to her quickly and wrapped his arms around his tiny sister.

"Austin, I'm fine. I promise." Colleen says into her brother's shirt. Austin held on to her tighter as she choked out the words everyone says. Colleen's eyes began to sting with clear tears. Austin is just out of Reaping age, a newly turned 19-year-old. Colleen is closer to him than she is her older sister, baby brother, or her mother. She didn't even question the fact that he was visiting her alone. Colleen let go of her brother and sat down on the couch with him. She looked him into his hazel eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't need to." Austin says, his voice dipping lower. "Listen to me, Lena. You have to be smart. Don't just fall into lapse with all the other kids. Don't rely on physical strength because, well, you don't have any. But, you've got twice the brains of anybody else, so you better use them. And be nice. Make people like you, then they'll want to sponsor you. But, don't you dare become too much of a threat. And listen to whatever your mentors say to you. They know more about the Games than we do." Austin gripped Lena's hands. "And please come home alive." The floodgates opened and tears began to pour from her eyes. She flung herself at her brother, savoring the last time she'll see him for a few weeks.

**Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey, D10**

"I can't believe you did that, Lexie!" Elizabeth says loudly when the door closes behind her. "What are you doing this for? 139 kids will die, no matter who is Victor. Why are you offering yourself up to the Capitol?" Elizabeth grabs ahold of Lexie's hands. Even after seven months, Lexie can't help but feel herself melt in Elizabeth's presence. Her big green eyes make it hard to keep your composure. Alexandra let out a deep sigh before finally looking up to her longtime friend and girlfriend. Those damn eyes continued to make her heart beat like crazy. What was she supposed to tell her? Lexie got all of her thoughts together before opening her mouth.

"I did it so I can bring pride to this district." She started out. Elizabeth started to say something, but Lexie put her finger to her mouth. "Also, we can live in the Victor's Village house together. That big house for the two of us. Wouldn't that be great? I understand the cost of that Victor's Village home: the death of all those children. But, think about it. I'm doing it just for us. We can also have our families move in with us. Just imagine it, sweetheart." A moment of silence passed in the room. Elizabeth began to think about it. Her face became more relaxed than it was fifteen seconds ago. Every time Elizabeth found something to bitch about with Lexie, Lexie would find a way to make her shut up.

Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a circle pin. The brown was matched with dark red, as if it was rusting over. Lexie could barely make out the details in the pin. "I want you to have this. I was saving it for our anniversary, but I won't be seeing you. I found it near the Caldwell farm a few days ago. I thought you would like it." Lexie holds the pin in her hand. The longer she stared at it, she began to make out the shape of the district seal. The cattle head became apparent, and the knives behind its head also appeared. No words came out of her mouth. Lexie grabbed Elizabeth tightly and refused to let go. A Peacekeeper came in to pull Lexie off of her girlfriend.

**Clara Caldwell, D10**

It was only her second Reaping. Her name was only in there twice. And that escort had to pull her name? Clara's cheeks were stained wet from her tears. She has been crying since the final boy was called. She placed her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. But, how do you calm down when you know you might die? 140 go in, 1 comes out. 139 children won't come home to see their loved ones, family, or district ever again. How in the world did Jada do this twenty-five years ago?

The door opened slightly and a woman stood in front of Clara. When she looked up, she saw the familiar dark hair and blue eyes she has seen for thirteen years. Aunt Jada was standing over Clara, tears in her eyes. Clara tried to hold her composure, but she completely went berserk. She held onto Jada, voice in hysterics, asking a million questions at once. "Aunt Jada, how did you cope? Will I come home? How is Daddy? Is Gemstone okay? What happens next?" Jada sat down next to Clara, wiping the tears off of her niece's face. Jada was always worried about this moment: when one of her family members enters the Games. She should have been used to it, with her daughter Jetta going into the Games. But, District One is different than District Ten when it comes to the Games.

"Clara, I will explain everything to you and the others on the train." Jada began, holding in her own sobs. She could feel the tears tightening up her throat. Why must everything be so difficult in the Games? "Jace is okay. He just thought it would be better if I came in first, since I have done this before. I have something to say about Gemstone." Jada tried to control her emotions, but Clara caught on. "Gem placed in the Academy. He was ordered to volunteer. I got a call from Uncle Quaid saying that he is going into the Hunger Games with you. And, as you know, only one can come out alive."

**Arvin Dutoni, D10**

Arvin paced around the tiny room. There weren't many rooms for all of the tributes, so they began to just throw them anywhere available. Like almost everyone in the building, he is thinking why he was chosen. Sure, his family was poor, but so are 80% of the families in the district. He got income solely on his sheep farm, but he didn't earn enough to support his parents, brother, and three sisters. Arvin did pull tesserae, as well as the oldest daughter, Ria. Ria is now nineteen, and the tesserae no longer counts against her. He looked out the dusty window to the Square. Why was he chosen out of all those names? Was it because of the Quell? Would he have been chosen even if it was just a regular year?

"Arvin!" Three female voices called from the doorway. Arvin turned to see Ria, Ambi, and Avna all running towards him. Avna, the youngest, placed a kiss on his cheek. Ambi wrapped her arms around her brother. Ria crouched down to see Arvin from eye-level. "Mom and Dad thought it would be best if the girls saw you first and Yuvi would see you with Dad. Are you doing alright?" Arvin nodded as Avna began to talk loudly about everything in the room. Ambi started to pester Arvin if he was going to kill anyone in the arena. This was a typical thing for the Dutoni girls. They would all talk at the same time about something different, leading to chaos in the Dutoni home.

"Avna, make sure you listen to Ria while I'm gone, okay?" Avna nodded to her older brother and kissed his cheek again. "Ambi, I will try my hardest not to kill anyone. Be nice to Yuvi. Don't tease him about anything, got it?" Ambi rolled her eyes, but still hugged Arvin tightly. Arvin stood up and looked to his older sister. People always said they looked like each other. They have the same auburn hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. But they are as different as can be. "Ria, can you take care of them? And, if I don't come home, tell them I am on vacation?" Ria nodded with tears in her eyes. The two oldest siblings hugged for what seemed like years before the Peacekeepers came in the room.

**River Neptune, D10**

Jax was jumping around trying to keep calm. As the Neptune family was sitting in the over-decorated room, they all had a shaking feeling in their bodies. Maybe it was just bad luck. The Reaping was never fair. The Games are never fair. River knew that more than anyone in Panem, probably more than the District Fourteen kids. He inhaled slowly, pushed his golden brown hair out of his face, and looked to his mother. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. She believed the Games are evil and will turn her kids evil as well. Tia grabbed her son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Keep your head low. If you seen anyone you remember, don't try talking to them. They are part of the past. We live in Ten now." River nodded, to show that he understood his mother's advice.

Years ago, River lived in District Four. He can still smell the salt-water in the air wherever he went. As soon as River turned seven, a typical Career training age, Tia refused to let him step foot in the Academy. Everyone at school was pressuring him to start training and become District Four's next Victor. His father, Naucan, and Tia didn't want the Games to turn them evil. The decided to run out of the district, leaving their old life behind, and start anew with a completely different district. Tia believed that Ten would be a great choice because of their industry and what they think about the Games. The only drawback is that neither Jax nor River can go to school. Their pictures may be all over Four and they probably have spread to every district.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine." River says, his voice shaking. "I don't remember a lot of the kids from Four, so chances are they won't remember me. Don't worry about anyone finding out. When I win, no one will question where I came from." River hugged his parents tightly. He could feel his mother shaking with sobs trapped in her throat. River looked to his little brother, who was jumping in place and making a lot of extra movements. He got down on one knee and looked Jax in his eyes. "Jax, stay strong while I'm gone. There is no need to worry about the Four officials. I know I won't be there tonight, but just imagine that I am singing to you. Do you remember the song?" Jax nods and ran into River's arms.

**Cain Harper, D10**

"I did it to keep you all safe." Cain explains himself as his family questions him. The Reaping was a typical one, very few volunteers and many Reaped names. When Quin, Cain's little brother, was called, he couldn't stand to see his brother die right in front of him. He took matters in his own hands and volunteered himself. Of course, in his vanity, he forgot that his best friend was Reaped right before him. River gave him a surprised look and shook his head, but Cain continued to walk to the stage. He will never forget the night at the cattle ranch. That's how they became best friends in the first place. But, now they are in a fight to the death.

Little Ellia, his step-sister, sat next to him on the bench. She tugged on his dress shirt sleeve and looked right up at him. "I made you this so you can think of us when you are in the arena. I named her Tabitha. Do you like it, Cain?" Ellia handed him a straw doll. Ellia was learned how to weave from her mother, and she used the talent greatly. The eyes, nose, and mouth are well refined and Tabitha looked like she was wearing a dress. Cain smiled as he looked at the doll, and his vision became more blurry. Ellia never liked to share what she has weaved, only because she didn't like to hear people say anything bad about it. This is the first time he has seen her work.

He wrapped his arms around his little sister, kissed her forehead, and whispered to her, "It is lovely, Ellia. I will keep it by my side in the arena until I come home. I will take it everywhere with me." Ellia squealed in delight and grabbed ahold of her brother. Suddenly, Cain's mother, step-father, Quin, his brother Fennel, and Ellia all held him tightly. Their last second ticked away and Peacekeepers came in to tear the family apart. Two Peacekeepers had to tear Ellia off of Cain's body. "I love you all! I'll see you when I come home!" The door slammed in his face. Cain looked to Tabitha, and just imagined Ellia's face on the doll. It wasn't long before the tears began to fall.

**Jaden Styles, D10**

"I'm not going to say I'm coming home, Mom." Jaden says as his mother lets go of him. His father places a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone will be making those false promises. You and I know that only one can come out. 139 kids will stay there and lose their lives. Because of where I'm coming from, I may not come home." Jaden's words were harsh, but even his parents knew it was true. All the kids from District One, Two, and Four believe they will come home, but not everyone does. Maybe none of the Careers will win this year. All thirty can be taken down. Jaden embraced the silence from his parents and began to push his hair from his face.

Sure, he easily could have said he was coming home. But Jaden doesn't believe in false promises. He doesn't like making promises he can't keep. His mother taught him not to. Jaden is an honest kid and won't upset anyone. He never lied in school or to his friends. And he sure isn't starting to lie now. He looked to his mother's tear-stricken face and felt something twist in his stomach. His father gave him a stern look before he started speaking. "Jaden Styles, you don't know that. You could outlast every single one of the tributes and come home to me and your mother. Don't put yourself down like that. Do you understand me, son?"

Jaden jumped back. His father has never used that tone of voice with Jaden in the fourteen years he has lived in District Ten. "Yes, sir. I understand." Jaden's voice has dropped to an inaudible tone. Before their final minute was up, Jaden's parents hugged their only son tightly before the Peacekeepers came in. Jaden's father slipped something in his hand. When he looked, he saw his father's ring. The ring he was given by his father. This ring has been passed down for years. And Jaden finally has it.

**Tallon Fuller, D10**

The room was decorated with cowhides, pitchforks, and pictures of cows. Tallon couldn't believe how much this place likes cattle. Everything seemed so rustic here, nothing like his old home. His old home has crumbling castles, large fields, and twisting forests. Nothing like this place at all. The reality hit him when he was called for something called 'The Hunger Games'. He had no clue what was going on. No one would explain it to him and men in white suits pulled him to a crazy colored person called an 'escort' on stage. As soon as he took his place, the crowd disembarked, leaving him and nine others on the stage. The escort placed them in rooms, telling them to wait for their families. Tallon only knew one person in the district, his mother. Does she know what's going on?

The door squeaked open and Tallon's mother was in the doorframe. She was a tiny woman with red hair, similar to Tallon's. She ran to her son on the couch and hugged him tightly. Her sobs indicated that she knew something. Tallon ignored her calls and tried talking to her. "Mom, do you know what is happening? What are the Hunger Games? Why am I chosen? What is going on?" Tallon's questions continued to pile on one after the other. Yuri had no choice but to place Tallon on the couch by force and told him to shut up. She knew how scared he was, and she was scared for him. As she waited for visitors to be welcomed in, she found out about the Games and was completely appalled. Now, she must tell Tallon everything.

"Hun, I found out what the Hunger Games were." Tallon tensed up as Yuri started talking. "Our home nation does nothing like this. Someone told me that the Games are when two children are chosen from each district and thrown into a fight to the death in an arena. Only one comes out. This is the two hundredth year, meaning it's a Quarter Quell. Ten tributes from each district must compete. You will go to the Capitol, be shown off, train, get interviewed, then go into the arena." The meaning suddenly snapped with Tallon. He must fight to the death and he may die. He may never come back to District Ten, and he may never see his mother again.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait. I thought summer would be free and stuff, but I was dead wrong. I have been busy with many graduation parties and other stuff. But, I have something important to say: DISTRICT ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, AND FOURTEEN ALL ARE IN NEED OF TRIBUTES! If you want, you just send a filler tribute. A filler is a tribute with no defining qualities, nothing special about them, and they will (most likely) die in the bloodbath or within the first two days. The open spots are on my profile. Next up: District Eleven Train Rides. Which tributes do you like? Which do you hate? Write a review! :)**

**~Ashlee**


	15. The Train Ride: District Eleven

**Angel Baiden, D11**

"The car will only fit six people, including me, so the district has offered us a separate car for the other five!" The district escort, Tayijawana Hena, chirps loudly as the new tributes are led from the Justice Building. "I shall separate you by gender, so girls ride with me and boys ride in the second car." Angel stood beside the newest female tributes, waiting for the shiny cars to arrive. Many people have lined up from the Justice Building to the train station to see the new tributes off. Most of the tributes this year were Reaped anyway, so everyone feels bad for them. No one likes seeing innocent children put up to their deaths against their will.

Before long, two silver cars arrived in front of the Justice Building. Tayijawana continued to babble on about who goes where. Angel just climbed into the car as a man held open the door. She sat in the seat closest to the window. Like everyone else in Eleven, she has never set foot in a car before. The plush seats made her feel more comfortable than everything in her home. As the girls continued to settle into the car, Angel looked over everyone. There was a set of twins, Lily and Fen. A twelve-year-old girl who was out-of-place. One of the famous Cotton triplets. Her brother is with the boys in the other car.

"Driver, to the station!" Tayijawana ordered as she sat next to the Cotton triplet. The car lurched forward, leaving Angel's stomach in knots. As the car continued to the station, Angel saw the faces of the District Eleven citizens. Some were sad, others were putting on fake smiles. Everyone in the district felt bad for the ten who are going to the Capitol by tomorrow evening. Angel weaved her dark fingers through her dark hair as the car continued to roll on. The escort tried talking to them to make them feel better. Nothing that the Capitol freak had to say would make Angel, or anyone, feel better about their situation.

**Kaya 'Kay' Teel, D11**

The car ride made Kaya feel a little woozy. She has never gone any faster than three miles an hour before and she has never seen faces speed past her like that. Tayijawana talked about how the train is even better than the car from its speed and luxury. Kaya could care less. Ever since her name was called, she hasn't been paying much attention to anything. No one came to see her in the Justice Building, which is just what she expected. No one even knows who she is. Technically, she shouldn't even be alive.

As she looked at the faces of her new district partners, she could feel the car slowing down. The faces outside the windows can be seen more clearly and she can see the emotions on their faces. Kaya could see the train station just outside the window. The car slowly came to a full stop. Tayijawana would not stop talking. "In the train awaits your mentor. Yes, only one. She won her Games years ago and her mentor passed away five years ago. I recommend that you eat some of the delicacies that the Capitol has provided for you. You will be on this train overnight, so make the most of your trip." The driver opened the door and the Tayijawana led the girls out.

Kaya's mouth dropped open just from seeing everyone at the train station, bidding them farewell. It probably would have meant more to her if she had someone to tell her goodbye. The other nine tributes had some sort of family or friends to say goodbye, but Kaya had nothing. If District Eleven knew about her situation, they would call her an illegitimate child and try to have her placed in a foster home again. No one knew about her or her situation. Tayijawana instructed everyone to wave goodbye to the crowd before stepping onto the train. Kaya waved her hand sheepishly. No one even knew her.

**Whitney 'Minne Me' Cotton, D11**

The train looked enormous from the outside. The chrome color scheme was acting like a mirror, and Whitney saw each and every one of her district partners. As Tayijawana was leading them to their traveling home for the night, she made sure she was beside her triplet brother, William. Her other triplet, Willa, was resting at home comfortably. By the end of the Reaping, Willa was exhausted. Who wouldn't be when your triplet volunteers for you and your triplet brother is Reaped? All the crying and sobbing made Willa look like she worked in the fields for ten hours. Whitney pushed the thought of her sister in tears out of her mind as she stepped foot on the train.

Her mouth fell open as she took in the common area. Plush chairs were draped in velvet, the wooden tables shipped in from Seven, and all the food in Panem were set out for the newest tributes. Past Victors refer to the train as 'The Traveling Capitol'. Whitney can finally understand why they call the train that. Several gasps escaped from the younger tributes mouths and Tayijawana was smiling profusely. "You are welcome to enjoy everything the Capitol has laid out for you. Please, make yourself comfortable. This will be your home for the night. I am going to find Hallie, so make yourselves at home." Tayijawana pranced to a door, which slid open to another car.

Whitney grabbed a tiny pastry as she looked out the window. The train was beginning it's journey to the Capitol. The faces of District Eleven slowly started to disappear as the train began to go outside the district limits. What Whitney would give to stay home and not go to the arena. William came to her side as the other eight tributes began to take a seat around the common area. The TV noises filled the room, but Whitney could care less about that. She took a bite of the pastry as William whispered to her. "At least Willa is safe with Will and Woody, right?"

**Lily McKinley, D11**

Hallie Nile walked into the room, looking at her batch of tributes. Lily sat next to her twin, Dieffenbachia, as Hallie began to examine them and explain rules to them. Hallie was somewhat of a miracle Victor for Eleven. She had no special skills, very little sponsors, and she outlasted everyone in her arena over fifteen years ago. She's twenty nine now, and has been the only Victor alive for some time. Her mentor died over ten years ago. Lily stayed quiet as her mentor explained everything there is to know about the Games.

"I know the odds don't look good." Hallie started with the obvious. "Nine of you will die, or all ten of you will die. Double victories can never happen again. So, I recommend you team up for a short while and separate early. That way you don't get too attached to your alliance that you don't want to kill them. Kills mean that you are closer and closer to victory. Due to the large amount of tributes, the Career pack will be bigger and stronger than in past years. Stay away from them at all costs. The Reapings are being replayed all day. Right now, they are running over the District Fourteen Reapings. They will restart in about ten minutes. I will help you scope out your hardest competition."

Lily looked to Fen. They knew what the other one was thinking: they won't get out alive together. It was Tayiawana's fault for pulling both of their names. Lily pushed her hair behind her shoulders as everyone began to get comfortable for the Reaping Replays. A few Capitol citizens were being interviewed about the batch of tributes and everyone said the same thing: 'These Games have the most fiercest players. This will be a good one!' Lily looked to her sister. "Fen, this doesn't look good."

**Dieffenbachia 'Fen' McKinley, D11**

"Will either of us get out alive?" Fen asked her sister as the Reapings started over. The Head Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon, was sitting beside the Master of Ceremonies, Rainbow Kiss. All the district seals were behind the two hosts, with blood red words spelling out 'Eighth Quarter Quell' overlayed above the seals. Rainbow Kiss was Fen's favorite part about the Games. She was a brand new Master of Ceremonies, this only being her third year. She normally wore rainbow colored dresses and had her hair in a full rainbow. She always made the Games enjoyable.

The Panem anthem plays behind the hosts as they get their stuff in order. Rainbow Kiss looks to the cameras and greets the audience. "Welcome to day one of our Quarter Quell journey, the Reapings. All one hundred and forty of our tributes have been selected to compete and they are on their way to the Capitol as we speak. As always, we start the Reapings off with District One, and work our way down to Fourteen. Before we begin, so you have any comment on our tributes this year, Aphrodite?" The camera panned to the Head Gamemaker, who nodded in a response.

"I have many comments." She replies. Fen notices that she doesn't look too happy to be on camera. "My biggest comment is the amount of Victor's children we have competing this year. I am looking forward to see how they will compete with everyone else." Amount? Fen looked to Lily in shock. Her brown eyes took the shape of deer in headlights. If the Head Gamemaker is impressed with the 'amount' of Victor's children in the Games, then that cannot be good. District One's tributes show up on screen, with Rainbow Kiss introducing each one. The Victor's children were marked with the Panem seal. Five of the ten tributes were marked as Victor's kids. Hallie pointed out the first male tribute. "Be careful of him. Gemstone is the son of two Victors and the brother of one. He will be tough to beat out."

**Harvest Washington, D11**

Harvest plays with the bracelet his little sister gave him as the Reapings continue. Everyone in District Two was a threat, including the girl who had her whole family as Victors. According to Hallie, that girl will more than likely receive all the sponsors. Harvest sits on the couch nonchalantly as the Reapings continue. None of the tributes scare him. Just because he comes from a lower district doesn't mean he isn't a fighter. Sure, it has been fifteen years since a Victor emerged from Eleven, but that doesn't mean you can count Harvest out. His eyes glaze over the screen as District Four's tributes are being introduced.

"District Four isn't known for a lot of Careers." Hallie says, biting down on a raspberry tart. "Some of their tributes aren't trained. Four may be easy to take down. Just make sure you don't count them out." Harvest watches as a few of the girls volunteer and some are fairly Reaped. Hallie is right. Just by looking at a few of the girls, they were not trained a day in their lives. Harvest doesn't worry about them. The boys Reaping is being replayed. A Victor's son volunteered, his name being Caspian McLeod. Harvest barely remembers his mother's victory. Suddenly, another volunteer pops up. Ronan McLeod took his place on stage.

"They're twins?" He yells out without thinking. The other tributes and Hallie just nod at him slowly. "God damn! What is with all the freaking multiples here?" Hallie's face breaks out into a smile. The two triplets and the twin girls just look at each other. Hallie stands up, grabs a vanilla cupcake, and walks behind Harvest. She places the cupcake on his hands and whispers into his ear "It's up to you or someone else to tear the multiples apart, you know." Harvest laughs as Hallie sits back down.

**Drake Kernel, D11**

How could Harvest be laughing at a time like this? Drake was stuck on a train, going nearly two hundred miles an hour to his death, and stuck with a person who was laughing! If that stupid escort moved her hand slightly to the left, he would not be on this train. He would be home, relaxing and enjoying the large 'After Reaping' meal his mother makes when the Reapings conclude. But no! He is going to his death. Better make the most of his time on the train ride. He turns his attention back to the Reapings. District Seven is on screen, with Rainbow Kiss introducing all the females representing that district.

Hallie says something about the district as a whole, but Drake is focused on each girl's Reaping reaction. The first girl, a little twelve-year-old, was Reaped fairly. On her way to the stage, an older girl, assumed to be her sister, was chasing after her yelling 'I volunteer!' over and over again. The escort refused to accept her and that just made Drake burst out laughing. "Poor little rich girl! That's hilarious! Stupid Victor's child!" The sound of the television was drowned out by Drake's laughter. He continued to howl until Harvest smacked him upside the head.

"Don't laugh at her!" He yelled so deeply that the youngest tributes jumped. "Who cares if she's a Victor's child? Everyone was Reaped fairly. She doesn't deserve your laughter, jerk!" Drake looked Harvest dead in the eyes. He didn't need to say much until everyone could sense the tension in the air. The two continued to stare each other down until Hallie turns their attention to a Seven volunteer with clear muscles and a pretty face. The tension continued to stay in the air for the rest of the Replays.

**William 'Willy' Cotton, D11**

By the time District Eleven shows up on the Replays, it was about an hour into the Replays. Seeing his sister on the large Capitol T.V was just odd. She looked really blown up. No one has said a word since District Seven was shown. Not even Hallie said a word about the different districts. William sat next to Whitney, watching what happened a few hours ago. Everyone seemed really hopeful back then, but now they are really somber. The only one to say anything on the train was Tayjiawana, and she complained that she looked fat on the T.V.

"Okay, guys." Hallie starts, catching everyone's attention. "All the sponsors are deciding if they should sponsor you based on what they see in the Reapings. For people like Kaya, they may want to spend more money on you because you held in your emotions. That shows strength. But, for people like Drake, they may not bet on you because you came off a little childish for the Games." William tried to hold in his laughter along with his sister. Before long, Rainbow Kiss was talking about the district as a whole.

"I honestly have to say, Aphrodite, this district seems very strong." She begins. "They might just show up everyone who thought they were incapable of winning. I think they can break their fifteen year dry spell." The car became completely quiet. Not many lower districts earn that compliment that Rainbow just gave them. The last time someone said that about a lower district, they came out victorious. Hallie congratulated everyone on their representation of Eleven. William looked at Whitney. "We may just win this thing, Whitney!"

**Aven Dinxlock, D11**

The Reaping Replays ended and everyone was called to the table. Aven took a seat next to the youngest boy at the table. The food the Capitol provides is beyond amazing. Being raised with the thought that luxury and riches were the best things in life, Aven was memorized by the piles of great food. So much glazed meat, beautiful plating, and wonderful fruits were promised to fatten up the small tributes and give strength to the larger ones. "Eat up, everyone! You can have as much as you like!" Tayijawana chirps from the couch. The table only held enough room for the tributes, so Hallie ate standing up and Tayijawana was eating on the couch.

Aven places a slice of meat in his mouth and he completely melts. The food back home was never as good as this. But, he knows that this is only part of the journey. The other half is the Games. A clicking sound made every tribute turn to Hallie, who had her back against the wall. She pushed her black hair from her face. "I have a few pointers for you. When we get to the Capitol, you will be taken to meet your stylist. I am not sure how they will do this because of the amount of tributes. You will be prepared to be shown off to the country. The infamous Tribute Parade shows you off to the country and make your first impression. After the Parade, you will be trained. Everything after the training seems a little repetitive."

Aven blocked out Hallie as he ate. He already knew the ins and outs of the Hunger Games. Why did he need to listen to this again? He has watched the Games since he was six, much like everyone else in Eleven. The only thing he is really interested in is the fame after the Games. He can't wait to live in that Victor's Village home!

**Oliver 'Weirdo' Peth, D11**

After dinner, Oliver headed to the rooming cars on the train. There were five rooms, two beds to a room. The obvious boy girl split was between William and his sister. Oliver went to the rooming car furthest away from the common car. Something about being away from everyone made Oliver kind of happy. As he entered the room, his mouth dropped down to the floor. The bed he decided to sleep in was amazingly plush and made, the floor is carpeted with something really soft on his feet, and there was an in-suite bathroom.

Oliver flopped down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. As he laid on the bed, he couldn't help but think about his life. His life may as well end now because the Games nearly ensure death for everyone who steps foot in the arena. But, he also wanted to come home so he can prove people wrong. He was always picked on for just being himself. He likes doing different things, but people just call him random. He has a saying coined from him. If you do something completely random, they tell you that you 'pulled an Oliver'. He just wants to be himself.

Something started to poke Oliver in the back. When he checked it out, he saw a wooden bird that is colored red his father gave him during the goodbyes. As much as he loved the bird, something about it through him off. What was it? Oliver just shrugged, walked over to the window, opened it slightly and threw the bird out. Maybe it was just the color it is painted. Ugh. Red is such a horrible color.

**A/N: I think this is one of my weaker chapters. I had such a hard time figuring out how this chapter would go, because I had to fit in their reactions to the train, the Reaping Replays, their mentor's advice, and their bedrooms. Also throw in the Capitol food, I had a difficult time. Please review and enjoy this chapter. The chapters will be put off for a bit until Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen are completely filled. At this point, if you already sent in five tributes, you may submit another. You can make them a filler, or make them have a fighting chance. Just make sure that you tell me if they are a filler or not. I hope you enjoyed! Review, please! :D**

**I have a poll on my profile! Take it if you want. I would love it if you took it.**

**~Ashlee**


	16. The Train Ride: District Twelve

**Brianna 'Bri' Ashes, D12**

The train was huge. That was the only way to describe it. Brianna curled a piece of her blond hair on her fingers as their escort, Artemus, was talking to them about the journey to the Capitol. Brianna knew it would take nearly a whole day to get to the Capitol then she'd have to get prepared to be shown off to the world. Everyone was listening to Artemus talk as they walked to the train. This train was so large. Maybe they had to expand it a little because of the amount of tributes this year. Brianna looked right at Artemus. She was one of two twelve-year-olds for the district, and she is the smallest tribute.

Artemus grabbed her hand and walked her up the stairs to the door. "Tributes, this will be your home for the night. Enjoy everything the Capitol has prepared for you and have fun on the train." The door slid open before Bri could blink. Her eyes widened at the sight of the common car. Everything was made to perfection. Her mouth began to water at the sight of the treats laid out for everyone. She grabbed a strawberry tart and took a seat in the purple velvet couch. Everything was just amazing. She couldn't take it all in at once. Some of the older tributes showed their inner child by just touching everything.

"You must all be my tributes!" A deep voice calls over the commotion. Bri barely remembers the voice. A large man who is in his early twenties comes to the common care to look at all of the tributes. Many years ago, that man's face was all over the television. He walks over to the couch and takes a seat. Bri finally remembers him. His name is Cole Bristen, and he is the only living Victor from District Twelve.

**Tresta Thrush, D12**

Cole Bristen still looks the same as he did six years ago. His hair has grown down to his eyes and he has grown slightly muscular. Cole won the Games a year after her friend, Mick, died in them. She still can't believe she's in the train Mick was in all those years ago. Did he have the same feeling going through his body? Cole looks at all of his tributes. "So, I'm going to be honest. One may come out, or none will come out. At least you aren't going into the Games blindly, like I did. I'm the only Victor Twelve has had. So, I will help you in the best way I can. I will start by giving my impressions on you from the Reaping, just like the Capitol and the sponsors will when they see the replays."

He begins to go through everyone. He basically just describes what they look like and how they handled the Reaping. One little girl had to be dragged up by Peacekeepers, so he told her she looked weak and scared. After Cole finishes talking about Clara, the girl who got Reaped after her, he looked at Tresta. "Hm, one of the older ones. You look like a typical Twelve tribute. You do look like a stronger tribute as well. Some sponsors might like you." Her heart began to pound. Was that a good thing to hear?

Cole continued to talk about each tribute, not asking any questions and just judging them by their looks. Cole didn't say anything rude and hurtful, just saying the truth. Maybe he would be a great mentor. He rubbed his temples and looked back at the tributes. "Now, you may be shadowed by the Careers. From what I heard from Artemus, a lot of Victor's children are competing in the Games. The sponsors will choose the Careers over you any day of the week. Make sure you are heard when we get to the Capitol." The TV on the wall switched on and the Panem seal appeared. Tresta watched the seal fade out and Rainbow Kiss appear. Something about Rainbow made Tresta a little weary of her. Maybe it was how preppy she was. Whatever. She's just a misinformed Capitolite.

**Oswin 'Ossie' Fisher, D12**

As the Reaping replays started officially, Ossie turned her full attention to the TV. The newest Master of Ceremonies, Rainbow Kiss, was sitting beside the Head Gamemaker, Aphrodite McKennon. Rainbow and Aphrodite bantered around for a while before showing District One's Reaping. While looking over the tributes, she just rolls her eyes. _Raised for the slaughter _she thinks. Cole Bristen grabs ahold of everyone's attention when Aphrodite read the names. "Five of the tributes are Victor's kids. I know their parents and they are really tough to beat." Ossie ignores the girls. They will be the first to die. Her eyes stop over Gemstone Ethers. Ethers. She knew about the Ethers family. His parents won the last Quell and he has on older sister who won a few years ago. She'll never forget when her friend Cole Saunders said Jetta Ethers was a hot Victor.

She began to fiddle around her mother's wedding ring tied around her neck. What did Cole think about the Good-byes? Does he have the same feelings that she does? Ossie looked back at the TV. Rainbow and Aphrodite were talking about the Victor's children, and how they will be tough competition. How can they be tough? They are just spoiled brats who think they can get whatever they want. She continued to watch them talk about the newest tributes and all the glamor the Games bring. Ugh. Capitol people are such a bore. Before long, District One turned into Two, and that's when Ossie began to fear for her life a little bit.

The first girl to show up is a serious threat. Ossie remembers when her older brother, Paxton, visited Twelve when he won his Hunger Games. According to the Capitol, everyone in the Malloy family has won a Hunger Games. There is also a legend that her dad killed people with his fingernails. Then again, the Capitol makes up stuff. As each tribute is announced, the only one she thought about was the Malloy girl. That girl will always be out for blood during the Games just to make her family happy. All the hope she had of returning home left her body. With that maniac running around, no one will go home from Twelve. Another Victorless year.

**Ruck Pol, D12**

All the tributes began to zoom by Ruck's face. None of them stood out. Cole continued to point out people who would be a tough person to kill. Some of the tributes did look tough, but Ruck didn't worry. They are all just Capitol lap dogs and they will get what is coming to them in a matter of time. Only one can live and 139 will stay behind. Those Careers are so ignorant and have a lot of self-pride. When it comes down to it, Ruck knows they are just little kids on the inside holding up wooden sticks. By the time the District Four Careers showed up, Ruck lost complete interest in the Reaping replays. They are so mundane and boring.

He just stared at the screen, watching the faces of his new enemies whizz by. None of them looked scary. He continued to just stare at the television screen. He was supposed to be excited over this? The Reaping was long and boring, and he cried when his name was called. All of this Hunger Games bullshit is making his brain explode. No wonder his mother was in the Mockingjay Army. The Games glorify the idea of children's deaths and the Capitol is getting worse and worse every year. A few years ago, they took out the weapons completely and they had to kill with their bare hands. Another year, all they had were pointed sticks. What will they have this year? Stones?

Before long, the Reaping replays ended with Rainbow Kiss talking about the tributes. "We have a very diverse group of tributes this year. Not everyone is the same and some are completely out there. My favorite district to win at this moment has to be Two. I remember seeing Paxton winning his Hunger Games and I can't wait to see Octavia being home the title for her family once again. How about you, Aphrodite?" Ruck ignored what the Gamemaker had to say. They already wrote off District Twelve. Especially with the one tribute who is deaf. Ruck turns to Clyde, who is just sitting on the couch, completely naïve about the whole situation. Maybe the rainbow girl is right. Maybe Twelve won't win.

**Clyde Tio, D12**

The TV screen turned black and everyone was looking to the mentor. No one seemed to acknowledge the fact that Clyde is deaf and he doesn't know the mentor's name. Clyde watched everyone go to the table, so he followed suit. He can never have an opinion about anything that people do. He doesn't know what they are saying. The escort's lips were flying and he didn't understand any of it. As the tributes took a seat around the large table, he just followed again. All the food seemed to beckon him to sit down anyway. He put multiple thing of food of his plate. Chicken, peas, some treats as well. All the food just made his mouth water.

The worst part about being deaf is that no one talks to you. You don't know any ideas to help you through the Games and you are completely blind in a sense. You have no senses when the Games are in front of you. Clyde just ate silently as he saw everyone talking. It wasn't until he finished the large chicken when the youngest girl tribute wrote something on a piece of a napkin. She took her time to write it down and she slid it under his plate. He looked at the piece of napkin and read the message. _Cole is saying that we should all stick together in the arena. He also says to not stuff our faces because we will have problems readjusting to no food after the bloodbath._

Clyde looked to the little girl with a large smile on her face. Clyde smiled back as she slid the pen to him. He began to write his response to her. _Thank you for telling me._ He slid the note back to her, and they began to smile. At least someone told him what the mentor -Cole- was saying to everyone. He at least started to understand what everyone was talking about.

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't include every tribute like I did for past chapters. I just wanted to get this out before I completely forgot about the story. Since every tribute spot is filled, you may begin to sponsor! The rules are on chapter 3, if needed. Please review. :)**

**~Ashlee**


	17. The Train Ride: District Thirteen

**Cara Mia, D13**

The train's common car made Cara's mouth drop. Every tribute from District Thirteen has never returned home, so Cara didn't know what to expect. The tarts and treats laid out for every tribute beckoned her to just try one. But, she knew that she was here for business and not just to eat treats all day. She may not have been fed every day of her life, but she is not ready to just mindlessly shove Capitol food in her mouth. Cara took a seat on the velvet chair as her fellow district partners dispersed between the food and the seats.

Sese Charmer, the district escort, looked to the tributes and took a seat beside Cara. Looking at Sese was like looking at a snake gone wrong. Sese is well known for the snake-like textures on his skin, the pale white skin tone, and his lack of shirt. Just being near him made Cara feel very uncomfortable. Sese called the attention to every tribute as he spoke. "I know thisss issss hard for you all." His Capitol altered tongue stuck out and it looked like a snake's tongue. "I feel bad that you don't have a mentor. I will act asss your mentor for the time being, knowing that a Victor ssstill hasssn't been crowned."

Cara placed her fingers on her temples. All the accent on the 's' words made her head hurt. Sese continued to talk, explaining everything that will happen in the Games. Maybe this is why District Thirteen has never had a Victor before. The escort doesn't know what they're talking about. They haven't been through the training process, the arena, or extreme starvation. This guy is not able to mentor ten kids. He has no experience. Cara just laid back and grabbed a tart from the cart behind her. Who knows? Maybe this guy knows something.

**Orianna Nadia 'Hope' Ivyy, D13**

"The Reaping Replaysss will ssshow you who you are up againssst." Sese explained as the television turned on. The Panem seal flashed on the screen, playing the anthem behind it. Orianna played with her long hair as the Reapings were introduced. She sits there, rolling her eyes at everything the Master of Ceremonies had to say. Of course the Careers are stand out tributes. Most of them are Victor's children. Such suck ups. Everyone loves them because of victory. That's the reason no one likes Thirteen. They have never had a victory.

It wasn't until District Four was completed when Orianna finally took an intrest in the Reapings. Five wasn't the most well known district, but they always have promising tributes. Sam would always jump up and say 'I love those Five kids! They are gonna win!' Sam was the one who made the Games a lot more entertaining, because he didn't know what was going on exactly. A deep sigh escaped her lips. She loved to have him around, until that damn Peacekeeper 'accidentally' shot him.

"The lower dissstricts are alwaysss looking for alliesss." Sese's sharp voice poked Orianna's ears. She looked to the screen, where District Seven was being shown. A little girl walked up to the stage. Someone tried volunteering, but was shot down for no reason. Orianna listened for her name. Amy. Maybe they could ally together, possibly a big alliance to take down all the Careers. She laid back as Eight appeared. Maybe the Games will be interesting this year.

**Katrina 'Kat' Saniare, D13**

The Reaping Replays concluded with the Head Gamemaker making a statement to the tributes. "I want to wish all one hundred and forty of you good luck. I have been talking to my fellow Gamemakers and the President. We have a slew of surprises for you and even the country. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. See you in the Capitol!" She signs off and the Reapings restart. According to Sese, the Reaping Replays continue all day due to the amount of tributes this year. Kat absentmindedly pats her soft hair as everyone moves to the dinner table. Sese makes an announcement to the whole train. "Dinner will be out in a few minutesss. Take a place at the table and get comfortable. I'll alert the Avoxesss." He makes his way to another compartment as the ten tributes took a place at the table.

Katrina sat next to another twelve-year-old, Adenine Uracil, as the table began to fill. A few platters of food were spread on the table, but everyone seemed to be waiting for Sese. Katrina slowly reached her hand for a slice of chicken. She remembers what he told her about protein. _Protein is great to help build up your muscles and strength for anything to come at you. _His voice was as clear as day, as if he is talking to her right now. The incident keeps flashing in her mind, reminding her what he did for her. She hasn't seen him since the Peacekeeper dragged him away, never to be seen in District Thirteen ever again. The only thing she can remember him by is his advice and the beautiful necklace hanging around her neck. He gave it to her a year before her first Reaping, and he told her to 'never forget', which is engraved on the necklace. Where is he now?

A door slid open and Sese had three Avoxes behind him. They all had platters with food in their hands. They looked like they were in distress, but they couldn't do anything about it. Katrina didn't look at them. They always looked sad and made her feel their pain. A platter of pot roast was placed in front of her, covered with a creamy sauce. She looked up to the Avox to thank him, but something stopped her. The familiar brown eyes caught hers. It couldn't be. It can't be. "Excuse me." Katrina whispered, trying to hold the tears back. It was him.

**Marcus Shon, D13**

The little twelve-year-old ran away from the table and went to the rooming carts. A small sniff came from her nose as the door opened for her. Marcus ignored the girl and looked back to the table. His twin sister, Ali, was sitting beside him. They both looked at the spread on the table. All the meat with sauce, some desserts, and a lot of drinks made them both more hungry than what they were. Sese looked over the table. "Now, I want to know who is the oldessst tribute here. The older onesss will help the younger onesss in the arena." Kai, Niall, and Laercio all raised their hands. They were all eighteen-years-old, and they looked like it. Sese looked around, and her eyes stopped on Marcus. "Aren't you eighteen asss well?" Marcus let out a tiny laugh before Ali slapped his shoulder.

"No, I'm only fifteen." He replies calmly. Sese looks at his food, a little disappointed. "Maybe appearances are just important to this sick game." A moment of silence passes the table. Even though everyone thinks it, no one would dare talk badly about the Games. Marcus had a sinking feeling in his stomach as everyone looked at him in a shocked way. He slowly reached for a piece of pot roast before speaking again. "Sorry, but I have a strong opinion about this game. I will speak my mind whenever I want. So, sorry!" He voice reached a screaming volume. Ali smacked him again before anything else came out of his mouth.

Another silence passed the table. No one said a word and the only sounds were silverware on plates. Even Sese didn't try to break the silence. The food began to disappear and everyone was filling their stomachs. Marcus laid an uncomfortable blanket over the table and no one wanted to say or do anything about it. More food disappeared. More silverware on plates. It wasn't until Marcus stood up and left the table when the blanket was lifted. Marcus went into the rooming cars, forgetting about that stupid dinner. 'Who cares about them?' he thought as he entered his room. 'They are nothing but annoying people who will probably have me killed in the end.' Ali opened the door and looked to her brother. "Are you alright?"

**Dex Stone, D13**

With the siblings and the little girl gone, Sese could talk freely about the Games and some strategy. Sese looked to the remaining seven tributes at the table. "Okay, ssstrategy is one thing to keep you alive in the Gamesss. You need to know what you will do at the bloodbath, afterwardsss, and how you will get your food and ssssponssssorssss." Dex just sat in his chair, pushing his hair away from his eyes. He was completely listening to Sese, just learning about the Games and how to survive. If he just ignored the long, drawn out 's', he knew exactly how to survive and come home alive to be the first District Thirteen Victor.

As the minutes passed, he learned to be loveable, look attractive, or even just act naïve. Being the audience favorite will get him far. Dex was completely enthralled with learning about the Games and everything that goes along with it. Some of the older kids were squirming in their seats, wanting to leave. Sese continued to talk and talk. Only two people were listening to him, and they were probably going to get the furthest in the Games. When the clock struck eleven o'clock, Sese looked completely surprised. "Oh my goodnesss. You mussst all get to bed. By noon tomorrow, we will be in the Capitol. Then, you will be prepared for the Tribute Parade." The oldest tributes ran for the bedrooms as the younger ones followed behind.

Dex slowly walked to his room. He walked to a room and the door slid open. The room had a green color scheme and everything had a type of green to it. The bed was a dark green, the carpet was a light green, so on. Dex laid on his bed, completely wiped out. Why must these Games go on? Why must one hundred and thirty-nine children die so the Capitol can be entertained? He closed his eyes, tired and just wanting to go home and never even go to the Capitol. Before long, Dex was in emptiness, sleeping away the night.

**A/N: I know this is a shorty, but I am getting a little bored with train rides and I am trying to whizz into the Capitol so the real Games can begin. I know I am leaving out tributes, but I really want to get to the cool stuff, like Tribute Parade, Training, Interviews, and the bloodbath. So, one more train ride to go! Yay! I may put it up over the weekend or on Monday. So, enjoy this shorty and I'll be back as soon as possible. :)**

**~Ashlee**


	18. The Train Ride: District Fourteen

**Xiara Night, D14**

Everyone took a seat on the train as the shock wore away. All ten tributes just looked around, taking in all the sights the Capitol train had to offer. Xiara took a seat furthest away from the tributes, sitting next to her boyfriend, Kieran. She also sat next to the district escort, Swagger McDagger. She has been the escort for Fourteen for almost fifteen years, and people just like her because she looks like a grandmother. She's so little, only standing at four foot one. Xiara pushed her brown hair back and waited for Swagger to explain some rules.

When everyone sat down, Swagger stood up. Xiara held in a slight laugh. She was so tiny. "I know that you all are very upset about being here, on this train, on your way to the Capitol. But, that doesn't mean all hope is lost. Yes, nine of you may die, or maybe all of you will. But let's be positive. District Fourteen isn't known for Victors. We only have one at the moment, Kari Alezandra. She is probably in the restroom right now." The other tributes turned to face Kieran. His older sister is Kari, and she won four years ago. "She will explain everything to you, probably better than I can. So, until she gets back, talk amongst yourselves." Swagger walked over to the doorway, leading to another car. The tributes were alone.

Kieran slipped his fingers in between Xiara's. Despite being in the Games together, they knew that the relationship could still work. Both had volunteered, both for different reasons. They haven't had a chance to talk since before the Reaping. So many words are left unsaid at the moment. Xiara looked into his blue eyes and just wished for everything to be normal. They will be pinned as Victor's relatives, as Xiara's mother was a Victor from Seven until her death. The Capitol people will be expecting so much from each of them. It only took Kieran's soft voice to whisper "It'll be okay, Xiara. We'll make it through this" to calm her down.

**Pluse Heal, D14**

As the door opened, Pluse patted her silky blonde hair. A woman walked through the door, looking no older than twenty. This must be Kari, their mentor and guide for the Games. She bore a strong resemblance to her brother, Kieran. They looked like twins. Pluse stayed quiet as her mentor looked over each and every tribute. Kari let out a deep sigh and took a seat in front of her tributes. From what Pluse remembered on TV, Kari was a nice woman who barely every yelled. She only yelled when she took down her enemies. Kari pushed her hair back and opened her lips. Pluse prepared for the worst thing a mentor could possibly say to their newest crop of tributes each year.

"I am very surprised at the turn out this year." Kari says. Pluse had a mini heart attack. _Did she just say that?_ "You all look very promising. For the past three years, none of the tributes I had to mentor looked like they will win. They were all skinny and had no strength. But, you all look very strong. Now, strength alone will not win the Games. You will have to get sponsors in order to do that. Sponsors will give you food, matches, blankets, and anything you require. But, you will only get sponsors if you make a great impression in the Capitol while you are there. Just be nice and say what they want to hear. Understand?" Everyone nodded their heads. Kari looked to Swagger, who turned on the TV.

"Another thing you must do is scope out your competition." Kari says as the Panem seal flashes on screen. "I am not just talking about Careers, but everyone. There will always be that one tribute from an outlying district that will be tough to beat out. Typically in Seven, due to their industry. but, I will tell you who to look out for based on appearances. I am judging like a sponsor. If they look good, they may get sponsored." Pluse held her tongue throughout the Reaping Replays. Kari pointed out every Career, and a few from the outlying districts. When her Reaping came up, she looked away. Aphrodite, the Head Gamemaker, commented on her saying, "She doesn't look like she can handle the Games." Way to kill confidence.

**Vinca Rocea 'Rose' Shade, D14**

"We have slew of surprises for you." The Head Gamemaker says to the camera. Vinca used her left arm to adjust her right, trying to absorb what Aphrodite just told them. A slew? So, more than the previous years? She waited for either Swagger or Kari to comment, but neither said a word. The silence in the room made Vinca want to scream. She shouldn't be here. She should be home, relaxing and not having to deal with talk of death or sponsors or anything that relates to the Capitol world. An Avox came into the room, pointing to the table. Swagger announced something about dinner, and every tribute walked over to the large wooden table. Any type of food imaginable was on the wood, showing itself to the tributes.

Everyone took their seats as food started to be piled on plates. Vinca tried to use her right arm, but her awkward movements made the entire train look at her. Swagger gave her a strange look, and that forced Vinca to put her right arm away. Years ago, she underwent a surgery to separate her from her Siamese twin brother, but that resulted in her getting a fake right arm. She can't use it as well, but she fared way better than Aidan. Aidan never made it past the operating table. The situation with who got the heart and who got a transplant was difficult. So, Vinca was the one who was left alive while her twin brother got to escape the world of Panem forever.

As everyone got their food, Kari started to explain to everyone about sponsors. Vinca listened, but not as intensely as everyone else. Kari just explained the key points that everyone already knew about sponsors. The food began to take over her senses, make her slightly unaware of what she was talking about. At this point, Vinca could only care about the food and what was going to happen when she reached the Capitol. What would of Aiden thought of the food? Her thoughts traveled to the conjoined twins from District Three. Why didn't they get separated? How would they do in the Games? "Now, sponsors aren't the only way to survive. You must know how to hunt and cook your meat." Kari's voice travels into Vinca's head.

**Tobias 'Toby' McHaden, D14**

"Due to the large amount of tributes, we have five bedrooms, each have their own double bed." Swagger explains to the tributes. "You can call buddies or however you like. Either way, you are all sharing rooms." Tobias walks into the first bedroom and flops on the first bed he sees. It is exhausting being a tribute. Especially if there are ten tributes to a district. A slight spring sound was heard to his left. He sees the youngest tribute, Gabe, on the bed next to his. Tobias closes his eyes. Will anyone make it out alive? He was so close to being free from the Games. The bed contoured to his body shape. He felt a little sleepy just by laying on it. So much better than the bed at home. The train continued to move closer to the Capitol. Tobias tried to ignore what was going to happen to him when he gets to the arena.

"Do you think we'll have a Victor?" A high pitched voice asked. Tobias turned to Gabe, who was sitting cross legged on the bed. Gabe looked like a normal Fourteen child, with black hair and tan skin. People at Fourteen can have 'herb farms', where they make new herbs to make better medicine. Gabe is just a little kid, one of the youngest from the district. He does look a little naïve, kind of just not aware what will happen. Tobias pinched the bridge of his nose while he was thinking of what to say to Gabe.

"It depends, kid." He says, as honestly as possible. "Maybe the Careers will beat us to the Victor title." Gabe continued to ask questions. Tobias couldn't do anything but answer them. He is not one of those people who can get easily angered by questions. Something about Gabe made Tobias want to answer his questions. Maybe it was his age or maybe it was something in his eyes. Tobias continued to answer, even the most boring questions about the Games. When Gabe asked who he left behind in Fourteen, Tobias' heart dropped. He didn't allow his voice to quiver when he answered. "I left behind my parents, my brothers, and my girlfriend. I hope I will go home and see them again."

**Leo 'Hunt' Hunt, D14**

Sunlight spilled from the window into the room. Leo was already sitting up in bed, wondering about the day to come. According to Swagger, they will reach the Capitol by noon, be prepped for the Tribute Parade, then shown off. He guessed that prepping will take longer due to the amount of tributes. What will he look like? Will people want to sponsor him? Will he make it far in the Games? Questions like this made him stay up late at night and lose important sleep. He knew, as soon as he got into the arena, sleep would be a rarity of sorts. He looked to the clock on the wall. _10:31 am. _He pulled himself from the bed and walked to the common car to eat some breakfast.

When he got to the car, all the other tributes were eating breakfast. A sixteen year old tribute, Leo thinks her name is Wren, was talking to Kari one on one to learn survival skills or something. Leo walked over to the table, ignoring Swagger's calls of 'good morning' and picked up a plate. Some of the foods he has never seen before in his life. He picked up familiar items, like eggs and bacon. When his plate was full, he sat next to the oldest tribute on the train. The food started to disappear into his mouth faster than the train was going to the Capitol. As he was finishing his food, the windows blacked out.

"Here we are!" Swagger exclaimed. The tributes started to hover over the windows, looking at the Capitol. It looked more beautiful than anything Leo has seen in his life. His mouth dropped completely as the train slowed into the station. The amounts of crazy colored Capitol citizens made his head hurt. Shouts of 'Fourteen! Fourteen!' echoed in his brain. They looked excited to see them, genuinely excited. Swagger motioned them to come to the door. Once they were in line, the door opened and screaming Capitol citizens greeted them. Leo's heart pounded as he was led past citizens. Swagger was leading them to the prep building, where they will be shown off to the world.

**A/N: Sorry for my extreme lateness. I have started Band Camp, so I am book from 8-12 until next week, when it ups to 8-3. The laptop got a virus, and it stopped working correctly. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Next up, prepping! Yay!**

**~Ashlee**


End file.
